Lima Warna Mimpi
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: Mimpi 2: Sebastian sudah menemukannya; ujung dari benang yang mengikat jarinya. Seharusnya Sebastian tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya turun. Pada akhirnya ia jatuh dan terpuruk. Part 3-Sleazy Lover.
1. Prolog: Benang Merah

Fiksi ini dibuat dengan penuh perasaan untuk mengingat Irokui. yang memutuskan untuk disband.

Semoga menghibur,

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I am more lonely than anyone."<strong>_

—**Ms. Albino, IROKUI**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Lima Warna Mimpi**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**[Prolog]**

—**Benang Merah—**

**.**

_Takdir mengikatkan benang merah pada tiap kelingking sepasang makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

_Benang itu dapat terpilin dan kusut, tapi tidak akan putus. Dua yang terikat adalah pasangan yang telah ditentukan, tidak memedulikan waktu, jarak, atau keadaan apa pun._

_Yang satu memiliki belahan yang lain. Sepanjang apa pun jarak diantara mereka, selama apa pun keduanya terpisah, mereka tetap terikat. Saat terpisah maupun bersama, mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Sampai akhir dunia._

**.**

Sebastian Michaelis adalah iblis.

Sudah selama ribuan tahun ia berkeliaran di dunia. Mencari kesenangan dengan menyengsarakan manusia. Tangannya entah sudah berapa kali dipakai untuk menyeret manusia ke dalam neraka—untuk mengubah mereka menjadi iblis sepertinya. Sayapnya sudah terbang menyeberangi laut dan samudra dalam waktu hidupnya. Ia terus melangkah dan melangkah, tanpa tujuan. Keberadaannya berpusar tanpa arti di dunia. Gelap dan menyedihkan.

Sebastian terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri terkungkung dalam sangkar kebosanan. Tidak ada apa pun yang membuatnya tertarik di dunia yang penuh dosa itu. Untuk membunuh rasa bosan, ia bermain-main dengan para manusia busuk dan menjadikan mereka mainannya.

Sebastian menjanjikan mereka berbagai hal. Tentu saja bohong. Mulutnya yang manis dapat mengatakan apa pun untuk menggoda manusia agar jatuh ke jurang tanpa dasar. Tangan dan bibirnya penuh tipu daya. Ia menikmati saat-saat dimana ia membuat manusia itu terbodohi lalu mencuri jiwa mereka di akhir perjanjian itu. Begitu terus tahun demi tahun. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali dengan kontrak yang selalu berulang dan berakhir sama.

Malam ini bulan mati. Menara jauh di sana telah mendentangkan lonceng dua belas kali. Seluruh kota nampak tersaput kegelapan dan jatuh dalam tidur yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Segalanya nampak hening dan tenang. Damai dalam tidurnya masing-masing.

Kecuali Sebastian.

Sebastian tidak tidur saat semuanya tidur. Tentu saja. Ia iblis. Iblis tak memerlukan tidur atau istirahat. Iris matanya yang berwarna _claret_ masih berkilau terang di antara kegelapan. Jubah hitam yang ia pakai melingkupi tubuhnya—seolah melindungi iblis itu dari bahaya apa pun yang dapat mengancam. Kulit tangan dan wajahnya yang tidak tertutup berkilau seputih lilin. Tangannya yang sewarna dengan kapur memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Posisinya membungkuk dengan sayap hitam yang tersembul agung di punggungnya. Citranya yang terlalu hitam berbaur dengan malam. Poninya yang sama hitam tertiup angin—memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang sedang menunduk memandangi dunia di bawahnya.

Sebastian menumpukan kedua kakinya di salah satu puncak gedung pencakar langit. Ia mengambil posisi setengah berlutut dan membungkuk menghindari terpaan angin. Cengkeraman pada bagian depan jubahnya menguat agar belitan kain hitam itu tetap pada posisinya. Ia tidak takut kedinginan. Toh kulitnya yang sudah dingin tidak dapat merasakan suhu. Iblis yang tertutup itu hanya tidak ingin sosoknya itu dilihat orang lain.

Sebastian menyukai malam. Ia lebih suka keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk melihat malam. Menurutnya, menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk terjaga saat malam adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Di malam hari ia bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Berbagai macam hal yang sering tidak terlihat saat matahari naik.

Ia senang melihat langit yang gelap dengan awan-awan kelabu tebal yang kusam. Setiap malam ia akan berpindah dari atap yang satu ke atap yang lainnya. Mencari sudut pandang paling bagus untuk menatap langit atau memandang bumi di bawahnya. Yang menjadi kesukaannya adalah menara-menara dan atap yang tinggi. Karena dari sana ia dapat merasa dekat dengan langit sekaligus melihat bumi dengan jelas dalam waktu yang sama.

Angin berhembus sekali lagi ke arahnya. Tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya tersingkap memperlihatkan rambut sehitam malam yang membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Setelah tudungnya tersingkap ke belakang, angin malam kembali mencari korban yang lain. Rambut sewarna eboni iblis itu berantakan diacak-acak angin yang tidak sopan. Seandainya Sebastian sedang dalam keadaan yang biasa, mungkin ia sudah akan menyumpah marah dan membenarkan letak tudungnya. Tapi malam ini ia tetap terdiam. Yang menggurat di raut wajahnya yang tampan hanyalah ekspresi datar dan dingin.

Sebastian terlihat luar biasa diam akhir-akhir ini. Kawanannya yang melihat perubahan itu hanya mengejeknya dan tertawa. Sebastian tidak menyukai itu. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bisa diajak bercanda. Yang dilakukannya hanya menghindar sejauh mungkin agar bisa sendirian. Ada satu hal yang melilit benaknya sekarang. Satu hal yang agak… tidak biasa.

"…tidak mungkin…"

Sebastian bergumam lirih. Suaranya terdengar ragu dan tidak percaya. Sekali lagi ia berbisik di sela desau angin, "Ini tidak mungkin."

Sebastian mematung di tempatnya sekarang. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, saat pada suatu malam ia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu.

Sebastian sudah pernah bilang bahwa di bawah langit malam, beberapa yang awalnya tertutupi menjadi jelas terlihat. Apa yang tersembunyi kadang dapat ditemukan di dalam kegelapan. Aneh, memang. Tapi Sebastian menemukan satu hal, melihat dengan jelas, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada. Benda itu ada di tangan kanannya. Tidak dapat dihilangkan sekeras apa pun Sebastian berusaha menghilangkannya. Sebastian sudah hidup sejak waktu yang lama sekali. Namun ia baru menemukannya sekarang.

Sebastian mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan wajah. Matanya menyipit saat menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil itu masih ada di tempatnya. Sesuatu yang terletak di jari kelingkingnya. Benang merah

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak mungkin…"

Lagi-lagi ia menggumam tak jelas. Deru angin malam di tempat setinggi itu menyamarkan suaranya. Tapi apa yang jadi masalah? Ia hanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebastian merasa bingung—belum pernah sebingung ini sebelumnya. Hanya seutas benang merah, itu saja. Namun keberadaannya membuat Sebastian amat terganggu dan tidak nyaman. Seandainya itu hanya benang biasa yang dapat langsung ia renggut dan dibuang, tidak akan ada masalah. Sayangnya itu bukan benang biasa.

Siapa yang tidak tahu cerita-cerita tentang benang merah istimewa itu? Benang itu merupakan perwujudan takdir antara dua makhluk. Digunakan untuk mengikat dua orang yang memiliki takdir selalu bersama. Dimaksudkan untuk mengikat dua orang yang berjodoh. Dapat merenggang maupun memendek, namun tak bisa diputus.

Makhluk mana pun tidak akan tahu siapa jodoh mereka. Itu karena benang merah pengikat itu tidak terlihat. Tidak ada yang tahu masing-masing ujung dari semua benang merah yang ada di dunia. Itu karena hal itu dirahasiakan sampai waktunya tiba.

Sayangnya Sebastian tahu.

Kedua mata Sebastian menyipit. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa di jari kelingkingnya terikat seutas benang merah. Padahal yang manusia yang diikat jarinya tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. Mungkin karena ia bukan manusia? Ia iblis. Karena itu Sebastian dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sedikit aneh, memang. Sebastian sendiri terkejut karena dapat melihat benang itu. Yang harusnya bisa melihat benang itu hanya Tuhan dan para pelayannya, malaikat. Tapi ia iblis, kan? Lupakan masalah itu. Itu masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan satu pertanyaan lain yang berpusar dalam pikiran Sebastian.

Kenapa ada benang merah di jari iblis sepertinya?

Sebastian sadar penuh kalau ia juga makhluk gaib layaknya malaikat. Melihat benda gaib seperti benang merah tersebut juga tidak mustahil baginya. Masalahnya kenapa ia melihat benang itu di tangannya sendiri? Kenapa ada benang takdir yang membelit jari kelingkingnya?

Sekali lagi, Sebastian tahu betul kalau dirinya adalah seorang iblis yang seharusnya tidak terikat benang merah. Ia iblis, bukan manusia.

"Ini aneh," gumamnya lagi. Iblis tidak seharusnya terikat benang merah dengan jodohnya. Sebastian sendiri tidak pernah tahu kalau iblis bisa berjodoh. Ia sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kegelapan dan isolasi sendirian. Bayangan akan ia memiliki pendamping membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Berbagai macam pikiran berpusar di dasar otaknya dan membelit satu sama lain. Kusut. Pelik.

Pemikiran bahwa iblis sepertinya memiliki belahan jiwa sudah membuatnya ingin tertawa saking anehnya. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa menertawakan nasib itu. Satu pertanyaan terakhir yang menahannya; mengapa takdir perjodohan bisa hinggap di dirinya yang dengan kata 'cinta' saja alergi? Menggelikan.

"Ini tidak mungkin…," gumamnya sekali lagi. Ia tertawa kecil dan menyeringai lebar saat menurunkan tangan kanannya. Taringnya yang berujung runcing terlihat jelas. "Tidak mungkin. Menggelikan sekali. Memangnya aku mau mengakui hal konyol seperti i—"

"Kalau takdir sudah digariskan kau hanya bisa menerimanya."

Sebastian perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Ada suara lain yang sampai ke telinganya yang sangat peka. Ia yakin itu bukan suara angin malam yang dari tadi mengganggunya. Namun suara ini berarti gangguan yang lebih besar dari angin badai paling ganas sekali pun.

"Angela…," desis Sebastian tak suka. Ia bangkit berdiri perlahan-lahan. Di belakangnya—pada bagian atap yang lebih rendah—ada sesosok tubuh yang sedang berdiri dengan anggun. Berbeda dengan Sebastian. Sayapnya yang besar berwarna putih bersih. Begitu pula dengan rambut dan segala yang ia kenakan. Matanya yang berwarna _amethyst_ bersinar lembut.

"Takdir tidak bisa diganggu gugat…," gumam Angela, "…Sebastian Michaelis." Angela tersenyum dan maju beberapa langkah—memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua. Sebastian tidak mundur. Ia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik jubah dan menatap Angela dengan sikap defensif.

"Mau apa ka—"

"Sudahlah…," kata Angela menyela, "tak perlu menyembunyikannya." Angela berhenti saat jarak di antara mereka tinggal tiga meter. Tubuh Sebastian berubah kaku mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun Angela terus bersikap tenang dan tersenyum dengan anggun. Sedetik tadi Sebastian melihat tangan Angela mengibas lembut menunjuk tangan kanannya. Mata merah darah Sebastian menyipit.

"Kau…," gumam Sebastian perlahan. Kata-katanya dijaga dengan hati-hati. "Kau melihatnya… iya, kan?" Perlahan namun pasti, Sebastian menarik kembali tangannya dari jubah hitamnya. Sepotong tangan sepucat kapur menyembul dari balik kain tebal itu. Tanpa melihatnya sekali lagi, Angela mengangguk tenang.

"Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya… jelas sekali." Angela melembutkan sorot matanya saat mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Sebastian ke tangan kanan pria itu. Irisnya berbinar tertarik. Sebastian yang melirik tatapan itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi merendahkan.

"Hmmm… Aku lupa kalau malaikat bisa melihat benang merah setiap orang," cibir Sebastian mengejek. Sepertinya ia sedikit tidak suka kalau apa yang ia simpan selama beberapa hari terakhir langsung terbongkar dengan mudahnya. Untungnya itu Angela. Seandainya bukan dia, tapi teman-teman iblisnya yang lain, mungkin Sebastian sudah akan mati karena diejek habis-habisan.

"Oh, ya… tentu saja kami tahu," jawab Angela tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak menampakkan kemarahan atau perasaan tidak suka karena ditatap dengan cara yang mencemooh seperti itu. "Kau tahu? Melihat masing-masing akhir dari benang itu menyenangkan sekali. Para malaikat selalu mendoakan kedua belah pihak agar mereka bisa berbahagia."

Angela bercerita dengan berbinar- binar. Sisi malaikatnya yang lembut jelas terlihat. Malaikat memang selalu mendoakan manusia demi kebaikan mereka. Sebastian yang terpaksa mendengar semua itu langsung memasang wajah jijik. Ia tidak senang mendengar penuturan malaikat itu yang hanya seputar 'kebaikan' dan 'kebahagiaan'. Itu tidak disukai Sebastian yang dunianya berbatas dalam keburukan dan kesedihan.

"Ya, ya, ya…," sela Sebastian dengan gaya jemu. Ia memutar bola matanya sebelum mengatakan, "Lalu kau mau apa? Aku bukan manusia! Belum pernah ada sejarah malaikat yang mendoakan iblis, kan?"

Sebastian mengibaskan sebelah tangannya abai. Seringainya yang sinis mengejek. "Aku tidak suka ini. Iblis tidak memerlukan pendamping. Mendoakan iblis agar berbahagia? Bah, jangan bercanda. Kau tahu kalau iblis tidak pernah berbahagia!"

Sebastian mengakhiri orasi singkatnya. Ia kembali membuang pandangannya ke kegelapan yang entah mana batasnya. Dari situ ia dapat mendengar Angela mendesah.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang biasanya kulakukan," jawab Angela datar. "Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Kau sendiri dapat melihat benang itu terikat di jarimu. Kalau kau sebegitu tidak sukanya, orang yang ada di ujung benang itu bisa sedih, lho. Justru dia yang akan sendirian karena kau menolak menemuinya."

Angelina mendesah sekali lagi. Kentara sekali kalau ia mengkhawatirkan belahan jiwa Sebastian jika yang menjadi pasangannya adalah seorang iblis yang—

"Memangnya aku peduli? Aku dan dia tetap orang yang berbeda."

—sangat tidak pedulian.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu!" tukas Angela agak keras. Untungnya malaikat adalah makhluk yang memiliki kesabaran sedalam palung samudra dan tidak memiliki nafsu. Seandainya tidak, ia bisa depresi menghadapi iblis kepala batu itu.

"Sebuah cerita sudah dituliskan untuk kalian berdua. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mematuhinya sebentar saja?" tanyanya sabar. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dengan gaya jemu. Melihat sikap malaikat yang begitu menyebalkan itu, Sebastian pun marah.

"Mau sebentar atau lama, aku tidak akan mematuhinya!" sentak Sebastian keras. Hanya dalam satu kelebatan singkat, ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Angela. Kuku di sebelah tangannya mendadak memanjang dan berubah tajam. Sebastian menggunakannya untuk mengancam malaikat itu.

"Rupanya kau sudah lupa bagaimana terciptanya makhluk bernama iblis…," desisnya mengerikan. Ujung kukunya menekan leher malaikat itu, namun belum melukainya. "Aku ada karena tidak mematuhinya, bukan? Karena itulah Tuhan marah dan menjadikan kami, yang tadinya sama sepertimu, menjadi iblis."

Sebastian menarik tangannya pelan-pelan. Sengaja membuat malaikat itu merasakan kekuatannya dari ujung kuku dan kulit mereka yang bersentuhan. Tentu saja Angela tidak gentar begitu saja.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa…," jawabnya lirih. Sebastian kembali mundur beberapa langkah saat mendengar wanita itu berbicara. "Aku tidak pernah lupa dan selalu menyesalkannya," katanya, "…kalian menyedihkan. Semua membenci kalian."

Suara tawa yang mengejek terdengar membelah malam. Sebastian tertawa merendahkan ucapan malaikat itu. Suaranya terdengar kasar dan tidak manusiawi. Tentu saja. Ia iblis, ingat?

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Sebastian berdiri tegak dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Seluruh dunia mendengar pujian yang kau berikan padaku. Semua membenci kami," ulang Sebastian sarkastis. Matanya yang merah berkilat terang. Taring yang terlihat di antara bibirnya membuat sosoknya semakin kejam.

"Dengar? Semua membenci kami, membenciku." Sebastian mengulang dengan volume suara yang lebih rendah. "Lalu…," katanya pelan, "bisakah malaikat ini memberitahuku mengapa benang merah ini tiba-tiba muncul di jariku, untuk menyatukan makhluk yang dibenci ini dengan makhluk lainnya? Apakah tidak akan repot untuk membuat iblis yang dibenci bisa dicintai?"

Sebastian mendesis sinis. Matanya yang menyipit meminta jawaban pada malaikat di depannya. Angela mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Itu karena semua ingin kau dan pendampingmu berbahagia—"

"Cukup! Menjijikkan," bentak Sebastian menyela. Ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan malaikat itu. "Aku tidak perlu kebahagiaan. Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang ada di seberang benang ini. Siapa orangnya saja aku tidak tahu."

Sebastian mendengus kesal. Ia menarik tudung jubahnya kembali. Angela yang mendengar pernyataan barusan mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang ada ujung benangmu itu?" tanyanya heran. Sebastian menoleh karena merasa keheranan itu terdengar jujur.

"Tidak," katanya singkat. "Tidak kelihatan mana ujungnya." Tanpa sadar, Sebastian mengangkat tangan kanannya lagi. Matanya yang tajam meneliti tangan itu dan sesuatu di belakangnya. Sesuatu yang tak nampak.

"Tidak kelihatan?" gumam Angela sedikit terkejut. "Hm, benangnya harus panjang sekali kalau begitu," katanya pada diri sendiri. "Tenang, Sebastian. Sejauh apa pun jarak di antara kalian, kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Angela kembali berbicara dalam nada yang riang. Telinga Sebastian berjengit saat mendengar perkataannya yang terakhir.

"Apa katamu? Ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Aku tidak mau terikat dengan apa pun," timpal Sebastian ketus. Ia memberi pandangan yang terkesan sebagai 'jangan bercanda' pada Angela. "Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada orang itu nantinya."

Angela mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Ia mengikuti pandangan mata Sebastian ke tempat yang ia kira adalah tempat di mana ujung benang itu berada. Selama beberapa detik ia menerawang.

"Kasihan dia. Hidup sendirian, tidak punya siapa-siapa," gumam Angela pelan. Ia terkesan lebih bicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya masih terpancang pada tempat yang Sebastian tidak tahu di mana. Ia melirik dengan tertarik.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanyanya penasaran. Suaranya melunak. Mendengar perubahan suara itu, Angela menoleh. Saat itu ia merasa di atas angin.

"Oh, ya… tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis, "…jelas sekali." Malaikat itu kembali memandang tempat yang Sebastian kira adalah tempat di mana belahan jiwanya berada. Sebastian mulai merasa tertarik.

"Seperti apa dia?" Sebastian berusaha menyembunyikan nada penasaran dalam suaranya. Sayangnya ia tidak berhasil. Angela tahu kalau iblis itu benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana pendampingnya itu. Ia sengaja melambatkan ucapannya saat mulai menjelaskan.

"Hmm, bagaimana, ya…," gumamnya, "aku tidak bisa bilang dengan benar." Angela meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagu. "Dia… manusia. Manusia yang kesepian, selalu sedih. Ia hidup dalam isolasi. Dibuang oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya…"

Sebastian menangkap bahwa suara malaikat itu mulai bergetar. Saat ia melirik Angela, ia melihat malaikat itu berkaca-kaca. Sebastian mencibir dalam hati. Malaikat terlalu mudah meneteskan air mata simpati.

"…aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa pun lagi…," katanya pelan. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat malaikat itu turut merasa sedih. Sebastian tahu. Para malaikat dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan makhluk lain. Angela kembali berbisik, "Kasihan manusia itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya bersedih."

Hening sejenak. Deru angin terdengar kian keras dalam kebisuan itu. Sebastian menatap arah yang tadi ditatap Angela. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa. Ia mulai merasa tertarik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Ia berharap malaikat itu mau menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dengan lebih jelas. Sebastian ingin tahu apa yang ada di ujung benang itu. Sayangnya ia tak bisa melihatnya sendiri.

Angela terdiam sejenak—membiarkan Sebastian menunggu jawabannya. Ia berbalik dalam satu gerak anggun dan bersiap untuk mengembangkan sayapnya lagi. Pergi.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kenapa kau tidak melihatnya sendiri?" tanyanya lembut. Ia sudah berada beberapa meter lebih tinggi dari Sebastian. Jubah putihnya tertiup angin. Namun keanggunan dan pesonanya sama sekali tidak hilang.

"Kau—"

"Ayolah, akan lebih baik kalau kau memeriksanya dengan mata dan kepalamu sendiri." Angela kembali membujuk iblis itu dengan sabar. Sebastian mendongak dan menatapnya dengan dengki.

"Kau menjebakku," geramnya. "Kau membuatku merasa penasaran agar pergi menemuinya sendiri. Iya, kan?" Kedua iris merah Sebastian berkilat dongkol. Sementara Angela menertawakannya. Suaranya semakin menjauh seiring kepakan sayapnya yang membawanya semakin tinggi.

"Aku tidak menjebakmu," katanya penuh akal. "Kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu merasa penasaran, bukan aku. Tidakkah begitu?" Angela tertawa sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya kalau aku sendiri tidak dapat melihat mana ujungnya?"

"Oh… jika tiba saatnya, kau akan melihatnya dengan jelas. Sejelas bayanganmu sendiri di atas air."

Angela tertawa dengan anggun. Sebastian tidak dapat membalas apa-apa saat otaknya mencerna pernyataan itu. Sebelum ia dapat bertanya lagi, Angela menghilang.

Sepeninggal Angela, Sebastian kembali berdiri sendirian di atas atap gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menelitinya sekali lagi.

"Belahan jiwa…," gumamnya, "…aku ingin tahu."

**xxXxx**

Tempat itu adalah tempat yang indah, di mana manusia baru akan mencapainya jika ia berbuat baik dalam kehidupannya. Di sana tidak ada luka dan kesedihan. Yang buruk-buruk sudah tertinggal di bawah, di neraka. Tempat yang indah itu sedikit penghuninya, namun masih menunggu orang lain yang akan masuk ke dalamnya. Yang kini ada di sana adalah malaikat. Yang hatinya selalu bersih dan bebas dari nafsu.

Di tempat yang selalu tenang itu terdengar harmoni indah petikan-petikan alat musik surgawi. Suaranya terpantul di pilar-pilar tinggi yang tidak jelas puncaknya. Pemetiknya adalah makhluk yang cantik dan suci. Malaikat.

"Benarkah itu? Bahwa seorang iblis diikat dengan manusia menggunakan benang merah?"

"Oh, ya… aku melihatnya sendiri."

Angela duduk memegang harpanya. Tangannya memetik senar-senar itu bergantian. Suaranya terlampau merdu dibandingkan dengan musik seindah apa pun yang ada di dunia. Seorang malaikat berambut pirang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Angela. Ia sedikit terkejut. Irisnya yang lebih terang dari zamrud membulat.

"Bagaimana mereka?" tanyanya blak-blakan. Angela menjelaskan dengan sederhana.

"Kontras sekali," katanya lembut. "Iblis itu hitam kelam. Tapi manusia itu putih dan lembut, seputih awan di sini," jelasnya singkat. Anak di pangkuannya itu mendongak—membayangkan manusia itu dengan menatap awan di atasnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" tanya malaikat pirang itu penasaran. "Benang merah tidak bisa putus. Tapi usia iblis dan manusia tidak bisa dibandingkan. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah manusia itu mati?"

Malaikat kecil itu menatap Angela bingung. Sungguh, kejadian iblis yang terikat dengan manusia itu baru pertama kali ini didengarnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Angela menghentikan permainan harpanya dan meletakkan alat musik itu di sebelahnya. Kini perhatiannya terpusat pada malaikat cantik di pangkuannya tersebut. Tangannya yang seputih lilin menyisir rambut keemasan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ethel Cordelia sayang," katanya sambil membelai kepala anak itu. Ia nampak terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Angela mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar. Namun ia kembali meluruskannya saat menjawab dengan suara yang lebih yakin, "Apa pun yang terjadi, iblis itu akan tetap memiliki benang merah di jarinya."

Angela terdiam—lagi. Ethel menunggu jawaban dari malaikat itu sambil turut menyatukan alis. Setelah menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, ia melanjutkan sedikit lebih lancar.

"Ikatan itu abadi. Iblis memiliki usia yang terlampau panjang. Sedangkan manusia itu tidak. Iblis yang terpilih itu akan menerima ikatan benang merah selamanya. Ia akan terus menunggu saat belahan jiwanya terlahir kembali di kehidupan berikutnya. Juga di kehidupan berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi."

Angela berhenti menjelaskan tanpa menghentikan belaiannya di kepala Ethel. Ethel menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia merasa dapat mengerti dan tidak mengerti dalam waktu yang sama. Masalah-masalah itu terdengar terlalu rumit baginya.

"Apakah manusia itu akan mengingat sang iblis meski ia telah berulang kali mati dan terlahir kembali?" tanyanya polos. Angela terdiam sejenak. Namun ia kembali tersenyum anggun dan berkata lembut.

"Ya," katanya, "begitu pula dengan iblis itu. Karena ikatan benang takdir selamanya abadi. Meski terpilin atau kusut, selamanya tidak akan terputus. Selalu terikat… sampai akhir dunia."

**xxXxx**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**A/N:** Sekian prolognya. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, fic ini dibuat setelah saya dengar Irokui akan bubar. Irokui itu band yang menurut pengamatan saya nggak terlalu terkenal. Coba siapa di antara reader yang kenal mereka? Sepertinya sedikit, atau mungkin nggak ada?

Judul fic ini, Lima Warna Mimpi, memang sedikit aneh. Tapi daku lagi sensi sama kata "warna" (Iro berarti warna). Irokui itu meski dalam penilaian daku masih kalah sama Versailles atau gazettE (dua band favorit daku yang lain), mereka itu beda. Tentu saja ada banyak yang nggak kusukai dari mereka, kayak lagu-lagu mereka di masa awal mereka berdiri. Tapi mereka punya "warna" sendiri. Lagunya bahkan mewarnai hari-hari daku *lebai*.

Anyway, fic ini beda sama fic yang lain. Chapter-chapter ke depan akan dibuat (sangat) panjang, karena modelnya bukan seperti cerbung, melainkan cerpen yang panjang (?) tapi nyambung. Ngerti maksudku, kan? Nggak? Ya sudah lihat saja besok *jeduakk*.

Penting Sekali: Which do you prefer; slash or straight? Kalau pengen shou-ai bilang, ya. Kalau mau straight juga boleh. Jawab lewat review.

Mind on reviewing? :D

**.**

**"The two people whom are tied by the red string are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or any circumstance."**


	2. Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit: bagian 1

"Jadi itu manusianya?" Ethel terbelalak terkejut saat mengintip ke cermin milik Galadriel, seorang malaikat yang lain. Cermin itu merupakan kolam dangkal tanpa riak. Saking tenangnya justru terlihat seperti kaca padat. Kolam itu dapat memantulkan apa yang ada di bumi. Angela berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mencengkeram tepian kolam itu.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan suara khawatir. Ia memandangi bayangan di cermin itu dengan cemas. Ethel melempar pandang ke arahnya terkejut.

"Angela, kau bisa lihat nasib yang ada pada roh manusia itu, kan?" Ethel mulai terlihat sama khawatirnya. Ia mendesah pelan, "Kasihan dia… juga iblis itu."

Keduanya terdiam. Galadriel berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan turut melihat apa yang ada di sana. Ia sedikit penasaran. Apa yang ia lihat membuatnya merasa pilu. "Benangnya renggang," gumam Galadriel pelan. "Manusia itu… dia—dia punya kehidupan yang buruk."

Galadriel tidak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih baik lagi. Angela mengangguk perlahan. Ethel berwajah sendu mengetahui nasib yang mengikuti manusia itu.

"Ini akan jadi kisah cinta yang menyedihkan."

**.**

**.**

Malam yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sebastian berdiri di puncak salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat memeriksa tangan kanannya lagi. Benangnya masih ada. Namun ada hal lain yang ditemukannya di situ.

"Kelihatan…," gumam Sebastian takjub. "Ujung benangnya… terlihat."

Selama beberapa saat, wajah tampan iblis itu terkesima. Pandangannya tertuju pada tempat yang jauh. Namun jarak sejauh apa pun tidak menghalangi penglihatan Sebastian sekarang.

"Sudah saatnya."

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Dalam satu kelebatan singkat, ia lenyap di antara gelapnya langit malam dan cakaran menara-menara tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Ah, our shadow pass each other, and although I can't see you, I will continue to search for you."**_

—**Matenrou No Ame Otoko, IROKUI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Warna Mimpi**

**[1]**

—**Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit—**

**(bagian 1)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian memandang sekelilingnya dengan jengah. Ia tidak biasa berada di dalam ruangan yang berbatas. Terlebih di waktu malam yang biasanya dihabiskannya di ruang terbuka. Rasa gerahnya semakin menjadi saat ia melintasi lorong sempit di bangunan berlantai banyak itu. Udara yang dihirupnya terasa menyesakkan. Ia ingin sekali keluar dari tempat ini.

Ia mendesah gerah. Sebenarnya mudah sekali baginya untuk langsung memecahkan jendela lalu kabur lewat sana untuk menjumpai langit gelap yang paling disukainya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya sekarang. Ia harus bersikap wajar… sebagai manusia.

"Lewat sini, Dokter."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih."

Sebastian mengangguk samar. Ia berbelok di salah satu persimpangan untuk mengikuti pria berwajah oriental yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka sudah menaiki lantai demi lantai, menyusuri lorong demi lorong, dan melewati kamar demi kamar di bangunan ini—rumah sakit.

Lagi-lagi Sebastian mendesah. Ia berusaha supaya ungkapan ketidaksukaannya tidak didengar oleh dokter senior di depannya ini. Kalau ketahuan bersikap seperti itu, ia bisa kehilangan kepercayaan sebagai seorang dokter baru di rumah sakit itu.

Semuanya bermula dari beberapa malam yang lalu saat Sebastian sedang menyendiri di salah satu atap tinggi di London. Malam itu benang yang terikat di kelingkingnya terlihat berbeda. Lebih terang dan jelas. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terlihat panjang lalu meredup dan hilang. Sebastian dapat melihat ujung benangnya dengan jelas. Terikat di kelingking kanan seorang manusia.

Sebastian tidak perlu berpikir panjang lagi setelah dapat melihat di mana manusia belahan jiwanya berada. Angela bilang bahwa ia dapat melihatnya saat sudah tiba saatnya. Ini saatnya. Setelah tahu semuanya, Sebastian turun ke dunia, menyamar menjadi manusia dan menyusul pendampingnya.

Sebastian sempat berpikir semuanya akan mudah. Tapi kenyataan selalu berbeda dengan bayangan. Mendekati manusia dalam bentuk manusia membuatnya harus rela repot sedikit. Ini berbeda jika ia mendatangi manusia dalam rangka membuat kontrak. Ia tidak mau manusia itu tahu kalau ia adalah iblis, karena itu Sebastian ingin terlihat wajar.

Dengan besarnya rasa ingin tahu yang menyerbu, Sebastian akhirnya datang sebagai manusia. Menyamar menjadi manusia yang bekerja sebagai dokter ahli jantung di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di London—tempat pasangannya berada. Karena itulah Sebastian berakhir di sini. Di gedung dengan ruang-ruang sempit yang membuatnya gerah.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena ada dokter yang mau tinggal di rumah sakit selama dua puluh empat jam," ujar dokter berwajah oriental itu tiba-tiba. Sebastian berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya agar terlihat wajar.

"Apalagi kau bersedia menggantikanku merawat pasien yang satu ini. Maaf, ya. Kamarnya ada di lantai paling atas. Jauh sekali dari ruanganmu," lanjutnya lagi. Sebastian buru-buru menggeleng menanggapinya.

"Tidak," katanya, "sama sekali bukan masalah. Seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih karena sudah diberi ruangan pribadi, dr. Lau."

Sebastian tersenyum dengan sopan kepada orang Asia yang bernama Lau itu. Lau hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap formal Sebastian.

"Panggil Lau saja. Lebih enak didengar," jawabnya dengan gaya yang tidak serius. "Tidak usah berterima kasih. Mulai sekarang rumah sakit ini juga akan menjadi rumahmu. Semoga kau nyaman bekerja di sini, ya!"

Lau menepuk bahu Sebastian dengan ramah. Ia tidak terlihat pongah seperti senior-senior pada lazimnya. Sebastian hanya menimpalinya dengan tawa pendek. Ia masih harus beradaptasi dengan ruangan berbatas di sini.

Setelah beberapa saat menyusuri lorong, mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar paling ujung. Sekarang pukul delapan malam. Mungkin pasien yang ada di balik pintu itu sedang tertidur. Namun Sebastian tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya karena ia hanya meminta pada Lau untuk menunjukkan kamar pasiennya.

Jantung Sebastian berdenyut sedikit lebih cepat. Bahkan dalam wujud manusianya, Sebastian masih bisa melihat seutas benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingkingnya. Debaran jantung yang semakin menjadi membuat Sebastian kesulitan mengatur napasnya. Ia merasa sedikit gugup mengingat pasien yang ada di balik pintu itu adalah belahan jiwanya.

"Ini dia kamarnya. Mungkin dia sudah tidur," ujar Lau sambil meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu. "Dia anak yang manis. Kau akan menyukainya."

Dalam satu gerakan pelan, pintu itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Lampu yang ada di dalam sana masih menyala terang. Lau melangkahkan kakinya masuk diikuti Sebastian. Buku-buku jari Sebastian memutih membentuk kepalan. Debar jantungnya tidak karuan.

Ruangan itu cukup lapang. Hanya berisi satu ranjang rumah sakit standar dengan tirai berwarna putih di jendelanya. Seseorang bertubuh kurus nampak sedang duduk di ranjang itu. Tubuhnya mulai dari pinggang tertutup selimut. Ia menunduk menatap buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya.

Detak jantung Sebastian melambat. Sosok yang ada di ranjang itu berambut kelabu kusam cepak—kecuali poninya yang dipanjangkan. Tubuhnya kurus dengan kulit pucat yang membungkus. Perlahan, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna sebiru samudra.

Sebastian termangu sejenak. Kedua berlian biru itu terpancang tepat di matanya sendiri yang semerah darah. Sebastian memperhatikan manusia itu baik-baik. Mempelajari bentuk wajahnya yang terlalu sempurna di tempat yang seperti ini.

"Halo," manusia itu menyapa. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum tipis. Suaranya terdengar lemah namun lembut sekali. Parasnya manis melebihi malaikat mana pun yang Sebastian tahu. Iris birunya yang sedalam samudra seolah menenggelamkan Sebastian.

"Aku Ciel," katanya pelan, "senang bertemu denganmu, Dokter."

**xxXxx**

Sebelumnya, Sebastian sungguh terkejut saat melihat manusia pasangannya dari dekat. Manusia itu manis, lemah, dan begitu tanpa dosa—berbeda dengan dirinya. Banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti tentang manusia. Dan, Sebastian merasa kesulitan memikirkannya_. Biarlah_. Sebastian memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Lagipula ia ada di sini hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya saja. Setelah melihat sebentar, paling ia akan pergi. Untuk apa berlama-lama untuk merasakan hal yang disebut cinta? Maaf saja, ya. Sebastian tidak suka terikat dengan apa pun—termasuk benang merah yang katanya amat kuat itu.

Sayangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar perhitungannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Sebastian mulai merasa betah di rumah sakit yang bersekat-sekat itu. Awalnya ia merasa sangat gerah. Namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya dan membuatnya nyaman berada di sini—dan itu membuatnya tak bisa memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi.

Sebastian belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Ia merasa terikat oleh sesuatu—bukan benang di jari kelingkingnya, melainkan sesuatu di dalam dadanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di sini—di dekat manusia bernama Ciel.

Sejak berada dekat dengannya, Sebastian sering tersenyum tanpa sadar—sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya saat ia hidup dalam kesendirian. Mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki belahan jiwa membuat Sebastian merasa sedikit senang, merasa ditemani. Hal itu membuatnya merasa istimewa—dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan. Saat ia merasa seperti itu, benangnya akan bersinar lebih terang.

Seperti sekarang saat ia berada dekat dengan pendampingnya itu.

"Ini akan sakit sedikit. Tahan, ya."

Sebastian menjentik-jentikkan tabung suntik dengan jarinya. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang pasiennya dan membersihkan lengan kurus anak itu dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol. Anak itu, Ciel, mengangguk berani.

"Tenang saja. Sudah setiap hari selama enam tahun aku mendapatkan injeksi seperti ini," katanya sambil tertawa tanpa rasa humor. Sebastian melirik pasiennya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kagum anak kecil sepertimu bisa seberani ini—tolong kepalkan tanganmu," kata Sebastian di sela-sela kegiatannya. Ciel mengepalkan tangannya dengan patuh, namun ekspresinya cemberut.

"Siapa yang anak-anak, hah?" bentaknya dengan suara yang lemah. "Umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun lebih sedikit, Dokter." Ciel meralat ucapan dokternya itu dengan sengit. Ia tidak suka disebut 'anak kecil'. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil sambil menarik jarum yang selama beberapa detik tadi tertancap di bagian dalam siku Ciel.

"Sudah selesai," kata Sebastian mengumumkan. Ia menempelkan plester kecil di kulit yang sudah penuh dengan bekas tusukan jarum itu. Ciel menarik tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal. Sementara Sebastian membereskan peralatannya, mereka berdua terdiam.

Sudah seminggu sejak Sebastian bekerja di sini. Selama waktu yang cukup lama itu, Sebastian akhirnya mengetahui banyak hal tentang manusia yang merupakan pasien sekaligus pendampingnya itu.

Ciel, remaja lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu merupakan yatim piatu. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya adalah bibinya yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Klep jantungnya tidak normal semenjak ia lahir. Pencernaannya pun sensitif sehingga ia sering memuntahkan makanan yang masuk ke perutnya. Daya tahan tubuhnya jauh lebih lemah dari orang normal sehingga ia mudah jatuh sakit.

Semua itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang lemah. Sejak berumur sebelas tahun, ia hanya tinggal di rumah sakit untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan mempermudah pengawasan. Hidup dalam kurungan seperti ini membuatnya tidak memiliki teman dan selalu merasa kesepian.

Sebastian yang sudah selesai dengan propertinya bangkit dan berjalan ke jendela. Tirainya tidak tersingkap. Sejak Sebastian datang ke sini, ia tidak pernah mendapati tirai itu terbuka. Ia melirik Ciel yang sudah sibuk dengan bacaannya.

"Kenapa tirainya tidak pernah dibuka?" tanyanya perhatian. Tangannya bergerak dan menyingkap material putih itu. Sebastian dapat melihat langit awal musim semi yang biru cerah dengan jelas. Cahaya terang matahari menembus masuk. Saat itu juga Ciel berteriak panik.

"Jangan dibuka!" jeritnya. Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ciel meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan buru-buru menarik tirai itu agar tertutup kembali. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Sebastian bertanya sambil menuntun Ciel naik kembali ke ranjangnya. Ia berkerinyit bingung melihat jendela itu. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah.

"Sebaiknya kau membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke ruanganmu sekali-sekali," jelas Sebastian kalem. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Ciel. "Coba lihat kulitmu itu. Seperti vampir saja."

Sebastian tertawa renyah saat memperhatikan Ciel yang perawan dari sinar matahari. Rupanya kelakarnya tidak behasil. Ciel duduk dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan matahari," katanya sebal. Sebastian menaikkan alisnya lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau lihat apa yang ada di luar dari sini. Itu membuatku—"

Ciel menghentikan kalimatnya dengan mendadak. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah malu. Sebastian merasa semakin bingung. Ia ingin tahu apa lanjutan dari kalimat remaja di sebelahnya ini.

"Membuatmu kenapa?" tanyanya perhatian. Sebastian berusaha menangkap sepasang bola biru di wajah Ciel namun tidak berhasil. Sambil membuang pandangannya ke lantai, Ciel menjawab dengan rasa gengsi yang tinggi.

"Aku…," Ciel berdeham, "…takut ketinggian."

Diam.

Sebastian membelalakkan matanya melihat wajah Ciel yang merah padam. Mengatakan kelemahan diri sendiri tentu melukai harga diri. Alasan yang sedehana sekali; takut ketinggian. Sebastian tidak tega menertawakan Ciel melihat wajahnya yang imut begitu.

"Wh—apa?" Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya dengan berdeham. Tapi Ciel tahu kalau Sebastian mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Apa? Melihat langit yang dekat seperti itu membuatku takut jatuh! Memangnya salah?" semburnya dengan rona wajah yang belum berkurang sedikit pun. Sebastian berdeham sekali lagi.

"Tidak, kok—uhuk, aneh saja," katanya berusaha terdengar serius. Ia sudah sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Ciel tersinggung dengan menahan tawa. Namun anak itu tetap saja terlihat sebal.

"Huh, memangnya kau tidak aneh, apa?" balasnya keras. "Semua dokter memakai jas putih, sedangkan kau tidak." Ciel berhenti sejenak sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sebastian. "Kau justru memakai kemeja hitam-hitam terus, bukannya jas putih. Kalau ada orang yang melihatmu di luar, mereka akan berpikir kalau Dokter sedang berkabung."

Pernyataan itu membuat Sebastian melirik pakaiannya sendiri. Ia dengan keras menolak memakai pakaian putih. Memang terlihat nyentrik untuk orang yang berstatus dokter. Apalagi ini di rumah sakit di mana semua dokter mondar-mandir menggunakan jas putih.

"Eh, aneh, ya?" gumam Sebastian retoris. Ciel mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Sebastian tertawa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Begini saja, supaya adil biar kuberi tahu apa kelemahanku." Sebastian tersenyum bijak. Ia mengelus bagian belakang kepala Ciel dengan lembut.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" Ciel terlihat tertarik sekali. Sebastian sengaja mengulur-ulur jawabannya untuk menggoda anak itu. Ciel menggoyang-goyang pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya, ya, ya…," sela Sebastian sambil tertawa. Ia berdeham sekali untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku takut ruangan tertutup dan yang berbatas sempit. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

Tangan Sebastian terus bergerak membelai rambut pendek Ciel. Ciel tidak terlalu memedulikan tangan Sebastian yang seenaknya menyentuhnya. Pemuda manis itu membelalakkan matanya yang bulat indah.

"_Claustrophobia_?" Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja berada di ruangan rumah sakit seperti ini." Ia merapatkan duduknya di sebelah Sebastian. Matanya berbinar tertarik.

Sebastian tertawa sebentar. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan suara yang jernih dan dalam. "Dengar, Ciel," katanya, "jangan pernah menunjukkan ketakutanmu. Berjuanglah untuk melawannya. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan rasa takut mengendalikan dirimu. Dengan begitu kau akan merasa kuat."

Sebastian mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan dramatis. Ciel menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum cerah lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya dengan cara yang menurut Sebastian imut. Wajahnya terlihat tertarik dan ingin tahu. Sebastian tersenyum puas tanpa memberikan jawaban. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Ciel dan menariknya lembut.

"Sini. Ikut aku," ajaknya sambil menggandeng Ciel. Merasa tangannya ditarik seperti itu, Ciel dengan refleks menolak. Ia mulai berfirasat buruk.

"Ke mana?" Ciel memegangi sprei putihnya erat-erat. Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pergi melawan ketakutanmu," jawab Sebastian kalem. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Ciel untuk menenangkannya. "Ke atap."

Ciel memandanginya horor. Tuh, kan!

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Ayolah," sela Sebastian sabar. "Aku akan menopangmu dari samping. Saat kau merasa takut, aku akan menguatkanmu. Aku janji. Kau tidak mau hidupmu dikuasai rasa takut terus menerus, kan? Aduh, masa kau mengaku kalah, sih?"

Ciel menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jelas ia tidak mau dikalahkan oleh rasa takutnya. Ia bimbang sebentar. Namun pegangannya di tangan Sebastian menguat. Sebastian tersenyum puas merasakan itu.

"Bagus," katanya seraya tersenyum tulus. Sebastian berbalik dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Ciel di kedua tangannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ciel yang diperlakukan seperti pengantin wanita itu berusaha berontak.

"Ap—aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protesnya keras. Wajahnya memerah saat berada di pelukan Sebastian seperti itu. Wajar, kan? Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Ingatan akan pelukan ayahnya saja sudah hilang.

"Jangan," tolak Sebastian tegas. "Kita akan menaiki tangga nanti, bukan elevator. Kau yakin bisa menaiki tangga sendirian? Kita coba pelan-pelan saja. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Ciel membisu sambil menyetujui ucapan Sebastian. Ia menyerah. Ia membiarkan dagunya menempel di salah satu bahu Sebastian dan menghadap ke belakang. Ciel tidak yakin bisa menaiki tangga di lantai paling atas tanpa kaki yang gemetaran. Lagipula terapi menghilangkan phobia tidak bisa dilakukan langsung, bukan?

Ciel menurut tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sebastian berjalan ke luar kamarnya dan menuju tangga. Saat pijakan kaki Sebastian di tangga semakin jauh, Ciel mulai gemetaran. Ia memeluk leher Sebastian lebih kuat saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di belakang mereka.

Naik, semakin naik… Ciel bisa melihat dasar tangga yang menjauh saat satu tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sebastian kuat-kuat.

"Ciel?"

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar napas Ciel yang mulai terengah. Oh, ayolah. Yang memanjat tangga itu Sebastian, kan? Kenapa harus terengah-engah?

Sebastian tidak bisa melihat wajah Ciel karena bocah itu menghadap ke belakang. Namun detik itu juga ia menyadari apa masalah Ciel.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang," bisik Sebastian menenangkan. Ia memeluk Ciel lebih erat agar anak itu tahu kalau ia menjaganya. "Sebentar lagi sampai. Tenang saja. Jangan takut."

Sebastian berbisik dekat sekali di telinga Ciel. Anak itu menurut tanpa protes apa pun. Ciel memutar kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati wajah Sebastian yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Ciel tidak tidak menyadarinya selama seminggu sebelum ini. Dengan jarak yang begini dekat, Ciel dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Kulitnya yang pucat tiada cacat seperti pualam, rahangnya kokoh… Ciel dapat mencium aroma tubuh lelaki itu saat mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Sebastian. Bau… hujan?

Ciel memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia menyukai aroma itu. Ciel pernah merasai bau yang seperti itu saat ia masih kecil—saat ia masih bebas berjalan di luar rumah sakit. Bau khas yang terbawa udara setelah hujan. Entah kenapa, Ciel merasa senang sekali berada dekat dengan pria ini.

Ciel masih memejamkan matanya saat langkah Sebastian terhenti. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar saat angin kencang menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Cahaya matahari jatuh di kulitnya yang pucat. Seketika itu juga ia merasa hangat.

"Sudah sampai…," kata Sebastian sambil menurunkan Ciel, "…di atap."

Ciel terbelalak. Ia tidak sebegitu jarangnya menikmati udara outdoor sampai harus terbelalak seperti itu. Namun dari sini segalanya terlihat berbeda. Anginnya terasa lebih kencang namun menyenangkan. Ciel menengadah dan mendapati mangkuk biru besar terbalik di atasnya.

Ciel kembali menunduk saat merasa silau. Dilihatnya Sebastian yang sudah berada di dekat pagar berjaring kawat tebal. Ia sedang tersenyum dan memandangi apa yang ada di bawah sana.

"Sini, Ciel!" panggil Sebastian setengah berteriak—berusaha mengalahkan suara angin. Ciel merasa sedikit gentar. Namun keinginannya untuk mengalahkan rasa takut lebih besar.

Perlahan, Ciel melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke tempat Sebastian berada. Saat ia berhasil mencapai tujuannya, ia merasa menyesal. Dari sini, yang ada di bawah terlihat amat kecil, sedangkan yang ada di atas terlihat sangat dekat. Dua hal itu berarti satu; Ciel berada di tempat yang tinggi sekali.

Menyadari kenyataan itu, ketakutan Ciel kembali muncul. Ia merasa seolah-olah akan jatuh. Ciel mengencangkan pegangannya di jalinan kawat yang menjadi pembatas itu. Sebastian yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menyadari bahwa remaja itu mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya.

"Sshhh, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," bisiknya menenangkan. Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel dan meremasnya lembut. "Tenang saja. Aku ada di sisimu."

Wajah Ciel terlihat cemberut sedikit. Ucapan Sebastian tidak menenangkannya sama sekali. Ia tidak memercayai ucapan pria itu. Saking tidak sukanya berada di atap, Ciel berjalan kembali ke pintu sambil menggandeng Sebastian.

"Kita kembali saja, yuk," ajaknya dengan suara yang dibuat tegar. Ia terus menarik tangan Sebastian yang sayangnya tidak mau ikut melangkah. Saat Ciel berbalik, ia melihat Sebastian yang nampaknya terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan di bawah.

"Dokter!" seru Ciel sedikit keras. Sebastian tidak terlihat ingin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang. Ciel ingin sekali mendadak punya kekuatan lebih untuk menyeret Sebastian turun. Namun genggamannya mengendur saat melihat wajah Sebastian yang begitu rileks.

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Sebastian pelan. "Kalau masuk sekarang, bisa-bisa ganti aku yang merasa takut." Sebastian tertawa renyah. Seketika itu Ciel merasa tidak tega memaksa Sebastian masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi.

Ciel menyerah. Ia melepaskan tangan Sebastian yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Matanya terpejam, namun ia tersenyum lega. Ciel duduk tepat di sebelahnya sambil memandangi wajah tampan dokternya.

"Kalau tiduran di situ nanti pakaianmu kotor, lho," ujar Ciel tiba-tiba. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Sebastian tertawa kecil. Wajah Ciel memerah sedikit saat menyadari betapa sempurnanya wajah Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemejaku hitam. Kalau kotor tidak akan kelihatan," katanya sambil tertawa. "Keren, kan? Karena itu aku selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Bukan maksudku untuk berkabung. Yah, tapi karena itu juga banyak yang memanggilku 'gagak'."

Angin kembali berhembus lembut untuk mengacak-acak rambut Ciel. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya sambil terus memandangi Sebastian yang tingkahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dokter—yang biasanya selalu menjaga wibawanya di dekat pasien.

"Alasanmu aneh, deh," cibir Ciel tanpa ada maksud mengejek, kemudian ia tertawa. Sebastian memang memiliki figur yang serba hitam. Tanpa dapat ia sadari, sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan poni Sebastian dari wajahnya.

"Ciel?" Sebastian terkejut. Ia membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan lembut Ciel membelai kepalanya. Rasa geli aneh menjalarinya saat ujung-ujung jari itu menyapu sebelah pipinya.

"Tunggu, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu," kata Ciel dengan nada serius—begitu pula dengan ekspresinya. Sebastian merasa bingung sedikit. Namun ia membiarkan Ciel menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Nyatanya menyukai sensasi itu. Sebastian terdiam sambil balas memandangi Ciel.

"Dokter…," panggil Ciel, "apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

Setelah satu pertanyaan itu, Ciel menghentikan belaiannya di wajah Sebastian dengan tiba-tiba. Rona wajahnya muncul sedikit demi sedikit saat ia menyadari bahwa barusan ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak sopan. Ia menarik tangannya buru-buru dan tergeragap.

"Ah—a—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan. Perasaan itu datang tiba-tiba. Aku merasa dekat denganmu. Kukira kita pernah bertemu, jadi..."

Ciel tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sehingga sebagian besar wajahnya ikut tersembunyi. Sebastian tertawa kecil. Tangan semungil itu tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajah yang terus berusaha untuk terbit.

Sebastian tersenyum saat Ciel cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan untuk menyembunyikan muka. Mendengar ucapan Ciel barusan… apa anak itu menyadari ikatan di antara mereka—meski ia manusia yang tidak bisa melihat benang merah?

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa dekat denganku?" tanya Sebastian blak-blakan. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk segera bertanya. Ciel berbalik dengan wajah kaget bercampur malu.

"Ha—eh? Memangnya tadi aku bilang begitu?" katanya sambil menutup wajahnya lagi—malu.

"Iya, kok," desak Sebastian sambil tersenyum jahil. "Sekarang coba bilang, kenapa?"

Ciel menelan ludahnya sekali. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat ia sadar bahwa ia telah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memahami alasannya.

"Bagaimana, ya…," gumamnya bingung. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Sejak kecil aku sudah biasa hidup sendirian. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal dan bibiku selalu sibuk bekerja. Di rumah sakit pun aku tidak punya teman.

"Tapi kau beda. Kau tidak bersikap seperti dokter-dokter yang lain. Mereka mengerikan , tapi kau… kau menyenangkan. Mau menemaniku di kamar sampai waktu tidur, menungguiku saat makan untuk mengawasiku agar tidak muntah, dan macam-macam lagi. Aku tidak pernah punya orang yang selalu berada di sampingku. Itu saja."

Ciel terdiam setelah mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Alisnya tertaut saat ia menyebutkan berbagai kebaikan Sebastian. Baru sekarang ia sadar kalau dokter itu selalu menemaninya. Sebastian memandangi wajah Ciel selama beberapa detik penuh.

"Kau kesepian, ya?" tanya Sebastian lirih. Ciel menolak menatap wajahnya. Ia memilih untuk memainkan ujung pakaiannya tanpa tujuan.

"Ya."

"..."

"Aku sedih sekali. Orang-orang yang berjanji akan selalu menemaniku akhirnya pergi satu-persatu. Saat ibu meninggal, ayah berjanji akan selalu menemaniku. Tapi pada akhirnya ayah juga pergi duluan."

Ciel tertawa getir di akhir ceritanya—menertawakan nasibnya sendiri. "Kenapa begini, ya? Orang-orang bilang pertemuan dan perpisahan hanya masalah jodoh. Tapi aku tidak suka ditinggal-tinggal. Sekarang aku tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain."

Dengan telinganya yang sangat peka, Sebastian dapat mendengar Ciel mendesah tanpa arti. Setelah memandanginya selama beberapa saat, Sebastian bangkit duduk dan memaksa Ciel untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Ap—Dokter Michaelis?" Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya terkejut saat merasa tangan Sebastian menyentuh dagunya. Sebastian menunduk agar pandangan mereka sejajar. Ekspresinya serius.

"Kalau sekarang aku bilang bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu apa pun yang terjadi… kau bisa percaya padaku?"

Hening melanda keduanya. Suara angin terasa dinyaringkan oleh amplifier yang tercipta dari keheningan mereka. Sebastian menggenggam tangan Ciel erat. Ia harap amplifier itu tidak turut mengeraskan suara debar jantungnya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Percayalah padaku."

Sebastian mengulang dengan keyakinan yang sama besar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berkata begitu. Sebastian sendiri terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ganjil… Tapi ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk mengatakan dan mewujudkan hal itu.

Ciel tercengang. Ia memandang iris claret Sebastian dan tangannya bergantian. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, tawa terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Wh—Dokter apa-apaan, sih?" semburnya di antara tawa. Ia meninju bahu Sebastian pelan saat genggaman di tangannya terlepas. "Tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk menghiburku."

Ciel tertawa getir. Selalu begini. Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa mereka akan melindunginya. Tapi saat Ciel menggantungkan harapannya, mereka akan membuangnya. Setelah sedikit dewasa, Ciel mengerti bahwa itu hanya kata-kata penghiburan yang kosong dan tanpa maksud. Sejak itu ia menjaga dirinya untuk tidak berharap banyak. Lebih baik begitu daripada tahu harapannya dihempaskan oleh orang yang ia jadikan tempat bersandar.

Angin di awal musim semi kembali berhembus dingin—membawa awan-awan yang lembut seperti kapas. Ciel memberanikan diri untuk menghadap ke atas. Di sana awan kelabu kebiruan menggantung rendah membawa aroma air yang sejuk. Ciel ingin tahu apakah bau yang ia rasakan itu berasal dari awan di sana atau dari Sebastian di sampingnya.

"Jangan pangil aku 'dokter'. 'Sebastian' saja," ia tertawa. "Lagipula aku tidak bercanda, kok," kata Sebastian sungguh-sungguh. Ia meletakkan tangannya di salah satu bahu Ciel agar anak itu menatapnya.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku. Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri."

Ciel terdiam—menolak untuk menatap mata Sebastian. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan rona wajah yang mulai muncul lagi.

Sebastian itu orang yang aneh, menurutnya. Tahu-tahu datang dan berlaku seolah ia itu dekat sekali dengan Ciel. Tidak segan-segan menggandeng, merangkul, dan menyentuhnya. Semua itu terasa baru untuk Ciel. Ia sudah lama sendiri. Merasakan perlakuan Sebastian tentu membuatnya merasa aneh. Tapi juga… senang?

"Baiklah, um, Sebastian…," ucap Ciel sambil berdeham. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menatap Sebastian balik. Mata berwarna merah itu memberinya keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu… maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum agak pedih. Kedua iris birunya berkilat penuh harap.

"Berjanji untuk selalu menemaniku sampai kapan pun dan selalu berada di sampingku apa pun yang terjadi? Bisakah kau membuatku percaya padamu?"

Ciel tersenyum miris. Angin dingin berhembus di antara mereka. Aroma hujan itu semakin jelas terasa. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, langit di atas mereka menggelap akibat arakan awan kelabu yang berhenti di atas atap. Sebastian balas tersenyum. Lembut sekali.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," pinta Sebastian sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Ciel. Ia sendiri sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya di antara mereka berdua. Kening Ciel berkerut bingung. Tapi ia menurut.

"Untuk apa?" Ciel memandangi tangan kanannya bingung. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sana kecuali kulit tipis yang pucat. Tapi Sebastian bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain di jari kelingking anak itu.

Dalam satu gerak pelan Sebastian menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Ciel. Ia tersenyum lebar saat merasa jari Ciel membalas kaitannya itu.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku berjanji," bisiknya. "Aku tidak akan melanggar janji yang kuucap sendiri. Aku akan terus berada di samping Ciel. Makanya, kau harus percaya padaku… ya?"

Sebastian tersenyum pada Ciel yang hanya bisa menatap kelingking mereka tertaut. Ia menunduk dalam. Ada sesuatu yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin menangis. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sedih? Bukan.

Terharu? Mungkin.

Selama ini tidak ada orang yang mau berada di sampingnya—termasuk bibinya sendiri. Mereka tidak akan rela untuk mengurusinya yang selalu membuat repot. Para perawat sering memandangnya jijik saat ia memuntahkan makanannya. Tapi Sebastian tidak. Ia telaten dalam merawat Ciel. Kenapa orang ini baik sekali?

Langit menggelap. Bayangan mereka berdua yang tadi saling bertemu hilang. Titik-titik air dingin mendarat di bahu dan rambut Ciel saat anak itu gagal menahan air matanya. Ciel menangis tanpa suara seperti anak kecil. Air matanya yang jatuh di lantai beton bergabung dengan air hujan yang pelan-pelan turun.

Awalnya Sebastian menyangka titik-titik itu adalah jejak gerimis juga. Tapi saat melihat bulirnya yang lebih besar dan rapat, Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya wajah Ciel yang tidak karuan dengan bahu yang berguncang.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Sebastian buru-buru mengusap pipi Ciel dengan punggung tangannya. "Kalau menangis seperti itu nanti hujannya semakin deras, lho." Sebastian tertawa renyah. Ciel menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Ha—habisnya… aku, 'kan—"

Ciel tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi selain menangis. Setelah bertahun-tahun kesepian, keberadaan orang di sampingnya terlalu mengejutkan. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali merasa sesenang ini.

Sebastian melepaskan kelingkingnya dan ganti menggenggam tangan Ciel. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi anak yang sedang menunduk itu. Satu tangannya memegang belakang kepala Ciel. Uap napas mereka saling menyapa. Lagi-lagi Ciel dapat merasakannya. Aroma hujan yang bercampur dengan hujan sungguhan yang mulai deras.

Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah tampan Sebastian yang dekat sekali dengannya. Dokter itu tersenyum. Ia menggandeng Ciel lalu berdiri.

"Ayo pulang," katanya , "gawat kalau kau kehujanan."

Sebastian kembali mengendong Ciel dalam pelukannya. Ia melangkah buru-buru untuk menghindari hujan yang menderas. Tangannya yang memeluk Ciel mengerat.

Kali ini Ciel tidak memprotes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**It quietly began to rain, the tears of skyscraper**_

_**The two gazed at the steam**_

_**The red handprints left quietly behind on the window"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

Maaf menunggu. Akhir-akhir ini kondisiku agak nggak oke. Rasanya seperti; kalau nggak makan sakit, tapi kalau makan muntah. Biasa. Penyakit lama. Ditambah lagi otak saya lagi agak kaku habis nulis FF baru. Fic itu (katanya) 'blibet' sekali. Sampai ada yang perlu baca beberapa kali segala. Hahaha. (Perasaan ngak segitunya, deh.)

Maaf update-nya makan waktu. Chapter ini diambil dari lagunya 'Irokui.' yang berjudul Matenrou No Ame Otoko. Daku ngetik sambil dengerin lagu ini, lho. Lagunya sedih. TT"TT

**.**

**"Aku mencari suatu keberanian, karena sudah cukup aku tersandung sebelumnya. Aku mengerti aku bodoh. Seakan tanpa penyesalan aku berlari."**

**[Miseinen—the GazettE]**


	3. Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit: bagian 2

Terima kasih khusus buat **Aku**, **Aiko Enma**, sama **Hanifa **yang sudah peduli sama kondisi fisik daku. Terharu sekali rasanya waktu baca 'semoga lekas sembuh' dari Aiko. Perhatian kalian itu besar sekali pengaruhnya. Makasih juga buat yang bersedia review;

**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**, **Cyrien CR** (Sekarang juga masih BUKAN.),** Luttevearu**, **Sora Shieru, Kikki Kou**, **Kamiya Yuki**, **resharave**, **Yer Friend**, **Codex Leicester** (Iya. Galadriel-nya LOTR. *plakk*), **Aku**, **Aiko Enma** (Itu Sebastian. 'Ia [Ciel] melepaskan tangan 'Sebastian yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai'. Jadi yang langsung merebahkan diri di lantai itu Sebastian. Ambigu, ya?),

**Random Visitor** (Makasih. Tapi ini nggak sekeren itu, lho. Coba lihat FFKS yang lain. Banyak yang lebih keren), **Vi Ether Muneca**, **Hanifa** (Review lima kali juga boleh *nggaktahuterimakasih* Jangan khawatir. Aku nggak akan masuk RS lagi, Hani (honey?) *digebukin*)

**Chernaya sapochka**, **AraAra Siluman Katak**, **rara phantomhive** (Udah bubar betulan.),

**.**

Maaf menunggu. Selamat baca. Semoga berkenan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan menderas saat dua lelaki itu berdiri di atas atap. Tangan mereka bertautan. Satu yang lebih tua berdiri sambil memegangi payung lebar. Mereka berdiri tenang sambil melihat bangunan-bangunan yang dilapisi tabir putih rintik hujan.

"Kau sudah tidak terlihat takut lagi berada di sini." Sebastian melirik Ciel yang sudah berwajah tenang. Beda dengan minggu-minggu lalu saat tubuhnya masih sering kaku saat merasa takut.

"Tidak selama ada kau," jawabnya tenang. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan cerah. "Kau bilang kau akan menopangku saat aku merasa takut, 'kan?"

Ciel tersenyum ceria. Di cuaca yang buruk dan suram seperti ini ia berwajah riang sekali. Sebastian tersenyum. Ciel yang ini berbeda sekali dengan dirinya di minggu-minggu yang lalu.

"Ya," jawabnya, "aku sudah berjanji."

Sebastian dan Ciel saling bertukar pandang. Menukar pikiran di dalam kepala masing-masing. Ciel tersenyum. Genggamannya pada tangan Sebastian menguat. Ia bergumam dengan rona wajah yang mulai terbit.

"…terima kasih…," ujarnya pelan. Sebastian tersenyum dan membalas remasan tangan itu. Mereka kembali terdiam—menikmati simfoni yang tercipta dari tamparan hujan yang menjatuhi atap beton.

"Eh, Ciel…," panggil Sebastian tiba-tiba. "Kau kuat berada di luar rumah sakit selama seharian penuh?" tanyanya penasaran

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya—membentuk suatu ekspresi bingung yang timpang. Ia menjawab lamat-lamat. "Tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa. Bibi mengurungku di rumah sakit untuk mempermudah pengawasannya saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ciel masih belum mengganti ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Ekspresi itu semakin menjadi saat Ciel melihat Sebastian menyeringai misterius.

"Begini…," Sebastian memulai, "besok Sabtu aku libur. Apa tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk berada di luar rumah sakit selama sehari itu?"

"Er, yah—tidak apa-apa. Kau, kan, dokterku. Kenapa, sih?" tanya Ciel bingung. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya menanggapi dengan senyum puas.

"Besok ayo kita pergi berdua," ajaknya, "ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Warna Mimpi**

**[1]**

—**Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit—**

**(bagian 2)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu di akhir Maret masih tergolong rendah. Pagi tadi Sebastian ribut sekali soal outfit yang Ciel kenakan. Bukan masalah penampilan atau apa, tapi untuk menjaga agar anak itu tetap hangat. Apalagi langit terlihat mendung. Sebastian sudah berniat untuk membatalkan acara mereka. Tapi Ciel ngambek dan menuntut untuk tetap pergi.

"Pokoknya kalau nanti hujan, kita harus segera kembali, ya!" tukas Sebastian tegas saat menyetir. Melihat langit yang gelap begitu, Sebastian sudah khawatir akan hujan yang mungkin turun. Itu riskan sekali mengingat Ciel yang mudah sekali sakit walau hanya tertiup angin sedikit.

"Iya, iyaaa," timpal Ciel abai. Ia nampak tidak serius mendengarkan ucapan Sebastian. "Aku cuma tidak mau kau melanggar ucapanmu hanya karena hujan. Heran, deh. Setiap kau keluar ruangan pasti hujan. Setiap naik ke atap juga begitu."

Ciel mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya. Benar juga. Setiap ia ada di luar ruangan pasti hujan.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut dengan keheningan yang membekukan. Ciel masih belum tahu tujuan mereka karena Sebastian menolak memberitahunya. Setelah mobil mereka mencapai tujuan, alis Ciel berkerut.

"_Theme park_?" tanyanya bingung. Ia memandangi Sebastian dengan tatapan bingung. Yang dipandangi hanya nyengir lebar. Ciel makin bingung saat merasa tangannya diseret Sebastian untuk masuk.

"Seharian ini kita akan bersenang-senang," kata Sebastian tenang. Genggamannya di tangan Ciel mengerat. "Ayo kita mulai kencan kita."

"Hah, ap—kencan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hahaha."

**.**

**.**

Pukul enam lebih sedikit. Ciel duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku semen yang ada di taman itu. Tadi Sebastian bilang akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu. Seharian ini ia dan Sebastian sudah berkeliling ke berbagai tempat di theme park itu. Langit sudah menggelap. Untungnya mendung yang tadi tidak berlanjut dengan hujan.

Aneh. Ciel tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Ia senang. Kenangannya bersama orangtuanya dulu kembali sedikit-sedikit.

"Maaf menunggu, Ciel."

Ciel berbalik saat mendengar namanya disebut. Sebastian sudah kembali. Pria itu langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Sebelum Ciel menanyakan apa-apa, Sebastian sudah menyodorkan sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Gula kapas," ujar Sebastian sebelum Ciel dapat bertanya. Ia tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "…anak-anak biasanya suka itu."

"KAU—!" Ciel mengamuk. Ia tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sebastian yang terakhir. Ia tidak suka disebut anak-anak. Ciel memukuli bahu Sebastian dengan kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa. Sebastian hanya tertawa sementara orang-orang yang lewat memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei, sudah. Nanti permennya jatuh!" tegur Sebastian sambil menangkis serangan tak berefek dari Ciel. Tapi Ciel masih belum menghentikan agresinya. Tidak sakit, sih. Menyenangkan malah.

"Jangan pukul aku! Lihat—semua orang memandangi kita," bisik Sebastian agak keras. Seketika itu juga Ciel berhenti. Wajahnya yang merah muda sewarna dengan permen yang sedang ia pegang.

Sebastian tersenyum lega saat Ciel berhenti memukulinya. Ia nyaris tertawa saat melihat wajah Ciel yang sedemikian imut saat sedang malu. Sebastian memperhatikannya baik-baik. Ciel mulai memakan permennya pelan-pelan.

"Er," Ciel berdeham, "…terima kasih…"

"—apa?"

"Aku bilang terima kasih!" jeritnya agak keras. Sebastian sungguh tidak mendengar perkataannya yang pertama tadi. Dari suaranya Sebastian tahu kalau Ciel berterima kasih dengan rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Sebastian menyeringai—menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya singkat. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Ciel kembali berbicara.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya dengan manis. Ia mengulurkan permennya di depan mulut Sebastian. Sebastian mengerjap sekali. Ia tidak menggemari makanan manusia. Apalagi yang manis, tapi—

"Terima kasih."

—kalau bekas Ciel, bolehlah.

Sebastian membuka mulutnya dan menggigit sebagian kecil dari gula kapas itu. Permen itu langsung meleleh di mulutnya. Meninggalkan rasa manis dan lembut yang terasa berbeda. Sebastian menelannya perlahan. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Enak, ya…," gumamnya pelan. Ciel menarik tangannya kembali. Ia tertawa mendengar perkataan Sebastian barusan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya geli. "Rasa manis itu rasa yang paling bisa diterima di lidah orang-orang." Ciel tertawa sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan acara makan permennya. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar opini Ciel barusan. Tapi itu hanya sebentar saja.

"Ciel itu…," gumamnya memulai perkataan. Tapi dalam detik itu pula berhenti. Ciel mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Mirip gula kapas, ya?"

"Hah?"

Ciel menurunkan satu alisnya dan membiarkan yang satu lagi tetap terangkat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sebastian. Mirip gula kapas, katanya? Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan kemiripan apa pun.

"Iya. Mirip gula kapas," ulang Sebastian sabar. Ia tersenyum dengan caranya yang khas sementara Ciel masih mengernyit bingung.

"Gula kapas itu… mengembang, lembut seperti awan… juga manis sekali," jeda, "apa menurutmu itu tidak mirip denganmu?"

"Hah?"

Wajah Ciel sudah nampak tidak bingung lagi. Namun ekspresinya justru semakin aneh. Seperti telah dihantam sesuatu pada kepalanya. Wajahnya merah sekali. Jauh melebihi gula kapas yang baru setengah ia makan.

"J—ja…," Ciel tergeragap. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali. Baru saja Sebastian mendekatkan wajah untuk mendengar anak itu bicara lebih jelas, Ciel malah menjerit keras sekali.

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL-HAL YANG MEMALUKAN!"

Ciel menarik jaketnya sampai menutupi sebagian wajah. Bagian yang tidak tertutup terlihat merah sekali. Malu.

"Aduh, ya ampun," gerutu Sebastian kaget, "kau ini kalau teriak kuat sekali suaranya." Sebastian buru-buru menjauh sebelum mendapat teriakan yang berikutnya. Tapi Ciel masih terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Coba lihat. Semua orang berhenti dan memperhatikan kita," bisik Sebastian sekali lagi. Kini ia sudah berani berbisik di dekat wajah Ciel.

Mendengar perkataannya itu, Ciel kembali tersadar. Anak itu tergeragap dan buru-buru memandang ke sekeliling. Benar saja. Orang-orang itu berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang bisik-bisik dan senyum-senyum segala.

"I—ini, kan, gara-gara kau juga!" jawab Ciel sambil balas berbisik dongkol. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah dari orang-orang. Berbeda dengannya. Sebastian justru dengan percaya diri tersenyum dan menunduk sopan pada orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Dengan caranya itu, mereka yang tadinya berhenti kembali berjalan.

"Apanya yang salahku?" tanya Sebastian tanpa dosa. "Dari tadi pagi juga sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita jalan, kok," tambahnya sambil celingukan. Benar saja. Banyak pengunjung yang curi-curi pandang ke arah mereka.

Mendengar kalimat Sebastian yang terakhir, Ciel ikut celingukan. Pandangannya bertumbukan pada segerombolan remaja wanita yang langsung cekikikan. Melihatnya sekali saja Ciel langsung tahu kalau gadis-gadis itu memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Ciel melirik Sebastian sekilas. Dokter itu nampak santai sekali. Berbeda dengannya yang merasa tidak nyaman jika ditatap orang banyak. Melihatnya yang senyum-senyum tanpa dosa begitu membuat Ciel mendesis kesal.

"Tentu saja salahmu! Kau itu terlalu menarik perhatian. Soalnya kau, 'kan—"

Ciel mendadak terdiam. Wajahnya langsung merah padam tanpa melewati merah muda dulu. Sebastian tidak tahu kenapa—ah, bukan… masih belum tahu kenapa. Yang jelas sesuatu yang hendak dikatakannya itu membuatnya malu.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya menyelidik. Iris merahnya yang indah mengebor ke dalam mata Ciel yang terus bergerak gelisah untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Er—tidak. Lupakan saja!" jawab Ciel buru-buru—masih menolak untuk menatap wajah Sebastian. Suaranya kedengaran tidak meyakinkan. Sebastian menyeringai lebar. Melihatnya yang seperti itu menggugah minatnya untuk menggoda Ciel lebih jauh lagi.

"Mau bilang aku tampan, ya?" katanya setengah bercanda. Ia mati-matian menahan tawa saat melihat rona wajah Ciel yang menggelap jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan! Eh, iya, sih—maksudku—," Ciel gelagapan. Buru-buru ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi wajah. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menggunakan tangan yang satu lagi. Sayangnya tangan itu sedang penuh. Sebastian mengerjap beberapa kali. Maksudnya tadi hanya bercanda, sih. Tapi…

"Aaa, ketahuan! Jadi kau memang berpikir kalau aku tampan, ya?" Sebastian menyeringai lebar sambil mulai mengeluarkan tawa yang terputus-putus. Ciel terbelalak. Ia merasa diejek dengan kalimat barusan. Tapi yang barusan itu ada benarnya juga, sih.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" sela Ciel buru-buru. Dengan rona wajah yang masih belum berkurang, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Meski berusaha menampakkan wajah mengamuk, yang muncul malah wajah malu-malu yang imut.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau wajahmu yang… yang seperti itu…," katanya—masih menolak untuk menyebut Sebastian tampan—, "…menarik perhatian banyak orang?"

Ciel berusaha mencari jawaban terbaik untuk menyembunyikan tingkahnya yang dari tadi salah terus. Sebastian memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang masih terus jahil. Ia tahu kalau Ciel mati-matian berusaha agar ia tidak terus menggodanya.

"Tapi kau juga, kok," ujarnya tenang. Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi. "Kau itu terlalu manis. Jadinya mencolok," lanjutnya dengan suara yang kalem, namun tetap dengan ekspresi yang usil. Wajah Ciel yang ronanya sempat memudar kembali merah padam.

Plakk!

"Aduh!" Mata_ claret_ Sebastian membelalak. Sebuah tangan kecil yang dingin mendarat di pipinya. Dengan segera, yang awalnya terasa dingin itu berubah menjadi panas dan berdenyut. Sebastian terkejut. Tangan siapa lagi itu kalau bukan tangan Ciel.

"Kenapa aku ditampar?" tanyanya—sok—tolol. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya untuk meredakan sensasi yang terasa seperti habis disetrum itu. Bukan karena sakitnya. Tapi karena kontak antara tangan Ciel dengan kulit wajahnya yang baru pertama kali ini terjadi.

"Habisnya kau bicara hal-hal yang memalukan terus, sih!" omel Ciel galak. "Kalau aku memukulmu, itu tidak akan terasa. Jadi kutampar saja," katanya memberikan penjelasan. Uh, ekspresinya saat menjelaskan penyerangan itu terkesan suci sekali.

"Itu tidak memalukan. Itu pujian," balas Sebastian berusaha membela diri. "Lagipula aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Wajah yang terlalu manis itu mudah menarik perhatian orang. Seperti yang kau bilang akan wajahku yang tampan."

Lagi-lagi Sebastian mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Ciel memberengut kesal. Ia tidak suka sekali dengan ekspresi macam itu. Terkesan seperti mengolok-olok.

"Aaah! Berisik!" jeritnya sebal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil melanjutkan makan gula kapas dengan brutal. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah untuk melawan Sebastian—yang dari tadi tidak terkalahkan. Sayangnya Sebastian sama sekali belum lelah.

"Tapi mungkin dua alasan tadi itu bukan alasan yang paling tepat…," gumam Sebastian pura-pura berpikir. Ia berbicara sok misterius. Ciel meliriknya sembunyi-sembunyi—berusaha agar rasa penasarannya tidak tersingkap. Saat meliriknya itu Ciel melihat cengiran Sebastian yang masih bertahan di tempatnya.

"Kurasa…," katanya sengaja memberi jeda, "…alasan yang paling cocok untuk menjelaskan kenapa dari tadi orang-orang memperhatikan kita adalah…"

Jeda—lagi. Ciel sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat Sebastian saat ia merasa sebuah tangan yang kokoh melingkar di bahunya yang kurus.

"Hei—"

"…adalah karena mereka iri karena aku bisa jalan dengan orang yang semanis Ciel."

Kedua mata Ciel yang sewarna dengan laut membola. Rangkulan di bahunya mengerat. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu terus menariknya lebih dekat. Ciel terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu semua orang yang ada di dekat mereka cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka berdua.

Ciel merasa seperti tubuhnya telah disentuhkan dengan sumber listrik bertegangan tinggi. Debar jantungnya tidak karuan. Semua yang ada dalam dirinya terasa berantakan sekali. Ciel menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"A—apa-apaan kau?" bentaknya galak. Ia berusaha keras sekali untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Pokoknya ia tidak mau kalau Sebastian tahu betapa malunya ia sekarang.

"Oh, maaf. Tidak suka, ya?" Sebastian menarik tangannya lagi. Ia menunjukkan raut bersalah di hadapan Ciel. Saat tangan itu ditarik dari bahunya, Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang dicabut dari dirinya.

"Bu—bukannya begitu…," gumam Ciel cepat. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sebastian, tapi di sini ada banyak orang, lho. Coba kalau sekarang mereka ini sedang berdua saja…

Berduaan?

Ciel menegakan punggungnya dengan tiba-tiba. Barusan apa yang ia pikirkan? Pemikiran itu membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Ini aneh, 'kan? Mereka baru saling kenal, tapi Ciel sudah merasa sedekat ini.

Dekat?

Lagi-lagi Ciel kalang kabut. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikirannya suka berontak. Bukan hanya otak, tapi tubuhnya juga. Wajahnya sering terasa panas—bukan demam—dan jantungnya berdenyut tidak normal. Semua ini terjadi sejak kedatangan Sebastian. Ya. Sebastianlah yang membuatnya kacau seperti ini.

"Aaah! Sudah, ah! Kita pulang saja!" sentak Ciel frustrasi. Ia mulai gusar dengan pandangan banyak orang di sekeliling mereka. Sekarang hari libur. Mereka jalan berdua—di theme park pula. Tidak salah kalau orang-orang itu benar-benar mengira mereka pacaran.

Melihat Ciel yang buru-buru mau lari, Sebastian langsung ambil tindakan. Sebelum anak itu berdiri, Sebastian sudah menangkap tangannya yang masih memegang permen dan memaksanya kembali duduk dengan muka memelas.

"Eh, jangan marah, dong. Aku tidak serius, kok!" sela Sebastian setengah sadar. Setelah mengatakan satu kalimat itu, keduanya membeku dan saling tatap. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka sama.

Tidak serius?

Apa Sebastian benar-benar tidak serius? Sungguh, Sebastian tidak bermaksud untuk berkata bahwa ia hanya main-main dan bercanda. Sedangkan, Ciel… sepertinya ia sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan barusan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia kembali duduk. Selama beberapa menit suasana di antara mereka terasa kaku.

"Anu… Sebastian," panggil Ciel tiba-tiba. Suaranya lirih. Kepalanya ditundukkan menghadap tanah. Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak akan lari, kok. Jadi…," jeda, "bisa lepas tanganku?"

Akhirnya Ciel mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat menatap Sebastian. Ekspresinya datar sambil bolak-balik menatap wajah dan tangan Sebastian. Sebastian tergeragap. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali dan meminta maaf dengan wajah yang malu.

Ini pertama kalinya Sebastian berwajah begitu di depan Ciel.

"Aaa… maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk lancang. Aku cuma tidak mau kau pergi duluan. Habisnya tujuan akhir kita baru bisa dicapai pukul tujuh," jawabnya grogi. Ciel mengerutkan alisnya sambil nyengir timpang. Kenapa keadaan berbalik begini mudah?

"Oh, ya? Memangnya ada apa dengan pukul tujuh?" tanya Ciel penasaran—masih menyeringai dan berusaha untuk tidak cengengesan. Langit sudah menggelap. Sebastian bersyukur karena rona wajahnya yang mulai memudar tidak kelihatan karena minimnya penerangan.

Sebastian berdeham sEkali sambil melirik arlojinya. Pas. Nanti—pada pukul tujuh. Dengan sisa waktu sebanyak ini, rencana Sebastian pasti berhasil. Sebuah penutup yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, itu, sih…"

**.**

**.**

"Ferris-wheel? Jangan bercanda!"

Ciel berteriak horor. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Yang bisa ia ucapkan hanya sumpah serapah yang tak putus-putus. Objek besar di hadapannya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Sesuatu yang pada umumnya dianggap menyenangkan justru membekukan Ciel.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini serius," jawab Sebastian kalem. ia memegang tangan anak itu agar Ciel tidak terlalu tenggelam dengan ketakutannya. "Ini untuk terapimu juga."

Ciel masih ternganga. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang dipaksa bajak laut untuk terjun ke laut dengan sebatang papan kayu. Ini mengerikan.

"Terapi fobia? Dulu siapa yang bilang untuk mencobanya pelan-pelan?" jerit Ciel sebal. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyeret Sebastian pergi. "Ayo, pulang! Ini tidak lucu. Tidak lucu sama sekali!"

Ciel terus berusaha menarik-narik tangan Sebastian yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tentu saja. Bocah bertubuh sekurus itu—apalagi ia sakit—tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan pemuda tegap atletis seperti Sebastian.

"Ini juga sudah pelan-pelan," timpal Sebastian sabar. "Kincir ria tidak seburuk itu, kok. Kemarin kau tidak apa-apa berada di atap. Sekarang kenapa begini lagi, sih?"

"Kemarin dan sekarang itu beda, bodoh!" bentaknya balik. Ciel benar-benar tidak mau menaiki wahana yang satu itu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang ingin kabur dari kejaran teroris. Perlu berapa kali Ciel mengulangnya agar Sebastian mengerti?

Sebastian mengeratkan genggamannya saat Ciel menariknya lebih kuat juga. Ekspresinya sengaja dibuat kecewa. Ciel berhenti berusaha menyeretnya pergi. Ia jadi merasa kasihan dengan wajahnya yang memelas itu.

Lagi-lagi—kenapa keadaan berbalik begini mudah?

Akhirnya Ciel menyerah. Meski dengan wajah yang masam semasam-masamnya, ia tetap pasrah digandeng Sebastian ke wahana yang paling dibencinya lebih dari apa pun itu. Sebastian diam-diam menyeringai usil. Bukan maksudnya menjahili Ciel. Buktinya ia tetap memegang tangan anak itu erat-erat.

"Terus pegang tanganku. Dengan begitu semuanya akan baik-baik saja," janjinya yakin. Sebastian meremas tangan Ciel sekali untuk pembuktian. Ciel tidak menolaknya. Ia berjalan perlahan—ke tempat yang akan membawanya tinggi, jauh dari tanah.

Ciel duduk dengan posisi yang sangat kaku. Wajahnya masam sekali. Sebastian yang duduk di hadapannya senyum-senyum sendiri. Sekarang bukan ia yang menggandeng tangan Ciel, melainkan Ciel yang memeganginya erat-erat. Erat sekali. Sebastian dapat merasa pegangan itu sedikit licin karena tangan Ciel yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya perhatian. Ia menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Ciel yang memucat dan sedikit berkeringat. Seandainya Ciel kenapa-kenapa, mungkin ia bisa menenangkannya dengan melakukan sesuatu. Apa sajalah. Tapi—

—mana mau Ciel yang gengsinya tinggi itu mengaku kalau dirinya takut cuma karena naik kincir ria saja?

Ciel tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendecak sebal dan membuang pandangannya ke luar lewat jendela. Ciel menelan ludahnya sekali. Dari sini segalanya mulai terlihat kecil. Makin lama makin kecil. Berarti ia sudah berada di tempat yang tinggi sekali.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sebastian sekali lagi. Ia menangkap pipi Ciel dan menghindarkannya dari jendela. Anak itu masih diam dengan wajah yang tetap tidak mengenakkan. Pandangannya ditaruh di ujung sepatunya.

Sebastian mendesah nyaris tidak bersuara. Sudut kanan bibirnya ditarik sedikit untuk membuat sebuah seringai samar yang timpang. "Kalau diam begitu kuanggap kau tidak apa-apa," katanya, "baguslah. Dengan begitu kita bisa sering-sering ke sini."

Sebastian tertawa pendek. Maksudnya, sih, ingin menggoda Ciel lagi. Tapi ada yang aneh. Ciel tidak membentak, memukul, atau menamparnya. Tapi justru mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya lurus-lurus sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Yah…," katanya lamat-lamat, "asal denganmu dan… selama aku masih hidup saat memijak tanah saja, sih."

Sebastian mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Barusan Ciel bilang apa? Dia mau diajak ke tempat-tempat tinggi… olehnya? Padahal Sebastian mengira bahwa ia akan mendapat jawaban seperti; 'aku tidak mau diajak olehmu ke tempat mengerikan seperti ini!' atau penolakan-penolakan lainnya.

Sebastian mengerjap sekali lagi dan bertanya sambil menahan tawa. "Eh? Serius mau ke sini lagi?" tanyanya geli. Mendengar dokternya yang berkata seperti itu, Ciel membelalak.

"Jadi kau bercanda?"

"Yah, tadinya maksudku cuma bercanda," jawabnya tenang. Yang ia dapatkan setelah itu bukanlah jawaban dari bibir mungil Ciel, melainkan tamparan keras dari tangan yang kecil itu.

"Serius sedikit, dong! Kau ini suka sekali mempermainkan orang!" omelnya ribut. Sebastian memegang pipinya yang tadi kena tampar. Duh, manisnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukannya begitu. Habisnya dari tadi kau diam terus, sih," jawabnya buru-buru. Ciel memberengut kesal. Tapi itu justru membuat Sebastian makin terpancing untuk menggodanya terus.

"Tadi kau serius bilang mau ke sini kalau denganku? Kenapa? Ingin lama-lama berduaan denganku, ya?"

"Kau—"

"Duuh, kita, 'kan, sudah setiap hari bersama di rumah sakit. Masa masih belum puas juga, si—"

PLAKK!

Lagi-lagi Sebastian beroleh satu tamparan di pipinya yang lain. Ia meringis. Saat melirik Ciel, Sebastian dapat melihat bahwa wajah pucat anak itu berubah jadi merah sekali.

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu! Maksudku—aku cuma," Ciel terdiam. Ia tidak melanjutkan apa yang tadi ingin dikatakannya. Sebagai gantinya ia menunjukkan satu ekspresi malu dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan.

Sebastian tertawa tanpa suara—berusaha keras sekali untuk menghentikannya. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk menggoda Ciel lebih jauh lagi. Tapi rasanya kasihan juga melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti…," sahut Sebastian kalem. Ia menepuk kepala Ciel dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku akan mengajakmu lagi suatu saat nanti. Kalau kau sudah benar-benar tidak takut dengan ketinggian."

Sebastian tersenyum lembut. Ciel menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sebastian. Ekspresinya datar, namun matanya berbicara. Sebastian menyelami laut biru yang ada di hadapannya itu—berusaha membalas apa yang ingin dikatakan Ciel. Ciel balas tersenyum.

"Aku menantikan saat itu," katanya singkat. Sebastian tidak membalasnya lagi. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Suasana itu sedikit tidak enak. Tapi di antara keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali.

Sebastian bolak-balik melirik arlojinya dan pemandangan di luar sana. Ekspresinya seperti menunggu-nunggu sesuatu. Ciel yang menangkap gerak-gerik itu menautkan pangkal alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Sebastian tidak menjawab secara verbal—melainkan hanya tersenyum senang dan menunjuk ke jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan di luar.

"Ada apa, s—"

"Sshh, lihat saja ke luar!" pinta Sebastian cepat. Ciel—meski masih bingung—akhirnya tetap bergabung dengan Sebastian untuk menatap ke luar jendela. Pemandangan di bawah membuatnya merinding tiba-tiba. Baru saja ia hendak menarik kepalanya kembali, sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di langit malam menahannya.

Awalnya hanya satu. Ciel melihat ada satu kilatan cahaya kuning berekor yang terlontar ke langit. Dalam milisekon, kilatan itu meledak pada bagian intinya dan pecah menjadi ribuan percik-percik terang berwarna-warni.

Kemudian segalanya menjadi jelas. Bunyi desis dan asap tipis mengikuti kilatan-kilatan yang muncul berikutnya. Ledakan-ledakan yang sama terjadi lagi membentuk percikan indah dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Curah hujan percik api turun dan langsung menghilang. Corak terang yang serupa dengan Haemanthus itu serentak memenuhi langit malam.

"Kembang api?"

Ciel bergumam takjub. Mata birunya melebar memantulkan kilat-kilat yang terus muncul bergantian. Keindahan seperti itu pernah ia lihat saat ia masih kecil sekali. Melihatnya sekali lagi membuat Ciel merasa aneh dan tergelitik. Badannya terasa ringan dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Senang.

"Yap. Kembang api. Biasanya dinyalakan setiap Sabtu pukul tujuh malam. Kau suka?" Sebastian tersenyum. Ia melirik Ciel di sebelahnya. Wajah mereka sudah dekat sekali. Untuk saat ini, bagi Sebastian wajah Ciel lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan seribu kembang api.

"Cantik sekali…," gumam Ciel pelan, "…benar-benar indah." Anak itu tersenyum tanpa sadar—masih fokus sepenuhnya untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Sebastian yang terus-menerus memandangi wajahnya.

Sebastian terdiam. Ia sudah tidak memedulikan apa pun yang ada di luar itu. Semua itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting adalah kenyataan bahwa ia telah membuat Ciel merasa senang. Melihatnya tersenyum sudah membuatnya senang sekali.

Semuanya terasa aneh bagi Sebastian. Kehangatan yang ganjil mengalir sedikit demi sedikit untuk membasahi hati iblisnya yang kering. Ini pertama kalinya Sebastian merasa seperti ini. Rela melakukan apa pun, mengatakan apa pun, atau bahkan mengorbankan eksistensinya demi Ciel. Ciel-nya, belahan jiwanya.

Sekarang Sebastian menyadari bahwa perasaan itu adalah cinta.

Ia mencintai Ciel dengan apa pun yang ada pada anak itu. Sebastian mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sebastian mencintainya lebih dari apa pun bahkan nyawanya sendiri. Sebastian mencintai Ciel.

"Ciel…," panggilnya lirih. Nyaris tanpa suara. Ciel menoleh perlahan. Pelan sekali. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Sebastian berada dekat sekali dengannya. Ciel tidak dapat menjawab apa pun—hanya balas menatap dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Ciel…," Sebastian kembali menyebut namanya. Bisikannya semakin lemah. Ia menggenggam tangan Ciel erat. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membelai bagian belakang kepala Ciel. Ia tersenyum tipis dan penuh kasih.

"Sebastian…?"

Sebastian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ciel. Ciel memejamkan matanya otomatis. Ia dapat merasakan aroma hujan itu sekali lagi. Bau yang menyenangkan sekaligus melumpuhkannya. Napas mereka bertemu. Diikuti dengan ujung hidung masih-masing.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…," bisik Sebastian lemah. Ia turut memejamkan matanya. Debar jantungnya melawan kewajaran. Begitu pula dengan Ciel yang merasakan genggaman Sebastian yang mengerat. Namun anak itu masih tidak bisa berbicara. Lumpuh tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Ledakan-ledakan kembang api masih bermunculan di luar sana. Namun Sebastian dan Ciel sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada mereka. Mereka berdua sudah terkurung sendiri di ruangan yang ditutup oleh barrier tak kasat mata. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik dengan suara yang tidak lebih nyaring dari angin laut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan cinta

Sederhana.

Hanya satu kalimat sederhana, namun manis sekali. Satu kalimat yang memiliki kekuatan magis bagi pengucap dan pendengarnya. Kalimat yang jika didengar akan melumpuhkan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, yang memiliki tegangan lebih mematikan dibandingkan sumber listrik terbesar mana pun. Pengakuan rasa yang tersimpan dalam hati.

Jarak di antara mereka semakin berkurang dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Sebastian yang pertama kali menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Ciel yang terus membisu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diutarakan. Satu ciuman sudah cukup mewakili semua kata yang diperlukan. Semuanya dilebur dalam sentuhan lembut yang tulus dan murni. Ekspresi cinta tanpa nafsu. Tulus.

Ciel memejamkan matanya lebih kuat—menahan sesuatu yang akhirnya lolos juga. Kehangatan yang melingkupinya terlalu banyak. Akhirnya ia harus menumpahkan sedikit di antaranya. Satu garis panas jatuh di wajahnya. Kemudian garis-garis yang lain bermunculan tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ciel berusaha menahannya, tapi tetap tak bisa.

Sebastian memeluk Ciel tanpa melepaskan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Rasa asin dari air mata yang Ciel alirkan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk pernyataannya. Meski diam, semuanya sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

Seandainya bisa, ia ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Ia ingin detik jam berhenti agar momen ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Ia ingin waktu menipunya dengan tidak menunjukkan perubahan sudut pada dua jarum yang berbeda panjang di semua jam.

Berhentilah… Sebastian tidak ingin mengakhirinya.

**xxXxx**

Air mata Ethel jatuh di atas kolam tanpa menimbulkan riak terlembut sekali pun. Cermin itu tetap tenang tanpa gelombang yang beresiko untuk menggoyang bayangan yang ada di sana. Tenang sekali—setenang suasana pada gambar yang dipantulkan cermin itu. Bahkan ketika bulir-bulir air mata yang lain jatuh, kolam itu tetap tenang seolah itu adalah benda padat yang disusun partikel-partikel rapat.

"Sudah berakhir… semuanya akan selesai…"

Angela bergumam pelan. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Begitu pula dengan Ethel yang berhari-hari terus menangis pedih. Mereka menangisi sepasang jiwa. Jiwa-jiwa yang dijebak Tuhan dalam satu skenario kehidupan bernama tragedi cinta—untuk sekarang dan di kehidupan yang berikutnya.

Mereka menangis sambil terus mendoakan kebahagiaan sepasang jiwa itu. Menangis setiap hari sampai air matanya jatuh ke bumi. Jatuh membasahi hati-hati yang tadinya kering. Hujan.

"Aku ingin mereka berdua berbahagia…," gumam Ethel dengan air mata yang tidak surut. "Aku ingin iblis dan manusia itu bisa saling mencintai sampai akhir waktu mereka."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Sayang…," timpal Angela dengan suara bergetar, "…tapi itu tidak mungkin. Takdir tidak bisa dilawan."

Ethel kembali menangis. Air matanya berjatuhan di atas bayangan dua sosok yang terpantul pada cermin. Angela turut berduka.

Di bawah sana hujan kembali turun.

**.**

"Ini akan jadi kisah cinta yang menyedihkan."

**.**

Pria berambut hitam yang tersisir rapi itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tidak bermasalah. Kedua tangannya penuh—memegang sebuah buku dan tongkat berujung gunting aneh. Ekspresinya serius.

"Merepotkan sekali…," keluhnya sebal. "Kali ini remaja lelaki, huh? Dasar! Lebih baik kalau yang menjadi tanggung jawabku adalah iblis di sebelahnya."

Pria itu berhenti membolak-balik lembaran bukunya dan membaca dengan teliti. Matanya bergerak-gerak tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Sesekali ia mendesah letih menghadapi tugas yang harus ia laksanakan. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mendesah dan menutup buku itu.

"Lahir 14 Desember 1979. Meninggal 2 Juli 1997 karena penyakit," gumamnya pelan. Ia mendesah sekali lagi. Ekspresinya datar. Ia bekerja dengan hati dingin. Tanpa senyum atau air mata.

"Baiklah… namanya Ciel,ya?" katanya, "aku akan mengembalikanmu ke surga. Ciel…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I hold you and whisper close to your ear;**_

_**"Someday, we'll go beyond that Ferrish-Wheel again."**_

_**More than anyone, you were scared of being in this place**_

_**Now I am alone, crying steel tears**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**A/N:**

Maaf, ya. Ini update di tengah hiatus. Sampai jumpa dalam waktu yang lama. Aaaah, sediiih! C'mon, reviews and supports are highly appreciated.

**.**

**"Aku ingin menjadi kuat, kekuatan untuk hidupku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku hanya takut dikhianati. Hanya melarikan diri tak akan mengubah apa pun. Meski mengerti, aku tak bisa berubah."**

**[Miseinen—the GazettE]**


	4. Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit: bagian 3

Sebastian menyingkap tirai putih yang menutup jendela kamar Ciel. Di luar sana, langit gelap yang berkombinasikan hujan lebat tergambar kabur. Sudah pukul sebelas malam lewat dan udaranya dingin—terasa dari kaca berembun yang disentuh Sebastian. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Ekspresinya datar.

Badai yang menggila seakan merefleksikan isi kepala Sebastian yang berkecamuk. Iris merah yang memantulkannya berkilat letih. Ia berdiri diam seperti itu selama beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menutup kelopak matanya dengan perlahan.

"Apa-apaan ini…," gumamnya, "…aneh sekali."

Sebastian menghabiskan isi paru-parunya dengan cepat. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik diri dari jendela. Sebelah tangannya memegangi dahi. Jelas sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang membelit pikirannya, namun ia ingin mengenyahkannya.

Sebastian berjalan tanpa suara ke tempat tidur pasien yang terisi. Di sana Ciel sedang berbaring tenang dengan napas yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Sebastian memijit pelipisnya. Merasa butuh dukungan, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Ciel.

Iblis itu menggeram pelan. Ada yang mengganggunya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ada hawa tidak enak yang dirasakannya sebagai iblis. Benar-benar tidak enak—seperti kematian. Rasanya menegangkan dan melemahkan semangat hidup di saat yang sama pula. Sejak hawa itu mulai terasa, Sebastian jadi tidak bisa tenang.

Sebastian menggeram lirih. Ia berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang letih bergerak-gerak sebentar dan akhirnya berhenti. Pandangannya jatuh pada objek yang tidak pernah bosan ditatapnya. Ciel.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dahi manusia menawan itu. Sebastian menatap wajah Ciel dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Antara khawatir, cemas, takut... Sebastian sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa seperti itu. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah alisnya tertaut dan tangannya yang gemetaran saat memikirkan Ciel.

Ada perasaan tidak enak di dalam dadanya… dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Warna Mimpi**

**[1]**

—**Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit—**

**(bagian 3)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohok! HUEKK!"

"Pelan-pelan, Ciel. Kau tak apa?"

"Uhuk!"

Sebastian membungkuk di sebelah Ciel yang terus melempar balik makanan yang barusan masuk ke perutnya. Wajahnya khawatir. Sementara anak yang dicemaskan itu terus memuntahkan makanan yang belum sampai setengah ia cerna.

Sebastian menyorongkan sekotak tisu pada Ciel yang kelihatan sudah mulai tenang. Dengan isyarat tangan, ia meminta suster yang ada di kamar itu untuk menyingkirkan baskom yang tadi digunakan untuk menadahi muntahan Ciel dan menyiapkan yang masih kosong.

"Ma… maaf…," bisik Ciel dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Ia melirik lemah pada suster yang hanya memutar bola matanya. Dengan wajah masam, ia mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Sebastian. Dengan sentakan yang sedikit keras, ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel berdua.

"Maafkan aku," kata Ciel, "aku selalu membuat kalian repot. Seandainya aku cepat mati, mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah." Ciel mengenyakkan punggungnya di bantal sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Setitik air mata tampak menggantung di sudut matanya. Sebastian tidak dapat menebak apakah air mata itu berasal dari penyesalannya atau karena ia muntah tadi.

"Sssh, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami," sela Sebastian cepat. Ia bahkan sedikit bingung mau menggunakan kata 'aku' atau 'kami'. Ah, masa bodoh. Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Ciel.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah! Aku tidak mau dengar kau berkata seperti itu lagi! Sekarang makan. Nanti buburmu dingin."

Ciel terdiam. Matanya hendak menitikkan air mata lain. Saat itu Sebastian menolak untuk memandang wajahnya. Rasanya sisa bubur yang mulai dingin lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Tapi —"

"Heeeh... Cukup! Kau ini dari tadi 'tapi-tapi' saja. Kalau memikirkan hal-hal yang seperti itu membuatmu merasa sedih atau tidak enak hati, jangan dipikirkan. Kau harus lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Ini." Sebastian berceramah sambil mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulut Ciel.

"Hmmph," dengus Ciel sambil memakan bubur yang disuapkan Sebastian. Entah kenapa pemuda itu jadi cerewet sekali sekarang. Ingin sekali Ciel menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki supaya diam. Tapi... mendengarkan bentuk omelannya yang seperti itu menyenangkan sekali.

"Makan yang banyak. Jangan dimuntahkan lagi, ya," kata Sebastian sambil mengusap kepala Ciel dengan tangannya yang bebas. Entah bagaimana, setelah kejadian di _theme park_ itu, Sebastian semakin berani melakukan kontak fisik. Tidak macam-macam, sih.

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet," balas Ciel jengkel. Sebenarnya bukannya ia ingin memuntahkan makanannya. Tapi menahan rasa mual itu ribuan kali lebih susah dari menahan rasa marah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Keadaan lambung yang sensitifnya keterlaluan itu tidak bisa diapa-apakan.

Lihat saja.

"Hoekk!"

—menahan diri untuk tidak muntah memang sulit.

Ciel buru-buru mengosongkan perutnya ke baskom yang ada di lantai—sebelah ranjang. Sebastian dengan sabar mengusap-usap punggungnya. Dokter itu menghembuskan napas putus asa. Dari tadi, makanan yang ditelan Ciel selalu mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Aduh… kalau kau begini terus, kapan bisa sembuhnya?" Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya agak gusar. Ciel sudah mau menangis lagi. Sebastian buru-buru tersenyum lebar untuk menghiburnya.

"Eh, kau punya perawat baru lagi, lho!" seru Sebastian mengalihkan perhatian. Mukanya dibuat ceria dan bersemangat. Harapannya itu akan menular ke Ciel.

"Hah? Perawat baru?" Ciel mengernyit. Dalam hatinya ia mendengus. Perawat-perawat yang membantunya tidak pernah cukup sabar untuk menghadapi muntahan Ciel setiap hari. Apalagi akhir-akhir ni keadaannya semakin parah saja.

"Iya. Kudengar, sih, masih muda," kata Sebastian sambil meletakkan jari di dagu—berpikir. "Seumuranku, kelihatannya," tambahnya ragu-ragu. Tentu saja. Manusia mana, sih, yang bisa seumuran dengan iblis sepertinya? Masa bodoh. Samakan dengan umur manusianya saja.

"Oh, ya? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Ciel sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya—mulai tertarik.

"Laki-laki," jawab Sebastian. "Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya, sih."

Keduanya terdiam. Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama membayangkan bagaimana perawat baru itu. Entah apa yang ada di bayangan Sebastian sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan sesuatu.

"Begini saja," katanya, "akan kuminta Dokter Lau untuk meminta perawat itu ke sini." Sebastian tersenyum. Sepertinya ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat bagaimana perawat itu. Dia itu laki-laki, lho. Apalagi pasiennya itu Ciel.

Hah? Apa yang dia pikirkan, ya?

"Boleh saja, sih," Ciel balas tersenyum. Wajahnya cerah. "Apakah dia orang yang baik sepertimu? Kuharap ia mirip kau. Bisa kujadikan teman."

Wajah Ciel tampak lebih berwarna saat mengucapkan kata 'teman'. Sebastian tersenyum geli. Senang rasanya melihat Ciel yang kembali ceria seperti ini.

"Oke," ujar Sebastian menahan senyum, "kita ke atap, yuk."

**xxXxx**

"Wah, awan di atas itu seperti bulu domba, ya?"

"Coba lihat, yang di sana bentuknya seperti apa?"

"Mmm… perahu?"

"Eh, masa? Menurutku malah mirip anak anjing."

"Ahahahaha! Anak anjing dari mananya?"

Hari itu cuaca lumayan cerah. Tadinya matahari masih bersinar terang sampai Ciel dan Sebastian sampai di atap. Nyatanya sekarang awan-awan mulai bergerak di atas mereka.

Sebastian berbaring di atas atap beton dengan mengotori bajunya. Tadi ia meminjamkan jas dokternya kepada Ciel sebagai alas berbaring. Meski Ciel sudah menolaknya karena takut kotor, Sebastian tetap memberikan jas itu. Biar tidak usah dipakai lagi waktu turun, begitu alasannya.

"Coba lihat yang di sana. Itu seperti kelinci, kan?" Ciel menunjukkan jarinya ke langit yang sudah jauh lebih teduh. Gawat. Sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi.

"He?" Sebastian mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk ujung jari Ciel. Di sana memang ada segumpal awan yang berbentuk agak tidak biasa. Tapi… kelincinya mana, sih?

"Iya juga, ya."

Ah, baiknya Sebastian mau mengalah. Iblis bukanlah makhluk yang bisa memedulikan perasaan orang lain. Bisa saja tadi ia mencemooh Ciel dengan menyalahkan matanya yang tidak bisa membedakan bentuk abstrak dengan kelinci. Tapi sikapnya bisa jadi lembut kalau dekat Ciel.

"Mirip Sebastian, kan?" celetuk Ciel asal. Sebastian terheran dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Tunggu, soal awan itu mungkin bisa terlihat seperti kelinci dari sudut pandang berbeda. Tapi… ayolah. Jelas sekali kalau dia itu hitam dan awannya putih.

"Ha? Apanya?" Sebastian mengernyit bingung. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya sebentar. Namun setelah itu ekspresinya jadi bingung juga. Sebastian nyaris tertawa karena tahu kalau Ciel tidak punya alasan apa-apa.

"Ngg, apanya, ya? Habisnya Sebastian 'kan, lembut. Kelinci juga. Dan aku suka kelinci, terus…" Ciel mendadak terdiam dan keduanya membelalalak.

"Ha—eh? Bukannya aku juga suka Sebastian. Tapi aku memang suka sikapmu yang lembut seperti bulu kelinci itu, jadi—eh bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak—aduh, bukannya aku tidak suka kau, e-eeeh… tapi—"

Sebastian kaget melihat Ciel yang tiba-tiba heboh sendiri seperti itu. Kata-katanya yang seperti air terjun itu susah sekali untuk disumbat. Diam-diam ia menahan tawa.

"…dan lagi kau punya mata merah yang seperti kelinci!" sembur Ciel mengakhiri pendapatnya yang meruah. Sebastian mengangguk-angguk sabar sambil tersenyum-senyum saja. Biarlah. Sebastian pun rela untuk mengorbankan waktu di masa depannya untuk bisa mendengarkan Ciel berbicara untuk waktu sekarang.

"Aku seperti kelinci?" ulang Sebastian sambil berguling di lantai. Ia beringsut sedikit mendekati Ciel dan bertumpu pada sikunya. Ciel yakin kalau ia sengaja, benar-benar sengaja, untuk menundukkan kepalanya agar ujung rambut hitamnya bisa menyentuh pipi Ciel. "Kalau begitu aku manis, dong?"

"Se-sebastian!" Pemandangan di sekitar Ciel menggelap. Selain karena bayangan Sebastian, juga karena langit yang berubah mendung. Apakah akan turun hujan?

Sebastian menyeringai usil. Sekarang saat-saat yang bagus untuk menjahili Ciel. Bukannya ia bermaksud jahat, tapi… apa yang ada di pikiran Sebastian jika ia terus-menerus memperpendek jarak di antara mereka?

"Sebastian… mi-minggir…"

—di saat seperti itu Ciel sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak…

…atau jangan-jangan memang tidak mau berpaling?

"Hmm?"

Gawat. Wajah Ciel warnanya apa, ya?

Ciel terjepit. Benar-benar terjepit dalam arti harfiah. Di bawahnya lantai beton yang tidak mungkin bisa ditembus. Di atasnya… sama saja dengan beton. Di saat seperti ini—

Brakk…

—kenapa harus ada orang yang datang?

Pintu yang berada beberapa meter di dekat mereka mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Ciel dan Sebastian terkejut dan buru-buru bangkit ke posisi yang lebih bermartabat. Mereka menoleh ke pintu di mana seseorang datang.

Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan kacamata yang bertengger nyaman. Warna matanya hijau terang. Ekspresinya datar. Dari pakaiannya, ketahuan kalau ia adalah perawat di rumah sakit ini. Tidak salah lagi. Ini perawat baru Ciel yang tadi Sebastian minta datang ke atap untuk temu keakraban.

Di luar dugaan, Sebastian justru terkejut.

"Kau—"

"Maaf. Tapi rasanya ada seorang dokter yang memangil saya kemari."

Sosok itu berucap datar tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Hanya kilas bingung—dan benci? —yang ia tujukan pada Sebastian. Melihat hanya ada dua orang di sana, jelas terlihat bahwa yang dokter adalah Sebastian. Bukannya anak kurus penyakitan di dekatnya itu. Tapi kenapa dokter memakai kemeja hitam-hitam?

Sebastian masih terdiam. Namun tatapan matanya berubah tajam. Otot-otot di sekitar wajah dan rahangnya menegang. Roman mukanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Ditatapnya mata hijau terang yang sangat mencolok itu dengan sengit.

"Ya…," jawabnya sambil menggemeretakkan gigi. "Aku _dokter_ Sebastian Michaelis dan aku yang memanggilmu ke sini," lanjutnya sambil memberikan penekanan berlebih pada kata 'dokter'. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil menggandeng Ciel untuk memintanya berdiri juga.

"Kau…," katanya geram, "pasti sudah tahu tujuanmu diminta ke sini, kan?" Sebastian tersenyum—dengan kedutan aneh di ujung bibirnya. Perawat itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Mengenalkan diri kepada pasien yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab_ku_, kukira," jawabnya tak kalah dingin. Orang itu memandangi Ciel lekat-lekat. Atmosfer di antara mereka terasa semakin berat. Udaranya terasa agak dingin. Titik-titik gerimis lembut juga sudah mulai turun.

"Ooh," terdengar suara Sebastian yang nadanya semakin dalam. Ia menarik Ciel sedikit ke belakangnya. Ciel yang sedikit bingung menatap mereka bolak-balik. Dari belakang sini ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana sorot mata Sebastian.

"Namaku William T. Spears," kata sosok itu pada akhirnya. Sebastian menyipit. "Mulai hari ini sampai saat yang tidak akan lama lagi, aku akan merawat manusia bermata biru di belakangmu."

Ciel mengernyit mendengar ucapan barusan. '_…sampai saat yang tidak akan lama lagi?_'

Genggaman Sebastian pada tangannya mengerat. Ciel tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Sebastian saat lelaki itu berkata dengan suaranya yang ramah tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ciel, kita kembali ke kamarmu, yuk. Bisa gawat kalau kau kehujanan, kan?" katanya sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah si perawat baru. Ciel tidak berani bertanya apa-apa saat Sebastian menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju tangga—di mana perawat itu berdiri dengan kakunya.

Sebastian menggendong Ciel tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ciel menurut saja. Tidak biasanya Sebastian jadi diam seperti ini. Saat berjalan melewati William, Ciel dapat merasakan aroma kebencian yang amat pekat.

"Mohon kerja samanya… _Dokter._"

Itu yang dikatakan William saat Sebastian sudah berjalan melewatinya.

**xxXxx**

BRAAKKK!

"Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Suara teredam benda lunak yang beradu dengan jalinan kawat terdengar sekali lagi saat Sebastian Michaelis menghantamkan tubuh asisten barunya ke pagar atap. Buku-buku jari yang seputih kapur itu mencengkeram erat kerah baju pria berkaca mata itu, William.

"Kau bilang 'apa'? tentu saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau itu tidak bisa berpikir, ya? Lagipula perilaku apa-apaan ini? Memanggil perawat baru yang kerja lembur ke atap lalu menghajarnya?"

Suara hantaman kembali terdengar. Kali ini dari pucuk-pucuk kepalan tangan yang mendarat di pipi.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan!" Sebastian berteriak frustrasi. Tarinya memanjang sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya berpendar merah keunguan. William menatapnya sengit. Segaris darah meleleh dari sudut bibirnya yang tadi kena tinju.

"Lalu kau minta jawaban apa?"

Kelihatannya darah Sebastian sudah mendidih mendengar jawaban orang itu. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya kembali, kepalannya sudah ditahan oleh tongkat berujung gunting tajam yang entah kapan dikeluarkan oleh William.

"Dewa kematian sialan," desisnya penuh kebencian. Sebastian menarik tangannya kembali—membuat darah merah muncrat ke mana-mana. Sementara William membersihkan ujung senjatanya dengan sapu tangan. Ekspresinya berubah dari datar jadi jijik.

"Saya tidak suka ada iblis yang mengotori _deathscythe_ saya," ujarnya pelan, namun mencekik nyali. Dingin. Beraura kematian.

"Kau—" Sebastian menahan emosinya mati-matian. Bahunya merendah sedikit. "Siapa yang kau incar?" Sebastian menahan cakarnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sesabar ini.

"Manusia bernama Ciel yang penyakitan itu, jelas," jawab William tenang. Sesuai dugaannya, itu sama saja menyiramkan minyak ke api.

"Brengsek!"

Sekali lagi Sebastian mengarahkan tinjunya pada dewa kematian itu. Meleset. William berhasil menghindar. Namun Sebastian tidak peduli tangannya remuk membentur pagar atau tidak.

"Wah, wah, begini yang namanya seorang iblis?" William tertawa sinis. "Padahal baru tadi siang aku melihatmu bersikap lembut kepada manusia itu. Tapi yang namanya iblis tetap makhluk yang seperti itu, ya?"

Dewa kematian tidak pernah takut bermain api.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu, hah?" Sebastian menghantamkan tangannya kembali ke pagar. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengamuk. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan siapa pun menyentuh belahan jiwanya. Pemegang ikatan benang merah yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasa kalau itu sebuah kesalahan, heh? Dasar tolol." William mencemooh Sebastian dengan sadis. Sementara iblis itu menahan lidahnya demi mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata William.

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa iblis dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama? Kalian itu eksistensi yang berbeda! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kami yang menjalankan tugas untuk mencabut nyawa. Manusia itu lemah, punya umur yang pendek. Kau yakin bisa melindunginya? Berada di sampingnya selamanya? Jangan konyol!"

Sebastian menautkan alisnya. Apa yang orang ini bicarakan? Sebastian tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," kata William dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Tentang Ciel, kau, dan benang merah itu."

William menyimpan kembali senjatanya. Sepertinya pertempuran berakhir. Sebastian menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak memedulikan keberadaan William lagi sekarang. Begitu pula William yang nampaknya tidak ingin berlama-lama di situ.

"Sembilan hari lagi…," kata William singkat.

"Apa—?"

"Saranku…," katanya sebelum benar-benar pergi, "…menyerahlah. Ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilanjutkan."

William lenyap dari pandangannya secepat ia biasanya lenyap dari pandangan orang. Atau sebenarnya Sebastian saja yang tidak memeperhatikannya? Entahlah. Sebastian nampaknya sudah tenggelam sendiri dalam kekacauan pikirannya.

Sebastian meracau tidak jelas. Semakin ia memahami kata-kata itu, semakin kacau pikirannya. Setelah semua ini, kedatangan dawa kematian itu hanya memiliki satu arti. Kalau Ciel adalah targetnya, Sebastian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jadwal kematian mutlak, iblis pun tidak bisa mengacaukannya.

Ini berarti Ciel akan mati tanpa Sebastian bisa mencegahnya.

"Aaah…," racaunya. Ia mendongak—menatap langit malam yang siap menumpahkan tangisan. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dingin. Teriakannya terbawa angin.

Aah, lagi-lagi malaikat menangis.

**xxXxx**

Dua dokter itu berjalan bersisian di koridor rumah sakit pagi-pagi. Suster-suster berjalan hati-hati sambil membawa obat dan sarapan untuk para pasien. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang di rumah sakit yang tenang juga. Di koridor ini cuma ada satu orang yang berisik.

"Tunggu, Dokter Lau. Maaf, tapi bukannya ini terlalu cepat untuk memberitahu anak itu?"

Orang berisik itu Sebastian.

"Kenapa, sih? Angelina, bibinya, sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya sekarang. Kurasa semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau jadi berisik sekali, deh!"

Dan orang berpembawaan menyenangkan ini adalah Lau.

"Tidak bisakah diundur beberapa hari lagi?" desaknya lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat dia pingsan saat pemeriksaan kemarin. Dan muntahan-muntahan darah itu… sekarang lambungnya bermasalah. Kau tahu? Hasil pemeriksaannya labnya sudah keluar."

Lau menjelaskan dengan tenang meski langkahnya buru-buru sekali. Sebastian nampak tertegun sebentar dan berhenti melangkah. Setelah sadar kembali, barulah ia menyusul Lau.

"Anda tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sebastian tanpa ada maksud untuk bertanya. "Hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar? Bagaimana? Tidak ada masalah besar, kan?" Sebastian terus mendesaknya. Mereka akan sampai di kamar Ciel dua lantai lagi. Untungnya mereka punya waktu banyak karena naik menggunakan tangga.

"Kanker _ gastric_."

"— apa?"

"Kenapa kaget seperti itu? Kau yang dokternya pasti tahu kalau ia sudah menderita gastritis sejak lama juga, kan?"

Tidak salah 'kan, kalau Sebastian terkejut?

"Tu-tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Aku dokternya. Kenapa Anda baru memberitahu saya sekarang?" Tanya Sebastian sedikit membentak. Ia sedikit tidak bisa menerima penjelasan ini. Baru beberapa minggu kemarin ia terlihat sehat. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi susah makan dan kesehatannya _drop_ begitu? Apa gara-gara ini?

"Sebastian," ucap Lau dengan sedikit tekanan, "aku harap kau bisa tenang sedikit. Hasil pemeriksaannya juga baru keluar tadi," katanya dengan penekanan ekstra. "Ayolah, aku tahu kau dekat dengan anak itu. Begitu pula anak itu denganmu. Tapi pasien yang mengalami hal seperti itu sudah wajar, 'kan— ?"

"Tapi Anda tidak bisa memberitahukannya begitu saja, kan? Tidakkah Anda berpikir bahwa itu sedikit kejam? Mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan mati sebentar lagi?"

Sebastian terus bercerocos panjang lebar. Beraninya ia menyela perkataan dokter senior itu. Ia melangkah cepat-cepat menjajari Lau yang kelihatannya ingin melepaskan diri dari berisiknya seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Langkahnya yang tadi cepat itu mendadak berhenti. Nyaris saja Sebastian menabraknya.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanyanya sambil berbalik. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ia akan menjalani operasi seminggu lagi," katanya bingung, "…bukannya ia akan mati."

Lau menambahkan ekspresi bertanya dan heran yang amat sangat di kalimatnya. Seketika itu Sebastian menyadari kesalahannya dan langsung membungkuk. "Maaf," katanya, "mungkin saya terlalu berisik."

"Hmm," timpal Lau dengan alis yang masih terangkat satu. "Ya, sudah." Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kamar pasiennya, Ciel, diikuti Sebastian yang tidak bisa tenang.

Mereka sampai di sana tidak lama. Awalnya Lau ingin membuka pintunya langsung. Namun saat melihat pemandangan di balik jendela pintu, tangannya yang sudah siap membuka kenop berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian—sedikit penasaran. Dilihatnya apa yang barusan dilihat Lau.

"Sepertinya kita menunggu An saja," kata Lau pelan. Namun sepertinya Sebastian tidak mendengarkan hal itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ada satu orang lagi selain Ciel. Seorang wanita yang cantik dan keibuan. Wajahnya lembut. Ia duduk di sebelah Ciel dan membelai-belai rambut anak itu. Kalau tidak salah, Sebastian pikir, itu bibi Ciel. Mereka nampak berbicara serius. Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Jangan-jangan…

"Hei, Sebasti—"

Sebelum Lau dapat mencegahnya, Sebastian sudah membuka pintu pembatas ruangan itu dan masuk dengan sangat tidak sopan. Lau sedikit terkejut, namun menyusulnya ke dalam. Dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menatapnya kaget.

"Ah, Sebastian…," gumam Ciel pelan. Sebastian memandang wanita berambut merah itu dan Ciel bolak-balik. Dokter wanita itu nampak sedikit bingung. Namun Lau langsung cepat menanggapi situasi itu.

"Aaaa~ sepertinya kami terlambat untuk menjalankan tugas kami sebagai dokter, ya? Wah, sayang sekali kita kalah oleh wanita, Sebastian," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sebastian. Sebastian terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lau," sahut Angelina sambil tertawa. Ia tertawa, tapi wajahnya hancur. "Kurasa lebih baik kalau aku yang mengatakannya."

Seketika itu wajahnya berubah muram. Lau tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebastian dan Ciel saling pandang. Namun remaja itu buru-buru memutuskan kontak mata.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. Aku mohon bantuannya besok, ya?" Ciel tersenyum. Ia melirik Lau dengan wajah ceria. Lau pun membalasnya dengan ekspresi jenaka.

"Itu bukan masalah, Ciel. Ini semua adalah tugas kami sebagai dokter. Jangan sungkan. Kami semua berusaha keras untuk kesembuhanmu."

Ciel tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Dokter. Apa kita akan bertemu seminggu lagi?"

'_Seminggu,'_ pikir Sebastian, _'Ciel sudah tahu.'_

"Ngg, bagaimana, ya?" Lau berlagak bingung dengan menempelkan jarinya di dagu. Angelina tertawa getir. "Maaf, Ciel. Kami berdua tidak akan ikut di operasimu minggu depan."

Sedetik itu Sebastian menangkap kilas kekecewaan di wajah Ciel. Namun anak itu tetap membuat senyum dan tertawa. "Oh, begitu, ya? Maaf merepotkan."

Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat di balik saku jasnya. Sama dengan Ciel, Angelina dan Angelina turut membentuk ekspresi riang yang hancur. Sebastian mengemeretakkan giginya diam-diam. Ia tidak suka melihat orang yang ia cintai berwajah seperti ini.

_Orang yang ia cintai…_

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok, Ciel."

Sebastian sudah tidak memedulikan percakapan di sekitarnya lagi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Ciel lekat-lekat—tanpa berkedip.

"Iya. Jangan merasa sungkan begitu, Sayang. Kenapa kau jadi sekaku ini pada bibimu sendiri?"

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud sungkan, kok."

Sebastian merasakan perih di dadanya. Melihatnya yang masih berbicara dan bergerak seperti ini, ia merasa semakin tidak tega. Hari ini ia masih bisa terlihat begitu hidup. Tapi…

"Itu, benar. Jangan khawatir. Sebastian akan menemanimu."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Hah?"

Sebastian tersentak dari lamunannya saat iris merahnya bertumbukan dengan iris samudra Ciel. Ia juga baru merasakan tatapan Lau dan Angelina pada dirinya. Sedikit bingung, ia menyajikan wajah bertanya tanpa bertanya secara verbal.

"Er… maaf?" tanyanya setelah melalui hampir semenit tanpa mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Sedikit malu, memang, ketahuan melamun seperti itu. Apalagi melihat wajah bibi Ciel yang memandangnya dengan kasihan.

"Ya ampun, barusan kau ke mana, sih?" Tawa Lau meledak. Sebastian hanya bisa senyum-senyum keki. Ciel terlihat ingin tertawa juga. Pada akhirnya dia benar-benar tertawa.

Sebastian malu dibuat malu oleh Ciel seperti ini. Tapi… melihatnya tertawa dengan normal… Adil.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah agak siang," seru Lau mengambil perhatian mereka. Dokter itu tampak buru-buru setelah menengok arloji di tangan kirinya. "Maaf, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Ada jadwal praktik," katanya sambil tersenyum. Angelina ikut berdiri mengikutinya.

"Aku juga harus pergi sekarang," kata wanita itu pedih. "Baik-baik, ya, Sayang," ucapnya lembut sambil mencium puncak kepala Ciel. "Tidak kesepian, kan?"

Ciel hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku senang. Tenang saja. Sebastian, kau tinggal, kan?"

Ciel melirik Sebastian yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dokter itu pun berusaha memberikan ekspresi wajah yang terbaik. Dibuatnya senyuman yang biasanya ia tunjukkan hanya pada Ciel.

"Iya," katanya ceria. "Tenang saja Dokter. Ciel sudah bukan anak-anak lagi," ucapnya pada Angelina yang lalu tertawa. Wajah Ciel merona sedikit. Rasanya agak bangga dibilang 'sudah bukan anak-anak'.

Dua orang itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ciel dengan senyuman yang dibuat riang. Ciel melambai pada mereka sambil tersenyum juga. Sepeninggal dua orang itu, kamar Ciel terasa sangat sepi. Sebastian duduk di tempat di mana Angelina tadi duduk dan membelai kepala Ciel tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"…bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa perawat barumu baik?" Sebastian membuka percakapan dengan agak kaku. Ia sengaja memandang lantai. Namun tangannya masih bertahan di rambut Ciel yang beraroma apel.

"Mmm, maksudmu William? Dia baik sekali, kok. Yah, maksudku—dia menjalankan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik. Memberikan obatku tepat waktu, juga tidak pernah mengomel seperti perawat-perawat lain atau marah-marah…," jeda sebentar, "…paling tidak _tidak secara verbal_. Hahaha."

Ciel tertawa lagi. Sebastian tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Ia bersyukur. Paling tidak dewa kematian itu memang tidak melakukan hal sialan yang bisa membuat Ciel sedih atau merasa tidak enak.

"Um, katanya aku kena kanker perut, ya?" Ciel bertanya hati-hati. Sebastian yang tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan sembuh, kok." Sebastian berkata sambil tersenyum—berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa putus asanya. Ia teguhkan nyalinya untuk bisa menatap Ciel. Namun ia menyesal karena memutuskan untuk menatap wajah remaja itu.

Ciel mengusahakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Senyum yang menyedihkan. Senyum yang diusahakan untuk menarik balik air mata yang hendak menetes. Senyum yang dibuat untuk menguatkan hatinya di depan Sebastian.

Senyum yang membuat iblis itu merasa ingin menangis juga.

"Sssh…," bisiknya pelan. "Sini."

Sebastian bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya duduk dan menarik Ciel ke dalam lengannya. Ciel tidak menolak. Ia memejamkan matanya—mengeblok air mata yang sekiranya akan jatuh. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sebastian untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tidak karuan.

Bau hujan.

Sebastian dapat merasakan Ciel yang bernapas lembut di kulitnya. Lelaki itu memilih diam sambil mengusap lembut punggung kurus anak itu. Sebastian mulai bisa merasakan hawa kehidupannya memudar. Ia tidak ingin begini.

Ciel terlihat mulai tenang sekarang. Bau hujan yang familiar itu membuatnya merasa aman. Ia mulai merasa mendengar rintik hujan. Apa imajinasinya saja, ya? Ciel masih belum membuka kelopak matanya yang berpayung bulu mata panjang.

"Sebastian…"

"…"

"Aku tidak takut… mati."

Pupil Sebastian menyempit. Ia tidak mengharapkan Ciel mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Pelukannya pada Ciel mengerat—masih tanpa kata. Ciel tersenyum dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap jendela sebagai bayangan pertama yang jatuh di retinanya.

"Ah…," pekiknya pelan. "Hujan lagi."

Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama menoleh ke jendela. Diliriknya ajah Ciel yang berubah cerah—berkebalikan dengan cuaca di luar. Seperti mendapatkan kekuatan lagi, anak itu turun dari ranjang dan menarik tangan Sebastian dengan bersemangat.

"Hei, apa yang—"

"Hari ini hujan lagi, kan? Ayo menari dengannya."

**.**

"Saat aku sadar, kau bahkan sudah tidak butuh payung lagi."

**.**

Sebastian tidak habis pikir. Ciel itu orang sakit, dan anak itu sendiri tahu bahwa ia sedang sakit. Tapi…

—bisa-bisanya ia bermain-main di atap rumah sakit di hari berhujan begini!

"Ciel!" Sebastian berteriak kepada Ciel yang sudah berjalan ke pagar kawat. Disusulnya anak itu agar tidak perlu teriak-teriak di tengah berisiknya hujan begini. Susah juga kalau Ciel sendiri tidak terlihat ingin mendengarkan.

"Hahaha. Asyik juga, ya? Aku ingat, waktu masih kecil sekali, aku pernah main hujan-hujanan begini," katanya riang. Sebastian bisa melihat bibir anak itu sedikit gemetar. Namun Ciel tidak terlihat merasakan dinginnya hujan.

"Kau ini aneh, deh! Bagaimana kalau bibimu tahu kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Aku bisa dipecat!" sembur Sebastian dengan tangan di pinggang. Sungguh, yang ia khawatirkan bukan pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah. Kau tidak mau melihatku senang sedikit, ya?" Ciel merengek dan memasang wajah memelas. Anehnya Sebastian merasa seperti meleleh di tengah hujan dingin begini.

"Astaga…," desahnya sambil menutupi muka dengan telapak tangan. Ciel menyeringai tipis dan mulai berlarian lagi. Sebastian tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Melarangnya juga rasanya percuma. Sudah terlanjur basah begini.

"Aaah, puas rasanya…," ucap Ciel sambil mendekati Sebastian yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu sedang menatap pemandangan di bawah lewat pagar. Kelihatannya ia sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu. Ia puas-puaskan menatap wajah Sebastian sampai pria itu menyadari bahwa ia sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Sudah selesai mainnya?" tanya Sebastian dengan sedikit nada mengejek. Cengirannya menyebalkan. Namun, entah kenapa… terasa agak sedih, ya? Ciel tidak bisa memahaminya karena pria itu kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Hm," jawab Ciel singkat. Sepertinya mengajak Sebastian untuk bercanda sekarang akan membuat semuanya lebih kaku. Ia memilih untuk ikut diam dan menatap pemandangan jauh di depan di mana butir-butir hujan yang meruncing berlomba-lomba untuk turun.

Saat itu, entah kenapa, memori-memori yang Ciel punyai bermunculan kembali. Satu per satu. Dari saat ia bertemu Sebastian dan terus mundur ke belakang. Saat ia mulai tinggal di rumah sakit, sendirian dan kesepian. Saat-saat di mana ia masih punya orang tua, sampai pada ingatan-ingatan tertuanya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ingat dengan jelas.

Kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di depan? Justru ke belakanglah ia menatap.

"Sebastian…"

"Ya?"

"…apa itu kematian?"

Sebastian tersentak. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbalik. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ciel sudah jelas-jelas tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri—mengingat orang-orang terdekat yang disayanginya sudah menghadapi kematian terlebih dahulu.

Di balik punggung Sebastian yang sedikit membungkuk, diam-diam Ciel tersenyum.

"Sebastian, jawab aku," ulang Ciel pelan, namun dengan suara yang lebih menekan. Sebastian menelan ludahnya. Ia tak tahu jawaban macam apa yang terbaik.

"Kematian itu… itu saat kau akan kembali ke tempat di mana kau berasal."

Sebastian terdiam—mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Luka-luka merah memaruh bulan mulai tergambar di bagian dalam telapak tangannya. Dadanya sesak. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Sebastian…," panggil Ciel lirih. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi Sebastian tahu betul bahwa Ciel sedang berbicara sambil menatap punggungnya lurus-lurus. Ia masih menolak untuk berbalik. Jangan sekarang…

"Sebastian… kalau aku mati…," kata Ciel—kepalan tangan Sebastian mengeras—, "...aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu?"

Saat itu Sebastian mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia mencengkeram jalinan kawat pagar kuat-kuat. Perih, rasanya. Sudah sepadankah rasa perih yang ia rasakan di tangannya dengan yang membakar dadanya? Atau kurang?

Ciel memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Rupanya ia cukup bijaksana untuk diam dan tidak melukai Sebastian dengan pertanyaan lainnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju. Perlahan, pelan sekali, tangannya terulur.

"Sebastian…," panggilnya lagi, "…aku bohong…," jeda, " sebenarnya aku takut mati."

Kini, tangannya yang kecil berhasil menggapai sosok yang tak kunjung menatapnya. Jemarinya yang kurus menarik kemeja hitam Sebastian dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Takut lepas.

Sebastian menunduk dalam sampai dagunya menyentuh dada. Sakit, sakit. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatmu tidak takut lagi, Ciel?

Hujan turun semakin rapat. Tetesannya yang besar-besar terasa sangat dingin seperti belati es yang menghujam kulit. Ciel sama sekali tidak memedulikan itu. Meski kakinya gemetar karena dingin, meski jemarinya berkerut karena air hujan, meski sekujur tubuhnya nyeri dibekukan rintik air… ia tetap tidak peduli. Terus melangkah maju. Bahkan ia tidak menangis.

"Sebastian…," katanya, "aku ingin hidup."

Pegangan Sebastian pada jalinan kawat pagar melemas tiba-tiba. Kilas keterkejutan tampak sekilas di iris matanya yang sewarna darah. Dirasakannya sepasang tangan kecil yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Rasanya hangat. Tapi kenapa sakit begini?

"Kh…"

Sebastian tetap tidak berbalik—tak sanggup untuk berbalik. Ia punya sesuatu yang harus ia sembunyikan.

Matanya belum pernah terasa sepedih ini.

**.**

"_**It's pouring again today. I'll dance with the rain."**_

_**More than anyone, you were scared of being in this place**_

_**Now I am alone, crying steel tears**_

**.**

Lampu-lampu dinyalakan. Orang-orang bermasker dan sarung tangan telah siap. Berbagai peralatan rumit yang ada di ruangan itu mulai menjalankan kerjanya masing-masing. Di tengah orang-orang bermasker itu, terbaring sesosok tubuh yang berada di bawah kontrol anastesi total. Ciel.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Suara dingin milik sosok berkacamata di ruangan itu mengambil konsentrasi semua orang di sekitarnya. Mereka semua mengangguk. Kecuali satu. Saat si kacamata menoleh ke arahnya, sosok itu—Sebastian—hanya mengangguk samar tanpa menatap balik.

Manusia-manusia yang berada di ruangan itu langsung melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tugas mereka masing-masing. Sebastian terpaku sejenak. Kemudian ia membungkuk rendah di atas pasiennya. Membisikkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengajakmu lagi ke kincir ria yang tinggi. Tinggi sekali sampai kau akan lupa dengan ketakutanmu sendiri."

**xxXxx**

"Sudah berakhir, ya?" malaikat kecil itu berbisik. Iris matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang berkaca-kaca. Ah, lagi-lagi ia menangis.

Malaikat manis itu menghapus air matanya yang tidak kunjung kering. Tetesan-tetesannya yang bening jatuh satu persatu ke kolam jernih di bawahnya. Seperti biasa. Kolam itu tetap bergeming meski diguncang atau ditumpahi sesuatu. Tenang seperti kaca padat.

Di bawah sana, hujan sedang turun. Hujan sendu yang membekukan setiap menara-menara yang berusaha menjangkau atap dunia. Hujan yang membasahi sayatan menganga di hati milik lelaki yang terluka.

**xxXxx**

Hari itu hujan kembali turun. Tidak deras, memang. Namun dinginnya tidak seperti biasanya. Dingin, dingin sekali. Sampai menusuk tulang dan membekukan hati.

Malam ini bulan mati lagi. Masih terang, memang. Lampu-lampu kota berpendar terang menerangi jalanan becek dan genangan-genangan air bening yang mulai muncul di sana sini. Kilau cahayanya terpantul indah di permukaan air yang bergoyang. Akan tetapi rasanya gelap, gelap sekali. Mengaburkan penglihatan dan meredupkan semangat hidup.

Menara jauh di sana telah mendentangkan lonceng dua belas kali. Dingin, tanpa bulan, dan dengan hujan yang tidak juga mereda... rasanya semua makin menyesakkan saja. Kenapa semuanya nampak berduka seperti ini?

Di sana, di puncak salah satu gedung tinggi di kota kelabu itu, berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Memandang jauh ke bawah—ke kegelapan yang dasarnya tidak terlihat.

Lelaki itu berdiri teguh—tanpa bergerak selama berjam-jam lamanya. Apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam di atap gedung rumah sakit yang tanpa peneduh ini? Tanyakan kepada bulan, bintang, dan botol yang pecah. Tanyakan pada malaikat yang selalu menangis. Tanyakan kepada hujan yang mengerti kesakitannya.

Pakaiannya yang basah itu menempel di kulitnya yang pucat. Bentuk tubuhnya yang kurus semakin terlihat dengan tulang-tulang yang kelihatan menonjol. Jari-jari dari sebelah tangannya yang seputih kapur terkait pada jalinan kawat tebal yang memagari atap. Bagian kulitnya yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaian sama pucat. Kedinginan, barangkali?

Tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang jatuh terasa tajam di permukaan kulitnya. Udara yang mendingin terasa merobek paru-paru setiap dihirup. Kulit di telapak tangannya mulai berkerut. Bibirnya pucat seperti mayat. Harusnya itu sudah cukup menjadi tanda bahwa daya tahan lelaki itu terhadap terpaan angin dan hujan sudah menipis.

Tapi ia tetap bergeming.

Jauh sebelum hujan mulai turun, ia sudah berdiri di atap gedung tinggi itu. Bahkan setelah hujan mati-matian mengusirnya, ia tetap tidak mau pergi. Buat apa? Toh, ke mana pun ia pergi, hujan akan selalu mengikutinya.

Lelaki itu terus berdiri diam. Memegangi pagar dengan satu tangan. Di sebelahnya ada payung lebar yang terkembang. Aneh. Pria itu tidak memakai payungnya. Benarkah itu payungnya? Sepertinya memang ia yang membawa payung itu tadi. Kenapa tidak dipakai? Untuk orang lainkah?

Pedih dan dingin. Begitu rasanya berdiri diam di bawah paparan hujan di tengah malam. Rupanya pria itu mulai merasa terganggu. Pegangannya pada pagar kawat mengendur sedikit. Bibirnya yang pucat bergerak pelan.

"Aku menunggumu...," bisiknya dengan bibir yang gemetaran, "...Ciel."

Pria itu menengadah. Matanya terpejam. Mata yang dulu bercahaya merah bagai bara itu pun kini meredup. Wajahnya dipenuhi kesedihan yang mendalam. Berbagai luka dan kesakitan sudah ditanggungnya dengan susah payah.

Ternyata menjadi kuat itu sakit, ya?

Sakit...

Lelaki hujan itu adalah iblis. Dia iblis yang kuat. Iblis yang sudah akrab dengan berbagai penderitaan dan malapetaka. Kenapa sekarang ia hancur begini?

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali dirinya sendiri, bahwa di balik sosok hitam yang teguh itu segalanya telah remuk.

"Aku menunggumu, Ciel..." Ia kembali berbisik, parau.

Sakit...

Lelaki hujan itu adalah Sebastian. Berapa kali pun ia mengulang kata itu di otaknya, yang keluar tetap saja sama. Sakit. Ia tidak pernah sekacau ini. Keadaannya tidak pernah lebih buruk dari ini. Buruk sekali, sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali malaikat-malaikat Tuhan, bahwa iblis sepertinya pun bisa hancur oleh sesuatu. Cinta dan kehilangan.

Baru kemarin semuanya berakhir. Namun perpisahan itu sudah terasa seperti seribu tahun. Sesuai dengan kata dewa kematian berkacamata itu, Ciel Phantomhive mati. Tanggal 2 Juli kemarin. Tidak meleset dan tidak tertunda sedetik pun. Anak itu meninggal setelah operasinya. Bahkan sebelum ia dapat terbangun—sebelum Sebastian bisa mengucapkan kalimat 'selamat datang kembali'.

Sebelum meninggal, anak itu terlihat lebih riang daripada biasanya. Ia bisa tertawa-tawa riang dengan bibinya dan Lau yang mengunjunginya setiap hari. Kadang Sebastian bisa melihat Angelina menangis setelah keluar dari kamar Ciel. Sebenarnya ia pun ingin begitu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Hati iblis kering, kan?

Ciel itu curang, Sebastian pikir. Anak baik itu... meninggalkannya sendirian. Padahal anak itu bisa pergi dengan tertawa. Tapi... tapi kenapa yang ditinggalkan tidak bisa? Apakah Ciel tidak teringat dengan janjinya? Janji mereka di atap ini?

"_Kalau begitu… maukah kau berjanji padaku? Berjanji untuk selalu menemaniku sampai kapan pun dan selalu berada di sampingku apa pun yang terjadi? Bisakah kau membuatku percaya padamu?"_

Padahal Sebastian sudah mau menyanggupinya, kan?

"_Sesuai permintaanmu, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan melanggar janji yang kuucap sendiri. Aku akan terus berada di samping Ciel. Makanya, kau harus percaya padaku… ya?"_

Sebastian juga ingin memercayai Ciel. Ia ingin percaya kalau Ciel akan selalu bersamanya. Ia ingin memercayai takdir itu. Bahwa mereka tidak akan terpisahkan oleh batasan jarak dan ruang waktu. Ia ingin percaya.

Sebastian ingin menangis. Ingin berteriak dengan suara yang keras. Mengadu pada langit yang selalu muram. Mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada hujan yang selalu mengutuknya. Memerintahkan angin untuk membawa pesannya ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk mencari Ciel.

Ia ingin mencari Ciel.

Meski remuk begini, meski akan roboh berkali-kali di tengah jalan... Sebastian akan mencarinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berdoa kepada Tuhan. Sebastian berharap dengan sepenuh hati...

—bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi di suatu tempat di dunia ini.

**.**

_Dalam kesunyian, turunlah..._

_Air mata pencakar langit_

_Berdua, memandang uap air dan bekas tangan yang tertinggal diam-diam di balik jendela_

_Lembut, lembut… kenyataan dirimu_

_Penuh lumpur… meleleh di depan mata_

_Di dekat telingamu, aku membisikkan kata-kata_

"_Kapan-kapan, ayo pergi ke kincir ria yang tingginya tak tercapai."_

_Lebih dari siapa pun, kau takut berada di tempat ini_

_Sekarang aku sendirian, meneteskan air mata baja_

_Di bawah hujan abadi yang membekukan ini_

_Dari pencakar langit, aku akan meraih apa yang baik di suatu tempat di dunia ini_

_Berdua, dan batasan ruang waktu yang buruk_

_Melihat mimpi yang mulai runtuh, dibodohi oleh waktu_

_Lembut, lembut… kesadaran yang samar_

_Penuh lumpur… kau yang berbicara mengadu pada sosokku_

"_Hari ini hujan lagi, kan? Ayo menari bersama hujan."_

_Lebih dari siapa pun, kau takut berada di tempat ini_

_Sekarang aku sendirian, meneteskan air mata baja_

_Di bawah hujan abadi yang membekukan ini_

_Dari pencakar langit, aku akan meraih apa yang baik di suatu tempat di dunia ini_

_Sudah, aku menunggumu_

_Payung lebar ini pun akhirnya kucampakkan_

_Berakhir_

_Ah, bayangan kita bersimpangan_

_Meski kau tak terlihat_

_Aku akan terus mencarimu_

_Sesuatu yang kau takuti lebih dari apa pun_

_Sedikit-sedikit aku mulai mengerti_

_Sampai kapan pun, hujan selalu mengajariku_

_Sekarang justru memandang rendah kelemahanku_

_Di suatu tempat di dunia ini_

_Kalau kau menyanyi sendirian_

_Sampai kapan pun, aku ada di sini sendirian_

_**.**_

_Pada suatu saat_

_Di mana kita berjanji di gedung pencakar langit_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit-END=**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Haah, lega akhirnya bisa selesai. Saya mau bicara banyak, boleh, ya? Ya? Ya?

Nah! Saya anjurkan untuk baca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Irokui yang judulnya Matenrou No Ame Otoko. Itu lagu yang menjadi dasar pembuatan fic ini *telat*. Tadi itu terjemahan lagunya, lho! Walau saya ubah seenaknya sendiri karena banyak yang nggak ngerti. Hh~

Saya merasa agak bersalah mengaku-aku fic ini adalah dasar pembuatan cerita ini. Habisnya, lihat lagunya doang, aslinya saya nggak ngerti apa-apa. Berkat interpretasi ajaib dari saya, jadilah ini. Aneh, ya? Hahaha.

Terakhir, ini belum tamat, ya. LHPL memang sudah selesai. Tapi masih ada #Mimpi 2. Nantikan di stasiun TV favorit Anda. #salah

Thanks for reading. Needs your responds! Mind to drop a line, please?

(PS: Semoga catatan ini nggak merusak suasana.)

**Big thanks:**

**Keikoku Yuki** (Makasih perhatiannya.), **Vivian Muneca** (Ahahaha. Iya, galau pangkat dua. Pas nulis ini, matematika baru sampai pangkat, akar, logaritma. #salah), **Aiko Enma** (Makasih atas perhatiannya, ya.), **Keshahaha** (Danke~ And thanks for your concern.), **Chernaya Shapochka** (Aduh, maaf, ya. Hahaha.), **Ayushina** (Wah, ketahuan, ya? Hahaha.), **phantomhive michaelis** (Nggak apa baru review. Lain kali review lagi, ya. Biar saya bisa kenal sama reader fic saya.), **ameumabushi**, **SoraShieru**, **Aku** (Hahaha. Terima kasih atas ketelitiannya. Ditunggu koreksinya.), **Cyrien CR** (Sabar, ya. Semoga kali ini masukin reviewnya lancer.), **De-Quavio-Scadphia** (Maaf menunggu sampai malam begini. Uuu~), **Hanifa** (KAPAN KE SINI? KENAPA NGGAK BILANG-BILANG DULU? AAAH, SIALAAN! *bletakk*), **Codex Leicester** (DN lagi… ==" *plakk*), **Luck** (Ah, your Indonesian ain't that awkward. Where are you from anyway?), **chiko-silver-lady** (A-aduh. Tanggung jawab gimana? ==" Senangnya ada yang tersentuh cerita ini *terharu*.), **Angeline Eva** (Ma-maaf lama.), **Fleur deCerisier Phantomhive**,

Dan semuanya yang sudah membaca dan memberikan perhatian.

**.**

"**Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan sesuatu. Aku ingin menghilang, aku tak bisa menghilang. Aku ingin menghilang selamanya."**


	5. Sleazy Lover: bagian 1

Suara ketukan lembut di lantai marmer terdengar berulang. Suara yang asli dengan gemanya hampir tidak bisa dibedakan. Lama-lama ketukan langkah kaki itu semakin cepat, nyaris berlari. Timbullah suara seolah belasan orang sedang berderap di sana.

Seseorang dengan wujud gadis bermata hijau zamrud berlarian cepat dengan wajah bersemu merah karena bahagia. Saking senangnya, ia bahkan lupa untuk menggunakan sepasang sayap yang ia miliki di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya memegang ujung gaun putih bersih yang ia kenakan. Di wajahnya tersungging seulas senyum lebar. Sesegera mungkin ia ingin cepat sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ke tempat di mana ia bisa mengintip ke bawah, ke dunia manusia, melalui sebuah kolam yang jernih airnya tak terkira.

Gadis itu terus berlari. Ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang berada di sana. Seketika itu juga senyumannya melebar. "Angela! Angela!" panggilnya nyaring. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. Memberi tanda padanya agar mengerem laju kaki.

"Sshh, jangan ribut-ribut," tegurnya tanpa menunjukkan wajah marah. Ethel tidak menggubris kata-katanya. Dengan semangat dan kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup, ia berlutut di sebelah temannya. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran kolam erat-erat. Kedua bola matanya yang indah bergerak-gerak penasaran.

"Kau tidak bohong padaku, 'kan, Angela?" tanya gadis manis itu tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Tampaknya ia terlalu tidak sabar untuk mencari apa yang ingin ia lihat. "Kau tidak bohong… bahwa manusia itu menerima gilirannya untuk terlahir kembali hari ini?"

Kali ini ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap Angela. Air mukanya harap-harap cemas. Angela hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Ethel. Suaranya yang lembut seolah berdenting di telinga Ethel.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bohong," katanya tenang, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang berlebih. "Hanya saja, masih butuh waktu agar belahan jiwanya bisa melihat benang merah itu kembali."

Ethel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja kali ini?"

"…"

Detik-detik berlalu tanpa jawaban. Ethel tidak berkedip sampai ia melihat Angela berdiri dan berjalan menjauhinya. Di langkah yang kesekian, Angela berhenti. Tanpa berbalik, ia kembali berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar riang.

"Sepertinya aku harus turun dan menemui iblis itu lagi nanti! Barangkali ia tidak mengamati perubahan pada benang yang ada di jari kelingkingnya," katanya lalu meneruskan berjalan.

Sempat terlihat oleh Ethel, bahunya yang berguncang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pernah dengar ada iblis yang mencintai manusia?"

"Apa? Tidak. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kudengar keduanya terikat benang merah. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan itu."

"Aku iblis, dan aku tidak pernah dengar hal seperti itu. Iblis seperti apa dia?"

"…dia makin tidak terlihat seperti iblis sejak hari itu."

"Dimana iblis itu?"

"Di sana…"

"…"

"…di puncak menara tinggi pencakar langit. Setiap malam. Selama bertahun-tahun. Menunggu hujan…"

"…"

"…menunggu dia yang ia cintai kembali…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Did we meet from the tunnel of the afterlife?**_

_**You were looking for me, weren't you?"**_

—**Mr. Carbon, IROKUI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Warna Mimpi**

**[II]**

—**Sleazy Lover—**

**(bagian 1)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu tengah malam yang lain.

Musim dingin. Butir salju terbawa angin. Menara jam bergeming. Tikus abu-abu berjinjit di pinggir dinding. Setitik bintang di langit mengerling.

Masih di menara yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, seorang iblis yang setengah berlutut menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Memeluk tubuhnya yang berjubah hitam dan menyembunyikan sebelah tangan di balik kain sehitam malam. Ia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya, seolah tak ingin melihat tangan itu. Seolah menolak tangan itu sebagai bagian dari dirinya.

Karena pada tangan itu, sebuah benang yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya pernah ada.

_'Benang itu dapat terpilin dan kusut, tapi tidak akan putus. Dua yang terikat adalah pasangan yang telah ditentukan, tidak memedulikan waktu, jarak, atau keadaan apa pun. Yang satu memiliki belahan yang lain. Sepanjang apa pun jarak diantara mereka, selama apa pun keduanya terpisah, mereka tetap terikat. Saat terpisah maupun bersama, mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Sampai akhir dunia.'_

Itu yang biasa dikatakan. Namun ia sudah membuktikan bahwa kata-kata itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Atau setidaknya ia sudah mengasumsikan seperti itu.

"…bohong…," gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara. "…omong kosong."

Namanya Sebastian Michaelis. Iblis yang disiksa dengan cara yang sangat manis namun begitu menyakitkan. Tidak semua yang manis itu baik. Manis yang kau rasakan sekarang akan membuat pahit yang kaucecap berikutnya terasa berpuluh kali lebih pahit dari yang seharusnya. Itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Sebastian sudah ribuan tahun hidup di tengah kesendirian. Namun saat ia memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain lalu berhadapan dengan perpisahan, kesendirian setelah itu terasa berbeda. Dingin, menyesakkan, menyakitkan… Sebastian tidak pernah merasa sehampa ini sebelumnya.

Sebastian perlahan-lahan bangkit ke posisi berdiri. Ia membiarkan angin musim dingin menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang tak tertutup jubah. Sebelumnya Sebastian tidak pernah memedulikan hal ini. Kulitnya yang sudah dingin tidak akan merasakan perubahan suhu lingkungan. Tapi sekarang, sejak perpisahan itu, hawa dingin dapat ia rasakan sampai ke tulang. Hanya karena ia kehilangan kehangatan yang pernah ia miliki satu kali, rasa dingin setelah itu terasa lebih dingin.

Terpaan angin membawa salju sampai mendarat di jubah Sebastian. Kristal es putih itu berkilauan di rambut dan bahunya. Seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam. Sebastian tidak memedulikannya. Ia memandang kosong ke depan. Ke tempat di mana puluhan tahun lalu ia pernah mencari ujung benang yang terikat di jari kelingkingnya. Sekarang ia tak melihat apa pun.

Ia tak melihat apa pun. Ia menolak untuk melihatnya. Setiap saat pandangannya mendarat pada tangan kanannya, ia selalu membuang muka. Sebastian pikir ia seperti orang bodoh saja.

Sebastian mendesah pelan. Uap-uap napas dingin tertiup angin seperti asap dari teh panas yang mengepul. Ia mendongak. Tak bisa melihat bintang, kedua matanya disuguhi guguran salju lembut yang terus berjatuhan. Ke mana pun ia memandang, yang terpikir di kepalanya hanya ia yang tersayang, yang ia rindukan. Sebastian mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah ia menjadi sebegini lemah, sebegini rapuh hanya karena perasaan kepada seorang manusia. Ia memang mengasihani dirinya, tapi ia tak pernah menyesalinya.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengingat-ingat yang sudah lalu. Seharusnya tidak begitu…

"_Bayangan kita bersimpangan. Meski kau tak terlihat, aku akan terus mencarimu…"_

Sebastian bersenandung dari dasar tenggorokannya. Suaranya terdengar rendah dan serak. Hanya beberapa baris yang ia ucapkan. Kemudian ia berhenti dan kembali membuka kelopak mata. Seperti dalam tahun-tahun terakhir ini, kesedihan menggurat tajam di wajahnya yang tampan. Gabungan kebencian dan luka tampak di wajahnya setiap ia berusaha mencarinya, dan tak mendapati apa pun kecuali kegelapan.

"_Darkness there, and nothing more…"_

Sebastian mulai lelah mencarinya. Haruskah ia menyerah? Salah—bisakah ia menyerah?

"_Only this, and nothing more…,"_ ia bergumam lagi. Ia sudah seperti orang gila saja. Kalau ia adalah manusia, mungkin ia sudah memilih untuk masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa. Mereka yang belum pernah merasakan kehilangan mungkin tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Begitu mengacaukan batin dan pikiran.

Sebastian menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak dalam kemarahannya. Ia membiarkan udara dingin itu memenuhi paru-paru sebelum menghembuskannya dalam bentuk uap putih yang lebih hangat.

"Takdir..." gumamnya tiba-tiba, "…sudah mengkhianatiku…"

"Jangan mengucapkan hal seperti itu."

Terdengar suara seseorang menyahut dari belakangnya. Sebastian buru-buru berbalik. Sikapnya mengancam, walau raut wajahnya tidak segarang dulu. Bahu Sebastian merendah begitu melihat siapa yang barusan menimpalinya. Meski begitu, suaranya seperti mendesis saat berbicara.

"Kau lagi…," gumamnya pendek. Ia menyipitkan mata melihat sosok malaikat berpakaian putih-putih itu. Sosok itu menggoyang-goyangkan jari tunjuknya sambil menggeleng, seolah mencela perkataan Sebastian barusan. Sebastian menggemeretakkan rahangnya dengan sengit. Namun ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul. Seperti _déjà vu_.

"Kau salah, Sebastian…," gumam Angela memulai. "Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya menerimanya. Itu saja."

Sebastian masih diam dengan ekspresi jengkel. Ia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran siapa pun di sekelilingnya. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk menghardik malaikat itu pergi, sebuah kesadaran menerpanya. Bukan _déjà vu_, Sebastian pikir. Ia ingat. Dulu. Dulu sekali, ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Saat ia sedang menyendiri di salah satu pucuk menara, seorang malaikat tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Malaikat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian dengan enggan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini. Ada saat-saat di mana Sebastian akan merasa tidak nyaman untuk mengobrol. Salah satunya sekarang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Entah apa.

"Apa maksudmu saat kau bilang takdir sudah mengkhianatimu?" Angela membalikkan pertanyaan itu. "Dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Ia menjanjikan sesuatu? Lalu melanggar janji itu?"

"..."

"Sejak awal tidak ada yang salah dengan takdir itu. Sakit, memang. Tapi sejak awal memang diputuskan seperti itu."

Sejenak kata-kata Angela terdengar seperti mengejek. Tapi saat Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam hati, ia hanya mendengus. Angela benar.

"Lupakanlah…," katanya dengan suara yang melunak, "…ini bukan urusanmu."

Ia berbalik memunggungi Angela dengan sikap tak ingin diganggu. Ingat perkataan bahwa pria berbicara dengan punggungnya? Tidak ada tanggapan selang beberapa saat kemudian. Tapi Angela pun tidak pergi dari sana. Sebastian masih merasakan keberadaannya. Tapi ia tidak melihat bagaimana malaika itu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Desau dan kesiur angin terdengar semakin nyaring. Pada dini hari nanti, udara akan semakin dingin. Angela menarik napas pendek dan membuangnya cepat-cepat. Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan berkata dengan suara yang agak nyaring.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, 'kan? Cielmu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Sebastian agak kaget. Pembicaraan tenang Ciel adalah satu hal yang paling ia hindari. Sebastian tidak yakin apakah ia bisa mengontrol emosinya jika disentuh di bagian yang paling sensitif. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan diri.

"…apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil mulai mencakar leher. Rasanya seperti tercekik. Angela yang berada di belakangnya tidak memperhatikan hal itu.

"Kau menyayanginya? Kau masih mencintainya?"

Angela bertanya lagi. Suaranya terdengar tanpa dosa. Sadis sekali. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana efek pertanyaannya itu bagi Sebastian. Sebastian mulai tergelitik. Menyayanginya? Masihkah mencintainya? Sebastian bahkan rela untuk melepas nyawanya jika itu bisa membuatnya bisa bersama Ciel lagi.

"Hei, kau," panggil Sebastian—menolak untuk memanggil nama si malaikat. "Aku tidak suka ada orang yang membahas soal itu."

Sebastian masih membelakangi Angela. Angela memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kali ini ia menangkap kemarahan di suara Sebastian. Punggungnya terlihat gemetar karena amarah. Apakah matanya membohonginya atau tidak, Angela tidak yakin. Tapi ia merasa melihat kabut hitam tipis mulai muncul menyelimuti figur Sebastian.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Angela untuk mencerna pemandangan di hadapannya. Seperinya tak baik baginya jika ia bermain-main lebih lama lagi. Bodoh juga jika mempermainkan orang dengan candaan yang agak kejam. Ia mendesah saat mendapat keputusan untuk langsung pergi saja.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kuharap kau tidak menyesalinya. Aku pergi," gumam Angela sedih sambil mengembangkan sayapnya. Sebastian merasakan suatu kelegaan saat ia tahu Angela akan membiarkannya merenung sendirian lagi. Ia bersikap seolah ia tidak mendengar Angela yang berpamitan. Tapi kalimat Angela yang berikutnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Nah, sekarang, kalau kau mau melihat tangan kananmu lagi… kau akan melihatnya."

Suaranya terdengar ringan, seolah tanpa beban. Sebastian langsung membelalakkan matanya. Seseorang seperti sedang mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Ia buru-buru berbalik dan melihat Angela yang berada lebih jauh dari tempatnya datang tadi.

"Kau bercanda."

Terdengar suara tawa lembut. Suaranya makin jauh.

"Kenapa tidak kaucek sendiri saja dengan matamu sendiri?" Angela memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerling pada tangan kanan Sebastian. Sebastian tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Seolah beban yang ditanamkan dalam dadanya diangkat begitu saja. Ringan. Membahagiakan.

Ekspresi Sebastian langsung berubah. Hawa kehidupan kembali lagi ke sepasang matanya yang berwarna merah. Kini kedua iris itu berpendar lagi. Setelah sekian lama, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajah. Memandanginya dengan berani dan semangat baru. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik. Dari kejauhan, Angela mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau terluka lagi!"

"_Nevermore_."

Pada suatu tengah malam yang lain.

Musim dingin. Butir salju terbawa angin. Menara jam bergeming. Tikus abu-abu berjinjit di pinggir dinding. Setitik bintang di langit mengerling.

Seorang lelaki berdiri diam, menemukan kembali pecahannya yang hilang.

**.**

_**"I have no consciousness at all**_

_**I'm standing stock still**_

_**I'm standing stock still at night**_

_**What's left is just the feeling of warmth"**_

—**Mr. Carbon, IROKUI**

**.**

Cahaya matahari musim semi yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela lebar perpustakaan menimbulkan kesan romantis yang lembut. Beberapa mahasiswa saling berbicara dengan suara pelan. Beberapa sedang berbicara dengan pembimbing masing-masing. Sisanya duduk sendirian. Entah membaca atau mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah. Semuanya serius dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Atau mungkin terlihat serius.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam menyorotkan iris merahnya pada sosok manusia yang duduk di seberangnya tiap semenit. Wajahnya kelihatan tertarik dan penasaran. Terlihat sekali kalau ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sosok yang terus dipandanginya itu. Ingin sekadar menyapa, barangkali. Tapi niat itu tak kunjung terealisasikan juga. Karena itu, sampai seminggu ini, tiap sore, ia duduk di sini untuk memandanginya saja—sambil diam-diam berharap agar sosok itu tidak memperhatikan.

Kasihan sekali. Sayangnya yang sedang diperhatikan itu tahu.

Sosok itu hanya mahasiswa sembilan belas tahun yang tidak mencolok. Perawakannya kurus. Tubuhnya lebih mungil daripada anak laki-laki kebanyakan. Tangannya pun halus. Sama sekali tidak memiliki otot atau urat yang menonjol. Ia lebih terlihat seperti anak SMP daripada mahasiswa. Ah, bukan. Lebih mirip seorang gadis.

Ia bergerak sedikit tak nyaman dalam posisi duduknya. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang terus-terusan memandanginya selama seminggu terakhir ini. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa motifnya. Diam-diam ia merasa sedikit takut dan curiga. Jangan-jangan orang itu bermaksud menculiknya, merampoknya, atau hal-hal jahat semacam itu. Tapi ia merasa tak ada yang bisa diambil darinya. Bicara terus terang, bisa dibilang dia miskin.

Tunggu.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata orang itu seorang maniak?

Gawat.

Ia bergerak lagi di tempat duduknya. Meski terlihat tak nyaman, wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi stoic. Jika selama seminggu ini ia masih belum kenapa-kenapa, sepertinya ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Ia berdeham sekali lagi dan kembali berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

Kedua mata berwarna merah gelap itu kembali melirik sembunyi-sembunyi. Barusan anak itu berdeham dua kali. Tindakan itu menarik perhatiannya. Seperti kemarin, anak itu kelihatan cuek dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Ia terkesan seperti membuat tembok pembatas di sekelilingnya dengan atmosfer kaku. Hal ini sedikit banyak membuat lelaki itu ragu untuk menegur duluan.

Ia, Sebastian Michaelis, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasa gugup hanya untuk berbicara.

Sebastian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku yang sedari tadi tidak ia baca satu kalimat pun. Anak itu sama-sama serius dengan buku yang dibacanya. Sebastian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Meski hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, tak apa. Untuk sementara ini tidak apa-apa, pikir Sebastian.

Sekitar setengah jam setelah itu, Sebastian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan karena anak yang tadi diperhatikannya baru saja berdiri dan berjalan ke luar. Sepertinya sudah akan pulang. Sebastian mengerjap. Hanya perasaannya saja atau anak itu memang berjalan lebih cepat daripada biasanya?

Sebastian sudah mengikutinya selama seminggu terakhir. Ia tahu kalau anak itu tinggal sendirian di sebuah kompleks apartemen kumuh dekat kampus. Ia juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjaga kasir di sebuah minimarket dekat apartemennya. Kalau saja Sebastian mempelajari tingkah laku manusia lebih mendalam, mungkin ia bisa mengerti kalau kelakuannya ini disebut sebagai stalking dan bisa dibilang termasuk tindak kejahatan.

Sebastian berjalan dengan langkah lambat. Ia merasa tidak perlu ikut-ikutan berlari jika anak itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Ia iblis. Dengan kemampuannya yang melebihi kemampuan manusia normal, bisa saja ia menemukan anak itu dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi dengan benang merah di tangan kanannya itu. Mencari barang hilang dengan menyusuri benang terdengar sangat sederhana.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Sebastian mendapati bahwa anak itu tidak melalui jalur yang biasanya ia lewati saat pulang ke rumah. Mungkin saja ia ingin mampir ke suatu tempat atau menemui temannya. Ia terus memandangi anak itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan anak itu tinggal enam meter saja. Sebastian bahkan melupakan situasi sekitar saking fokusnya mengamati anak itu. Karenanya, saat anak itu berhenti melangkah dan memutar tumit, Sebastian terkejut sampai melangkahkan sebelah kakinya ke belakang. Refleks.

"Maaf, Anda yang berdiri di situ."

Terdengar suara seseorang berbicara. Sebastian tahu suara siapa itu. Anak yang dari tadi ia buntuti kini memandangnya lurus di mata. Ekspresinya curiga. Suaranya terkesan angkuh. Tapi Sebastian bisa mencium adanya ketakutan di situ. Sebastian mengerjap dan menoleh ke samping kanan-kirinya seperti orang bodoh. Tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

"…saya?"

Sebastian menunjuk dirinya dengan kaku. Ekspresi bingungnya kelihatan tolol. Pemuda yang tadi bicara menyipitkan matanya curiga. Kemudian ia mengangguk dengan wajah yang sama datar. "Iya, kau."

Setelah melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Sebastian, pandangan matanya berubah. Terkesan angkuh dan mencela. Sebastian menyadari adanya perubahan dalam tatapan itu. Juga pada caranya berbicara. Sebastian cepat-cepat memutuskan bagaimana ia seharusnya bersikap. Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan berdeham. Di wajahnya tersungging senyum yang manis sekali.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sopan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menimbulkan kesan baik hati. Sayangnya itu tidak mempengaruhi lawan bicaranya. Yang ada justru ia makin curiga. Sebastian mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf. Langsung saja, ya," katanya memulai. "Aku sudah melihatmu mengikutiku selama beberapa hari terakhir. Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

Sebastian agak kaget dengan reaksi yang sangat blak-blakan itu. Baru sekarang ia menyadari kebodohannya menguntit anak itu. Sebastian kira ia tidak akan ketahuan. Ternyata gelagatnya itu terlalu mencolok sampai bisa diperhatikan. Sebastian merasa bodoh. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Dari ucapan yang menohok barusan, ia merasa benar-benar jadi tersangka. Mana tuduhannya tidak pakai basa-basi pula.

Pemuda itu memandangi Sebastian dengan tatapan campur aduk antara curiga, takut, dan menggertak. Suara dan ekspresinya sudah cukup untuk membuat Sebastian menjaga jarak. Bagaimana pun, Sebastian tidak bisa langsung muncul di hadapannya dan mengajaknya mengobrol ini itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat anak itu takut. Sebastian bingung harus mulai dari mana. Karena itu ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan senyumnya yang bisa membuat es meleleh.

"Aku… juga mahasiswa di universitasmu. Dan—ee…," Sebastian membersihkan tenggorokannya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia bingung harus berkata apa. Mana bisa ia langsung berkata jujur? Ia tidak yakin anak itu akan langsung percaya. Bahkan bayangan ekspresi tidak percaya dan melecehkan di wajah anak itu sudah dapat tergambar dengan baik dalam benaknya. Bagaimana? Harus jujur atau berpura-pura?

"A-aku…," ulang Sebastian gagap. Wibawanya turun jauh. Ia telah mencoreng arang ke hidungnya sendiri. Sekarang lawan bicaranya mengerutkan dahi. Diam-diam Sebastian mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku—aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu!" Sebastian berkata cepat dengan suara nyaring, putus asa. Kerutan di dahi anak itu semakin dalam. Orang ini maunya apa, sih?

"Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi," adalah jawaban yang diberikan pemuda kurus tadi. Raut wajahnya melunak. Suaranya pun terdengar lebih sabar. Melihat kegugupan Sebastian, ia mulai merasa kalau orang ini bukanlah orang yang jahat. Meski kewaspadaannya turun, ia tetap hati-hati. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebastian yang selama beberapa detik terakhir menahan napas langsung mengosongkan paru-paru dalam satu hembusan cepat. Buru-buru ia isi rongga dadanya kembali dengan udara bersih. Kemudian ia mengeluarkannya lagi dalam bentuk kata-kata yang diucapkan secara tidak lancar.

"Ah, mm—aku…," jeda satu tarikan napas, "…aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi."

Diam.

Mata anak itu sejenak melebar, kemudian menyempit lagi. Tatapan curiganya kembali muncul. Melihat perubahan ekspresi itu, Sebastian langsung menyesal. Mungkin ia mengatakan kata-kata yang salah. Tentu saja. Pemuda itu sudah terlanjur menganggapnya orang iseng karena jawabannya barusan. Ia mundur selangkah.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan hobimu. Cari saja orang lain," katanya tajam, sambil kemudian memutar tumit. Sebastian melongo saat pemuda itu mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Eh! tunggu—"

"Maaf! Aku cukup terganggu dengan kelakuanmu itu. Satu minggu dengan orang mengikutiku itu mengerikan!"

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan suara nyaring. Kini jarak antara ia dan Sebastian semakin jauh. Sebastian buru-buru mengangkat kaki untuk mengejarnya.

"Tapi—"

Sebastian ikut berlari saat mendapati targetnya berlari. Beruntung jalanan sedang sepi sekali. Jadi langkahnya tidak terhalang apa pun. Yang lebih bagus lagi, tidak ada yang mencurigai kelakuan aneh mereka berdua.

Sebastian masih terus berteriak 'tunggu' saat anak itu tidak berhenti juga. Ia kaget karena ternyata anak itu larinya lumayan cepat. Sebastian mulai putus asa. Ia sudah membuat kesan pertama yang buruk. Lebih tepatnya mencurigakan. Ini tidak menguntungkan. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

"Tunggu! Berhenti sebentar. Dengarkan aku!"

Tak ada respon. Sebastian merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar diabaikan.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu!"

Tidak ada yang memedulikannya. Rasa putus asa yang melingkupinya melewati batas maksimum.

"Ciel—!"

Sebastian berhenti berlari. Napasnya cepat, alisnya melengkung membentuk ekspresi sedih. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Kemudian mengendurkannya lagi. Matanya terpejam sebentar saat mengatur napas. Saat ia membuka kelopak matanya kembali, ia terkejut.

Ciel, pemuda tadi, berdiri diam. Memandanginya dengan raut penasaran. Perlahan, pelan sekali, Ciel berjalan ke arahnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun saat berhenti dua meter di hadapan Sebastian, air mukanya cukup tegas untuk mendongak dan menatap kedua matanya.

"…dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Ciel menanyainya dengan suara rendah. matanya—sekali lagi—menyipit curiga, meski tersisa sinar keheranan di sana. Sebastian merasa sedikit senang saat Ciel berbalik padanya. Ia baru saja akan menjawab dengan gembira saat tatapan Ciel berubah. Seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Aah…," gumamnya. "Sejauh itu kau mencari tahu tentangku? Aku tidak suka penguntit, kau tahu?"

Nada bicara Ciel kembali terdengar seperti sedang mencelanya. Sebastian tidak menyenangi perubahan yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bersyukur karena Ciel tidak langsung lari seperti tadi. Anak itu masih berdiri di sana, di depannya, menunggunya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau salah paham," Sebastian cepat-cepat membantah. "Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang tidak sopan seperti itu."

Sebastian ingin memperbaiki pandangan Ciel atas dirinya yang sudah rusak tadi. Kini ia membalas pandangan menuduh Ciel dengan berani. Ekspresinya meyakinkan. Ciel memang tidak mungkin langsung memercayai pembelaannya barusan. Tapi, paling tidak ia ingin membentuk image orang yang baik.

"Aku tidak bisa memercayai kata-katamu. Maaf. Tapi kau orang asing," Ciel menjawab jujur. Sebastian menyangka ia akan kabur lagi. Tapi tidak. Bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuat agar aku tidak menjadi orang asing lagi bagimu?" Sebastian memberikan penawaran bagus. Kalimatnya lebih halus daripada jika mengatakan 'hei, mau berkenalan?'. Yang lebih baik, ia tidak menunjukkan tingkah laku yang berbahaya. Lawan bicaranya itu mulai melunak, meski masih waspada.

Sikap diam Ciel membuat Sebastian berpikir bahwa anak itu sedang menunggunya bicara. Ia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Saat membuka mulut, Ciel memblokir kata-katanya duluan.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" selanya cepat. Sebastian menurut—masih tersenyum. Dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang tadi, ia menatap Sebastian sambil mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak Sebastian duga.

"Kau…," katanya, "orang baik atau jahat?"

Sebastian tertegun selama beberapa saat—bingung. Sejujurnya, kalau tidak sedang berhadapan dengan Ciel, ia akan tertawa keras-keras sampai keluar air matanya. Tapi ekspresi polos Ciel menahannya untuk langsung tergelak. Sekejap kedua mata safir Ciel berkilat seperti anak-anak. Hanya satu yang bisa Sebastian simpulkan. Ciel manis sekali. Manis, seperti Cielnya yang dulu.

Sebastian terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia berikan. Mengaku kalau ia orang baik malah akan membuatnya semakin mencurigakan. Lagipula ia iblis. Mananya yang baik? Ia tidak akan berlaku jahat pada Ciel, jelas. _Tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya?_

"Begini saja…," kata Sebastian, "apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau sendiri bisa yakin bahwa aku bukan orang jahat?" Sebastian bertanya sambil tersenyum. Ia senang karena bahasa tubuh Ciel sudah lebih ramah, tidak menjaga jarak seperti tadi. Mulai dari sekarang mereka sudah berbicara seperti biasa.

Ciel tampak terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan pertanyaan Sebastian. Lama ia tidak menjawab. Kemudian ia menggeleng letih.

"Aku tidak terlalu sering berhubungan dengan orang lain," katanya lirih. "Jadi aku tidak terlalu mengerti tanda-tanda orang yang baik dan yang tidak."

Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya ke trotoar kelabu. Sebastian memperhatikannya dengan sedikit sedih. Ia teringat kata-kata Angela dulu. "_Dia… manusia. Manusia yang kesepian, selalu sedih. Ia hidup dalam isolasi. Dibuang oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya…_"

Sebastian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ciel, sejak dulu, selalu membuatnya ingin melindunginya dari apa pun. Jika ada yang membuatnya sedih, Sebastian akan menghiburnya agar ia bisa kembali berbahagia. Aah, kapan terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Ciel yang tersenyum, ya?

"Ah, begini saja!" seru Sebastian tiba-tiba. Seruannya itu membuat Ciel mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Ia mendapati wajah Sebastian yang secerah matahari. Suaranya terdengar riang sekali. Ciel mulai meragukan bahwa orang ini memang orang jahat.

"Aku akan menceritakan banyak hal padamu. Tentang diriku. Kau sendiri yang akan menyimpulkan kalau aku ini orang yang baik atau tidak. Kau ada waktu, kan?"

Ciel bingung. Selama sembilan belas tahun dalam hidupnya, belum pernah ada satu pun orang yang mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini. Diperhatikannya ekspresi riang Sebastian yang seperti anak-anak. Mungkin ia memang bukan orang jahat.

Ciel tidak langsung menjawab. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hari ini semua kegiatannya memang sudah selesai. Sekarang ia bebas. Rasanya aneh jika langsung menyetujui ajakan orang asing yang baru saja kau kenal. Tapi Ciel merasa ada yang lain. Ada yang ganjil.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa merindukan sesuatu? Orang ini… apa Ciel pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini? Rasanya tidak. Tapi…

"Oke," jawabnya singkat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum, meski senyuman itu setipis benang laba-laba. "Ayo ke tempat yang banyak orangnya."

Ciel berbalik, namun langkahnya tidak secepat tadi. Ciel tidak mengerti. Ia merasa harus memercayai orang ini. Ada suara yang membuatnya merasa harus memberikan kesempatan bagi orang ini. Di belakangnya, Sebastian tersenyum ceria. Ia buru-buru menjajari langkah Ciel, meski masih menjaga jarak. Ciel menghormati tindakannya itu. Karena itu kecurigaannya mulai memudar.

Sebastian tidak tahu hal ini. Tapi seorang malaikat telah membantunya. Malaikat itu membisiki Ciel untuk menenangkannya dan agar ia bisa memercayai Sebastian sedikit demi sedikit. Jika Sebastian tahu hal ini, mungkin ia akan berterima kasih kepada malaikat itu… yaitu Angela.

**.**

**.**

Dalam beberapa menit saja, mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku taman. Sebastian sudah menceritakan beberapa hal soal dirinya. Tentang namanya, umurnya, dan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen baru di universitas tempat Ciel bersekolah. Tentu saja Sebastian tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenar-benarnya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa dibilang berbohong.

"Jadi Sebastian… itu namamu?"

"Yap."

"Sekarang aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMBELIKANKU BARANG SEPERTI INI, HAAAH?"

Ciel berteriak sambil mengacungkan barang di tangannya ke depan wajah Sebastian. Sebastian hanya mengernyit bingung. Benda berwarna merah muda, bergumpal-gumpal, lembut, dan berbau harum itu nyaris menyentuh hidungnya. Sementara Ciel memandanginya dengan pipi memerah malu.

"Lho. Kau tidak suka permen kapas?"

"Bukannya begitu! Maksudku—bagaimana bisa kau membelikan gula kapas untuk orang seumuranku?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena aku punya uang, kan?"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"

Ciel berteriak-teriak di depan Sebastian yang hanya senyum-senyum tanpa dosa. Beberapa meter dari mereka, si penjual gula kapas senyum-senyum sendiri. Sebastian berusaha menghentikan Ciel yang marah-marah. Aneh. Baru tadi ia bertingkah begitu dingin, sekarang sudah jadi ekspresif begini.

"Oke, oke. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Lucu. Aku pernah membelikan permen kapas pada anak tujuh belas tahun dan dia tetap mau memakannya, kok," Sebastian bercerita. "Memang, sih, sebelum itu ia juga kesal karena aku memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak."

Ciel mendengarkan keterangan Sebastian dan mencibir. "Tentu saja ia marah. Aku ingin tahu orang seperti apa yang kau perlakukan seperti ini selain aku."

Ciel tertawa mengejek. Ia tidak mengerti bahwa perkataannya membawa ingatan Sebastian ke masa-masa yang sudah lalu. Sebastian hanya bisa menjawab dalam hatinya. Tidak ada orang lain yang kuperlakukan seperti ini selain kau. Hanya kau, Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum getir. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba membersihkan otak dari pikiran-pikiran yang membawa kenangan lama. Dialihkannya perhatiannya pada Ciel. Ciel masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Lembut, manis… seperti gula kapas.

"Ya sudah kalau sebegitu tidak maunya menerima permen itu…," kata Sebastian menyerah. "Sini, biar aku yang makan."

Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil permen itu dari tangan Ciel. Reaksi yang sama sekali tidak ia duga datang. Sebelum tangan Sebastian bisa menarik gagang permen itu, sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil menahan gerakannya. "Eh! Tunggu! Siapa bilang aku tidak mau terima?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian galak. Namun semburat-semburat merah di pipinya menunjukkan bahwa ia malu. Sebastian terpesona dengan pemandangan itu. dalam sekejap saja, senyum asimetris di wajahnya berubah menjadi tawa.

"Hahaha. Oke, oke. Kau lucu sekali, ya?" goda Sebastian iseng. Ciel hampir saja meneriaki Sebastian kalau ia tidak tersedak permennya duluan.

"Apaan, sih? Uhuk—"

"Oi, kalau makan hati-hati, dong."

Sebastian memukul punggung Ciel pelan untuk melegakan pernapasannya. Cengiran asimetris di wajahnya masih bertahan. Ciel mendongak, menatapnya. Entah mulai detik keberapa dari perkenalan mereka tadi, ia dan Sebastian bisa menjadi begitu akrab.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Senja hari di bumi ini terlihat begitu indah. Langit yang bersemburat oranye, magenta, ungu, abu-abu, indigo… indah. Namun entah di mana membawa suatu perasaan sedih. Perasaan ini sering timbul di dada Ciel. Senja membawa kesenyapan yang, entah bagaimana, terasa dingin. Ciel tidak menyukai waktu senja. Langit selalu mengingatkannya akan kesepian dirinya tiap senja.

Sebastian melirik Ciel yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong, mungkin sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Sebastian diam, menunggu. Sampai Ciel pertama kali membuka mulutnya.

"Aneh sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang melompat di hadapanku dan langsung bicara banyak padaku…," Ciel bergumam pelan, entah ditujukan pada siapa. Tapi Sebastian dengan perhatian mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Sejenak Ciel menarik-buang napas panjang-panjang. Suaranya letih saat mengatakan, "Sudah lama aku tidak bicara banyak. Rasanya capek…"

Ciel mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sebastian mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Selangka itukah kau mengobrol dengan orang lain?" tanyanya polos. Ciel terlihat geli dengan pertanyaan itu. Kemudian ia tertawa. Bukan tawa geli yang bahagia, namun tawa getir yang entah di mana menyembunyikan rasa benci. Atau sedih?

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"…aku tidak punya teman."

"Keluarga?"

"Sudah lama aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tinggal sendirian."

"Heh?"

Alis Sebastian terangkat sebelah, membentuk ekspresi bingung yang timpang. Bagian _'aku tinggal sendirian'_ memang sudah ia ketahui sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi hal-hal yang selain itu tidak terlalu ia mengerti. Ciel menunjukkan ekspresi geli saat melihat wajah kebingungan Sebastian. Dengan nada bicara yang seolah sedang membicarakan masalah remeh-temeh, Ciel menceritakan semuanya dengan lancar.

"Kenapa kaget? Wajahmu aneh," katanya sambil tertawa. Masih tawa getir yang tadi. Sebastian tidak ikut tertawa. Karena itu Ciel pikir sebaiknya ia berhenti bermain-main.

"Aku tinggal sendiri sejak lulus SMA," kata Ciel tenang. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak. Seolah mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakan sebagian kehidupannya atau tidak. Tapi, sekali lagi ia merasa mendengar bisikan-bisikan kecil dalam otaknya. Bisikan itu berdenting seperti lonceng mungil yang menenangkannya, dan membuatnya yakin untuk bisa memercayai orang di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku kabur. Gila sekali, 'kan?" Ciel tersenyum pada Sebastian dengan alis melengkung sedih. Suaranya masih tetap tegar saat melanjutkan. "Ah… salah, salah. Bukan kabur. Sebenarnya terpaksa kabur karena diusir."

Kata-kata Ciel mengalir begitu saja seperti sungai yang berarus tenang. Sebastian tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih tersenyum seperti itu. Wajah yang menampakkan kesedihan namun memaksa untuk tersenyum bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus untuk dilihat.

"Apa maks—"

"Orangtuaku tidak mau aku berada dalam hidup mereka, Sebastian," Ciel berkata tenang, suaranya lembut. "Aku bukan anak yang diharapkan untuk lahir. Keluargaku bukan keluarga yang menyenangkan. Kau punya keluarga? Coba bayangkan seperti ini; ayahmu yang pemabuk memukulimu setiap kau pulang sekolah. Menyumpahimu dengan kata-kata kotor dan meluapkan kekesalan dengan alasan yang tidak kau mengerti. Sedangkan ibumu… kau melihatnya keluar-masuk rumah setiap hari membawa pacar yang berganti-ganti. Tak ada pelukan, tak ada kata-kata sayang. Yang ada hanya ia yang menyalahkan keberadaanmu, lalu mengataimu agar kau cepat mati."

Ciel diam dengan napas agak memburu. Perasaannya tumpah ruah dalam bentuk kata-kata. Semuanya meluber tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Tahu-tahu semuanya sudah terucap. Yang tersisa hanya wajah kaku lawan bicara yang membuat Ciel sadar bahwa ia telah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah, maaf," seru Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa. "Kenapa aku jadi _talkative_ begini, ya? Seperti bukan aku. Maaf. Tolong lupakan saja yang barusan."

Ciel masih tertawa sendiri. Getir. Sebastian hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dengan mudah. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tapi Ciel pun tidak mengharapkannya unuk mengatakan apa pun. Ia sudah cukup senang Sebastian tidak menertawakannya. Ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan kata-kata penghiburan, sungguh. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sebastian berikutnya justru membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana. Tiga kata. Diucapkan dengan suara yang rendah, namun bisa langung menyentuh dasar lubang di hati Ciel yang terdalam.

"Kau kesepian, ya?"

Ciel mendongak terkejut. Sebastian sedang menatapnya lembut. Namun raut yang menggurat di wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membelai kepalanya. Mengelus-elusnya lembut untuk membuatnya tenang. Begitu Ciel menyadari bahwa itu adalah tangan Sebastian, ia menunduk dalam. Jawabannya terasa perih di telinganya sendiri.

"Ya… sepi sekali."

Memejamkan mata, menghirup udara yang semakin dingin dan menyesakkan. Ah, Ciel benci senja. Itu adalah waktu-waktu di mana ia bisa merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar kesepian. Kadang ia gemetaran, lalu tiba-tiba menangis sendiri. Selalu muncul perasaan ingin mati tiap ia mengingat bahwa tidak ada yang menginginkannya hidup. Bahwa ada yang menginginkannya mati.

Ciel diam. Membiarkan tangan Sebastian bergerak menyisir rambutnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tenang di sebelah orang ini. Apa itu, Ciel tidak mengerti. Ia hirup udara di sekelilingnya dalam-dalam. Seketika itu juga udara dingin yang masuk ke paru-parunya terasa berbeda.

_Aroma ini…_

…_hujan, ya?_

_Aaah, aku suka hujan. Membuatku seperti merindukan seseorang. Bagiku yang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, perasaan rindu adalah suatu hal yang aneh. Perasaan kehilangan sesuatu, perasaan sesuatu yang tertinggal, perasaan ingin mencari sesuatu, namun aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kucari. Aneh. Rasanya perasaan ini semakin kuat saja._

_Hujan. Bau hujan. Kenapa terasa familiar sekali, ya?_

Ada perasaan aneh yang menusuk-nusuk dada Ciel. Dahinya berkerut. Sesuatu sedang memaksanya unuk mengingat sesuatu. Ada yang aneh. Ciel tidak tahu apa yang ganjil.

Kemudian segalanya terjadi begitu saja, sebelum Ciel dapat memikirkan tindakan yang diperbuatnya. Ia telah berdiri. Melangkah dan berbalik menghadapi pria berambut hitam itu, memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya. Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari dasar tenggorokannya tanpa ia sadari. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu. Yang ia tahu hanya perasaan bahwa ia harus bertanya.

"Sebastian…," katanya, "…kau ini siapa?"

**.**

_Selalu begitu, 'kan?_

_Pandangan kita bertemu_

_Pergi, jatuh, lalu bangkit untuk pergi lagi_

_Hanya terdiam_

_Menyenangkan, bukan?_

_Aku melihatnya_

**.**

"Aku mencarimu, Ciel. Selalu menunggu. Selalu berharap agar jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau akan memanggilku seperti bagaimana kau memanggil namaku dulu."

**.**

Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Ingatan Ciel di kehidupannya yang sebelum ini tidak bersisa padanya. Ciel mungkin mencintai Sebastian dulu. Tapi sekarang…?

Cukup. Jangan dijawab. Sebastian tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Itu akan menyakitinya. Kini, ia hanya sanggup membentuk seulas senyuman pedih yang ia harap bisa menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Ciel…," panggil Sebastian lembut. Ia meraih tangan Ciel ke dalam genggamannya dan memegangnya erat-erat. Seperti sedang menyalurkan kecemasan yang dideritanya sekarang. Ciel tidak menolak genggaman itu. Ia hanya memandangi Sebastian dengan pandangan bertanya tanpa kedipan.

"Kau…," kata Sebastian, "…tidak mengingat apa pun tentangku, ya?"

Sebastian bertanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi perkataannya barusan justru membuat Ciel semakin penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kau tahu tidak?" Suara Sebastian terdengar serak. Genggamannya pada tangan Ciel mengerat. Sorot mata Ciel berubah sedih saat melihat kedua iris merah Sebastian yang seakan sedang meraung-raung kesakitan. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Kenapa ia muncul di hadapannya? Kenapa ia menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu pedih?

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling pandang. Mencoba mengira isi hati masing-masing. Baik Ciel dan Sebastian tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan rindu setelah sekian lama. Perasaan terluka, tapi juga bahagia karena bisa bertemu kembali. Ciel tidak mengerti.

"Sebastian…," Ciel berbisik, parau. "Siapa kau bagiku?"

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit. Butirannya lembut, namun rapat. Kenapa hujan harus turun di saat seperti ini? Tubuh mereka berdua tertutup tabir putih tetesan air hujan. Dingin. Tapi sentuhan di tangan masing-masing terasa hangat. Ada apa sebenarnya tentang hujan? Ada sesuatu yang membuat Ciel merasa aneh.

"Di sini dingin," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tanpa melepaskan gandengannya pada tangan Ciel. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, mengalahkan dinginnya hujan. Ciel tak membalas senyumannya. Hanya balas memandangnya bingung saat tangan Sebastian membimbingnya keluar dari kurungan hujan.

"Ayo pulang. Kuantar sampai ke rumah."

**.**

**It quietly began to rain, the tears of skyscraper**

**The two gazed at the steam**

**The red handprints left quietly behind on the window**

**.**

"Hei, Ciel… ceritakan lagi hal-hal tentangmu. Semua yang kau sukai. Atau yang kau benci. Semuanya."

"Aku? Hmm… tidak ada yang khusus. Ah. Aku suka hujan. Aku juga suka berdiri di tempat-temat tinggi lalu melihat ke bawah. Agak takut, sih. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya."

"…"

"…"

"…kenapa begitu?"

"Karena di sanalah, aku yang kesepian ini, selalu merasa ditemani seseorang."

"…"

"…"

"Hei, Ciel…"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga suka hujan. Dan mungkin… aku lebih suka tempat-tempat tinggi daripada kau…"

"…"

"Kalau boleh, bisakan kita bertemu lagi besok? Lusa? Lalu besoknya? Lalu hari-hari setelah ini?"

"…hm."

"…"

"Mengapa tidak?

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Halo. Hanya mengingatkan agar kalian menyimpan kembali pisau ke dapur dan membatalkan segala percobaan pembunuhan atas diriku yang menyebalkan ini. Hahaha~

OKE! AKU TAHU AKU HARUS BILANG APA! Iya, iya, maaf. Maaf karena cerita ini baru muncul setelah lamaaa sekali. Maaf. MAAF, OKE? *berurai air mata*

Senaaang~ sekali baca semua review yang masuk sampai sekarang. Apalagi kalian-kalian yang mendukungku untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Maaf. Daku nggak bisa membuat kalian cukup senang. Setelah Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit yang lalu, mungkin setelah ini bakal terkesan membosankan. Yah, kalau ada yang baca daku senang. Karena itu berikan review, ya. Hahaha~ Ini apdet sesempatnya, loh! Jadi jangan marah, ya. Maaap~

Well, thanks a lot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Aku benci senja. Itu adalah waktu-waktu di mana aku bisa merasa bahwa diriku benar-benar kesepian. Kadang aku gemetaran, lalu tiba-tiba menangis sendiri. Selalu muncul perasaan ingin mati tiap memikirkan arti hidupku sampai sekarang. Berapa banyak waktu yang sudah kusia-siakan, dan berapa banyak waktu yang kupakai untuk membahagiakan orang."**

—**E. Irjaf**


	6. Sleazy Lover: bagian 2

Anak itu selalu memimpikan hal buruk dalam tidurnya.

Tentang kenyataan bahwa ia dibenci. Tentang kenyataan betapa ia merasa kesepian. Tentang kenyataan bahwa ia diharapkan untuk mati. Mimpi buruk tentang kenyataan-kenyataan sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang mimpi.

Peluh bersimbah membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Sesekali ia bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Seseorang meneriakinya dalam mimpi itu. Mimpi yang menggambarkan masa kecilnya. Masa kecilnya yang tidak pernah bahagia. Begitu jelas teriakan-teriakan itu sampai Ciel merasa bahwa kini ia sedang terjaga.

"_Anak bodoh! Kau pikir keberadaanmu itu tidak menambah beban hidup, apa? Mati saja, sana! Dasar menyusahkan!"_

—_lalu botol minuman keras yang isinya tinggal setengah dihantamkan ke punggungnya._

"_Kau pikir ibu jadi begini gara-gara siapa? Karena kau lahir, 'kan? Kau itu merepotkan. Anak tidak berguna!"_

—_tamparan dan pukulan mendarat di kulitnya yang berbekas memar samar, bersiap mencetak memar baru._

Lalu satu ucapan yang tidak pernah ia lupakan sampai sekarang… Ucapan yang membuatnya merasa ingin lari dan lenyap. Ucapan yang membuatnya merasa keberadaannya lebih buruk dari hantu…

"_Kau tidak dibutuhkan!"_

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika orangtuamu, orang yang paling kau percayai, mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?

"Aku janji akan jadi anak baik! Aku akan duduk dan diam saja! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

Ciel berteriak keras dalam tidurnya, masih belum terbangun. Teriakannya terdengar putus asa, meminta belas kasihan siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar teriakannya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa memberinya pertolongan. Lagipula, ia memang selalu sendirian.

Ciel mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, ke udara kosong, dan berusaha menggapai-gapai tanpa menemukan apa pun. Ia begitu putus asa untuk menemukan tangan pertolongan. Ia tersentak sekali dan batuk-batuk pelan. Saat kesadaran kembali ke raganya, ia hanya terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Tak menemukan siapa pun di sekitarnya, ia merasa lega, tapi juga sedih. Berkali-kali ia terjebak dalam mimpi buruk, terbebas karena bangun, dan menyadari kesepiannya. Sampai kapan ia akan hidup seperti ini?

"Tolong…"

Ciel berbisik pelan, tanpa tujuan. Ia memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"…tolong… aku…"

Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada yang datang menolongnya.

Musim semi yang sepi. Angin bernyanyi lirih. Menara jam bergeming. Seorang lelaki berdiri diam. Berdiri diam di puncak menara. Di bawahnya, seseorang menangis. Lelaki itu menunduk dalam. Turut bersedih juga. Tanpa berani melakukan apa pun…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Warna Mimpi**

**[2]**

—**Sleazy Lover—**

**(bagian 2)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian duduk diam di perpustakaan sambil setengah bengong. Selama seminggu ini ia sendirian saja. Dan, itu terasa membosankan sekali. Orang yang sebelum ini jadi teman bicaranya sedang pergi. Koreksi. Ia yang menemani orang itu untuk berbicara. Sebastian, dengan identitasnya yang sekarang jadi manusia, sudah menemukan pemegang ujung benang merahnya, Ciel. Tapi anak itu sudah seminggu tidak kelihatan—setelah sebelumnya bercerita dengan riang gembira tentang program studi banding ke Denmark gratis yang diberikan oleh kampus.

"Kau dengar, 'kan, Sebastian? Ini pasti menyenangkan sekali. Hari terakhir ada kunjungan ke Round Tower dan obeservatoriumnya," katanya kepada Sebastian dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa. Di tangannya terdapat berlembar-lembar kertas yang Sebastian yakini sebagai surat pemberitahuan, atau perizinan, atau apalah itu yang berurusan dengan kelegalan kegiatan.

"Bagus sekali," begitu saja tanggapan Sebastian saat itu. Berada di hadapan Ciel selalu membuatnya merasakan berbagai perasaan yang kalau dicampur jadi satu belum ada namanya. Tapi yang jelas hangat—juga memblokir kata-kata yang harusnya bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Detik itu juga Sebastian langsung memutar otak mencari cara agar ia bisa ikut program tersebut.

Ciel kembali membaca berkasnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sesekali ia berkomentar dengan suara riang yang tak pernah seorang pun dengar kecuali Sebastian. Sebastian hanya duduk di sebelahnya, memperhatikan. Sambil mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak merangkul bahu Ciel supaya dekat-dekat dengannya. Atau sekadar memegang tangannya saja.

Perlahan, ekspresi Ciel berubah sedikit. Senyumnya menipis sampai akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Sebastian yang melihat perubahan itu tidak bisa mencegah lidahnya bergerak untuk bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Ciel diam sebentar. Kemudian ia menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi ambigu yang rasanya berkata "ada masalah besar" dan "tidak ada apa-apa" sekaligus. Walau begitu, Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata lirih, "Bukan hal yang penting."

Tak perlu diberi tahu. Sebastian langsung mengerti kalau Ciel bermasalah.

Hari esoknya, Ciel berkata padanya bahwa ia harus pulang ke rumah orangtuanya untuk meminta izin pergi studi banding. Saat itu Sebastian mulai mengerti kenapa wajah Ciel terlihat sebegitu susah. Masalah minta tanda tangan orangtua itu bukan perkara sederhana bagi Ciel. Sebastian sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani. Tapi dengan kelakar garing Ciel menolaknya.

"Tak usah. Hanya di Lambeth, kok. Lebih baik kau tidak ikut. Aku sudah hampir tiga tahun minggat dari rumah. Bisa-bisa kau ikut didamprat hanya karena kesalahanku yang tidak pernah setor muka."

Meski rasa khawatirnya sudah mencapai titik ekstrem, Sebastian menurut. Walaupun Ciel memintanya tinggal dengan setengah bercanda, Sebastian tahu kalau ia benar-benar tidak ingin Sebastian datang ke rumahnya.

Sebastian pun menunggu dengan kesabaran nol, hampir minus. Sekarang ini, di perpustakaan, ia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk menemui Ciel atau tidak. Tidak akan sulit untuk mencari Ciel dengan adanya benang yang bisa ditelusuri ini. Masalahnya, mau apa dia sesudah bertemu anak itu? Ciel sudah memintanya untuk tidak datang.

Sebastian melamun. Lama sekali sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau waktu itu berjalan—tidak seperti pertumbuhan fisiknya yang macet karena kekuatannya sebagai makhluk non-manusia. Sebelum ia diusir penjaga perpustakaan, seseorang menyentuhkan tangan ke bahunya. Bagaikan terkena kejutan listrik bervoltase tinggi, Sebastian terlempar kembali ke kenyataan. Ia berbalik sebelum orang itu memanggil namanya.

"Ciel, kau sudah pu—"

Ucapan Sebastian terhenti. Tersela oleh sesuatu yang entah apa. Keadaan Ciel yang berada di hadapannya benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Rasa rindunya tadi tersapu bersih. Berganti dengan kecemasan dan rasa penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada anak itu seminggu ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sebastian. Suaranya dingin. Ciel hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kelihatan sedikit takut. Ketahuilah, suara Sebastian berubah kaku demikian hanya karena ia tidak ingin Ciel mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

Tak diberi jawaban, Sebastian tidak memaksa. Di hadapannya, Ciel berdiri diam dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajah. Kelihatannya Ciel sengaja membiarkannya begitu. Di balik rambutnya, selain menyembunyikan sebagian wajah, Ciel juga berusaha agar _eyepatch_ yang ada di mata kanannya tidak kelihatan. Gagal. Sebastian sudah melihatnya. Sebastian memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kaus _turtleneck_ dan jaket tipis. Bagian lengannya yang kelewat panjang menutupi jemari. Walau begitu Sebastian masih bisa melihat tremor halus di tangannya. Tanpa dijelaskan pun, Sebastian sudah tahu ada yang salah.

"Ikut aku," kata Sebastian kemudian. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Ciel yang tak langsung bergerak. Genggamannya di tangan Ciel mengendur. Tangan Ciel seperti kehilangan semua kekuatannya. Dari yang Sebastian rasakan, yang ada hanyalah kerapuhan. Lebih rentan hancur daripada menara kartu. Sebastian buru-buru melembutkan suaranya.

"Ayo, pulang," kata Sebastian pelan. Ia membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Ciel. "Hari ini kau menginap di tempatku saja. Ya?"

Ciel tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menemukan kedua iris merah Sebastian. Melihat tatapannya yang begitu kesakitan, Sebastian merasa ingin berteriak. Ia melihat jejak air mata kering di waja Ciel. Sebastian langsung ingin memeluknya. Akhirnya ia lakukan juga tanpa ragu. Untunglah perpustakaan sudah kosong dan mereka dilindungi jejeran lemari buku dari mata pustakawan di meja administrasi.

"Sshh, tenanglah. Aku di sini…," gumamnya menenangkan Ciel. Suaranya lembut, tulus. Ada perih di dadanya. Ia rela mati untuk manusia ini. Dan, saat manusia itu menanggung derita, Sebastian merasakan dua kali lipat penderitaannya. Sesungguhnya cara termudah untuk membuat Sebastian terluka adalah dengan membuatnya melihat satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai terluka.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana…," Sebastian berbisik pelan di telinga Ciel. Bahu Ciel langsung berguncang. Air matanya jatuh.

**.**

Ciel berhasil dibawa masuk ke kamar apartemen Sebastian yang lapang tanpa protes. Sejak pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan tadi sore, Ciel belum mengatakan apa pun. Dalam perjalanan mereka, Ciel terlihat tidur sebentar sementara Sebastian mengemudi. Diliriknya wajah itu sekali-sekali. Sebastian tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi sampai membuatnya terlihat selelah itu?

Sebastian tetap diam dengan menyimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan. Ciel butuh istirahat sebentar. Ia tidak ingin membuatnya takut dengan langsung menanyainya berbagai hal seperti mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan kriminal. Tapi nyatanya Sebastian tidak diam sebegitu lama. Ciel sudah bangun begitu mesin mobil dimatikan. Setelah mereka berdua bisa nyaman dalam ruangan, Sebastian mulai bertanya. Dari pertanyaan yang aman-aman dulu.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman? Kopi, coklat, susu, teh?" tanya Sebastian sambil memperhatikan ada-tidaknya reaksi pada diri Ciel. Saat respon yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, Sebastian mulai mencari inisiatif sendiri. _Kopi tidak bagus untuk lambung,_ pikirnya_, coklat bisa bikin muntah untuk orang tertentu. Susu? Bagaimana kalau dia alergi protein susu? Ciel bagaimana, ya?_

Debat di kepala Sebastian terus berlanjut tanpa ada moderator atau notulen. Sepanjang debat itu pula Sebastian mengutuki ketidaktahuannya sendiri tentang Ciel. Waktu yang mereka miliki di kehidupan yang lalu terlalu singkat. Sebastian tidak tahu minuman yang mana yang Ciel suka, karena sepanjang ingatannya, anak itu selalu memuntahkan apa pun yang masuk ke perutnya. Dengan sedikit putus asa, akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk membuat teh _chamomile_ hangat.

"Ini. Minumlah," ujar Sebastian sambil menyorongkan secangkir teh beruap pada Ciel yang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Ciel diam. Tapi paling tidak ia sudah mau memberi tanggapan walau itu cuma gelengan samar.

Sebastian bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti anak itu maunya apa. Ditanyai, tidak mau menjawab. Dibuatkan teh, ditolak. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Sebastian tidak mengerti. Tapi daripada menjadi kesal, marah, atau frustrasi, Sebastian lebih merasa sedih dan putus asa akan ketidakmampuannya sendiri untuk membuat Ciel tersenyum kembali.

Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang, dan ia hembuskan pelan-pelan. Ia menatap Ciel dengan prihatin. Tangan kananya terulur. Jemarinya yang seputih pualam bergerak pelan. Menyentuhkannya ke dagu Ciel dan mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan. Ciel tidak melawan. Perhatian Sebastian langsung terarah pada _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya. Ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan tadi. _Apa itu yang putih-putih?_ pikirnya saat melihat ada material lain di balik _eyepatch_ hitam. Sebastian mengenali tekstur yang seperti kain tapi tenunannya agak jarang itu. Benda yang sering ia lihat saat ia bekerja di rumah sakit dulu. Apa, ya? Yang biasanya dibebatkan pada luka…

Air muka Sebastian langsung berubah.

"Matamu kenapa?" Suara Sebastian terdengar dingin—tidak dibuat-buat. Ketiadaan respon dari Ciel membuat Sebastian merasa diberi izin untuk melihat sendiri apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik _eyepatch _hitam itu.

Sebastian pun menarik lepas simpul pada talinya. Penutup mata itu jatuh ke lantai tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Pemandangan di baliknya pun terungkap. Mata Ciel diperban. Ada sedikit rembesan darah di sana—pertanda lukanya masih baru. Saat itu juga penglihatan Sebastian seperti terbuka lebih lebar. Ada lecet-lecet di tulang pipi Ciel—sebelah kanan juga. Sudut-sudut bibirnya dihiasi luka serupa. Sebastian syok. Tapi ia masih bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Buka bajumu," kata Sebastian dengan nada yang lebih mirip permintaan daripada perintah, padahal format kalimatnya perintah. Ciel tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sebastian menerimanya bukan sebagai penolakan. Maka ia melepaskan jaket Ciel dan menarik kaus berlengan panjang itu melewati kepalanya. Kecurigaan Sebastian sejak tadi terungkap.

Tubuh Ciel penuh lebam dan memar biru keunguan. Di lehernya yang sedari tadi ditutupi ada bekas cakaran dan cekikan tangan. Bahunya malah ketambahan luka berdarah—seperti tertancap sesuatu yang tajam. Dan, _sesuatu_ itu jumlahnya banyak sampai-sampai meninggalkan beberapa luka tusukan yang dangkal. Sebastian tidak mau menduga-duga _sesuatu_ apa yang pernah mencicipi jaringan di bawah kulit Ciel. Lebih tepatnya karena ia sudah tahu luka bekas apa itu. Pecahan kaca.

Bukan cuma itu. Lengan dan beberapa tempat di tubuh Ciel berhiaskan luka bakar—sepertinya seseorang telah menggunakan tubuh Ciel sebagai ganti asbak untuk mematikan rokok. Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel dan memperhatikan punggung tangannya yang membiru. Warna itu bergradasi jadi ungu sampai ke jari-jarinya. Seperti bekas diinjak sepatu bot besar—atau benda apa pun itu—yang berat.

Terbayang dengan jelas siksaan apa yang sampai ke tubuh Ciel selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sebastian tidak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya. Menduga saja sudah cukup. Dan, hal itu membuat meteran amarahnya jebol.

Mata Ciel berkaca-kaca. Sebastian benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Sebastian menggenggam tangan Ciel yang satunya dan membawanya ke bibir—mengecupnya lembut. Ditanyainya anak itu sekali lagi dengan suaranya yang lembut. Ini pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

"Orangtuamu, ya?" katanya tanpa maksud apa-apa. Sebastian terkejut saat Ciel tiba-tiba menangis terisak-isak. Suaranya lirih, begitu mengiris hati. Kedua tangan mungil Ciel balik menggenggam satu tangannya yang besar. Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan itu dan terus menangis.

Sebastian terdiam selama beberapa detik. Dadanya seperti dirobek dan isinya diobrak-abrik tak karuan. Sakit. Perih sekali. Direngkuhnya Ciel ke dalam pelukan. Lama. Sebastian berharap agar pelukan itu tidak akan terlepas selamanya.

**xxXxx**

Kini Sebastian sepenuhnya memahami bagaimana Ciel bisa babak belur seperti itu. Sambil terus menangis, Ciel menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya luka yang sebelum ini terus ia simpan rapat-rapat. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya lari dan terus kabur. Kabur dari masa lalu yang tidak akan bisa terhapus.

Ciel terlahir sebagai anak yang tidak diinginkan. Kedua orangtuanya jadi kacau karena keberadaannya. Sering kali ia menerima siksaan-siksaan fisik maupun mental. Saat Ciel tumbuh besar, ia sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan. Terus-terusan disuruh mati membuatnya sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak pernah dilahirkan.

Apa yang lebih sakit dari sebuah penolakan?

Lulus dari SMA, Ciel memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah orangtuanya. Ia berkuliah di London tanpa pernah sekali pun pulang ke rumahnya. Ia bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendirian, agar ia bisa tetap makan dan belajar. Dengan harga sewa kamar dan biaya hidup yang serba murah, Ciel juga masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Dengan segala keadaan serba prihatin seperti itu, bukan berarti orangtuanya tidak sanggup membiayai Ciel. Terbalik. Ayah Ciel punya perusahaan. Walau tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup membawa keuntungan. Kehidupan keluarganya bagus hanya sampai ia lahir. Setelah kehadirannya di keluarga kecil itu, segalanya mulai terasa salah. Ayah Ciel selalu menganggapnya sebagai beban yang harus dihidupi. Entah karena stres akibat pekerjaan atau apa, ayah Ciel jadi suka marah-marah dan melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain. Istrinya dituduh bertanggung jawab atas kelahiran Ciel. Tapi manusia memang selalu memerlukan korban. Ibu Ciel yang tidak terima disalahkan pun ikut menyalahkan orang lain. Ciel.

Dipukuli dan dikutuk keberadaannya membuat Ciel berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia hidup sendirian saja. Upayanya untuk lepas dari kedua orangtuanya justru membuat keadaan lebih parah. Ayah Ciel marah besar begitu tahu anaknya mengambil kuliah astronomi alih-alih manajemen bisnis atau hal-hal yang semacam itu. Ciel tidak pernah menemui mereka setelah itu. Baru saat Ciel terpaksa datang kembali ke mereka, semuanya menjadi serbasalah.

Sambil menggigiti bibirnya sampai berdarah, Ciel bercerita kalau orangtuanya mengamuk habis-habisan. Ia disuruh pulang ke rumah dan berhenti kuliah. Ia diberi waktu seminggu untuk beres-beres dan mengurus semuanya. Tampaknya kemarahan selama tiga tahun ini sudah menumpuk. Seperti bendungan yang tidak kuat menahan air, dindingnya akan langsung jebol dan menghantam apa pun yang ada di area jangkauannya.

Sebastian terdiam. Duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan tangan terkepal erat. Cerita-cerita Ciel barusan membuat darahnya mendidih. Kalau bisa, ia ingin langsung membunuh orang-orang yang telah menyakiti Ciel. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dari caranya berbicara, Sebastian bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anak itu masih menyayangi orangtuanya.

"Mereka satu-satunya keluargaku," bisik Ciel parau, saat Sebastian memeluk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya tadi.

Sebastian menggerakkan lehernya sedikit dan menoleh ke samping. Ciel sedang tidur di sampingnya. Jejak air matanya masih tersisa. Sebastian sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengobati luka-luka Ciel dengan tangannya sendiri. Bukan secara instan menggunakan kekuatannya. Kecuali untuk menyembuhkan mata kanan itu. Saat menyentuhnya, Sebastian baru sadar kalau Ciel agak demam. Melihat Ciel sakit, entah kenapa, membuat Sebastian takut. Hal ini mengingatkannya akan ketidakberdayaannya menolong Ciel di kehidupan yang lalu.

Sebastian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. Wajah tidurnya yang tenang seperti menyimpan tumpukan duka dan rasa sakit. Kenapa ia harus hidup melewati jalan berduri? Manusia serapuh ini seharusnya dilindungi.

Sebelah tangan Sebastian terulur—membelai pipi Ciel dengan hati-hati. Kulitnya yang lembut terasa hangat. Kehangatan itu menjalar ke ujung-ujung jari Sebastian. Kemudian ke seluruh tubuhnya. Saat rasa itu sampai ke dadanya, Sebastian justru merasa sakit.

"Maaf, ya… maafkan aku…," Sebastian berbisik pelan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Uap napas mereka beradu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama. Selama itu aku mencarimu. Sekarang kau datang. Tolong ingatlah. Ingat aku."

Sebastian berbisik, matanya terpejam. Berusaha merasakan kembali kenangan bertahun-tahun lalu. Perlahan-lahan, Sebastian mencium bibir Ciel lembut. Lama.

**.**

_**In the tunnel of the next world, I look for you and come back**_

_**"...who was I looking for again?"**_

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Ciel tertidur. Selama itu pula Sebastian duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tidak pergi ke mana pun hanya untuk terus memegangi tangan anak itu. Suara napas Ciel yang tadinya pelan dan tenang tiba-tiba berubah tersengal dan putus-putus. Bola mata di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sebastian yang melihat pergerakan itu langsung siaga. Sebentar lagi Ciel pasti akan terbangun.

Benar saja. Kedua mata Ciel terbuka dalam satu gerakan cepat. Wajahnya tampak panik dan tak aman. Sepertinya ia masih belum menyadari ada di mana ia sekarang. Ciel bangkit duduk dengan tiba-tiba. Gerakan yang terburu-buru itu membuat kepalanya pening.

"Sssh… tenang dulu," kata Sebastian cepat-cepat. Ciel memegangi tangannya erat sekali. Sebastian merasakan genggamannya licin karena Ciel berkeringat dingin.

"Sebas… tian?" Ciel terbata. Wajah pertama yang dilihatnya saat bangun ini adalah wajah Sebastian. Dengan napas yang masih terengah, Ciel memandanginya lama. Pelan-pelan ia mulai tenang. Bahunya merendah. Sebastian memberinya gelas berisi air yang sudah ia siapkan tadi di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Sudah enakan?" tanyanya begitu melihat wajah Ciel yang mulai relaks. Ciel hanya mengangguk samar. Dengan cepat ia meraih pengendalian dirinya kembali. "Terima kasih," jawabnya.

"Kubuatkan makanan sebentar," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk berjalan ke _pantry_. Namun Ciel menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Jangan repot-repot. Biar kubuat sendiri. Tunjukkan saja tempatnya," Ciel berkata lugas. Sebastian memandanginya sedikit terkejut. Baru tidur sebentar saja anak itu sudah bisa kembali pulih seperti semula. Apa Ciel tidak ingat kalau kemarin ia sudah membuat Sebastian khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaannya yang kelewat rapuh itu?

Sebastian tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan. Ditepuknya kepala Ciel dengan tangannya yang besar. "Sudah…," katanya. "Biar aku saja. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana, kalau kau mau pakai. Hati-hati dengan lukamu kalau mandi, ya. Nanti kubantu mengganti perban."

Sebastian langsung pergi ke dapur tanpa menoleh ke Ciel lagi. Ciel hendak protes, tapi semua kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Ia baru ingat luka-lukanya sekarang. Tangannya refleks terangkat dan memeriksa _eyepatch_ yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Mengingat semuanya, suasana hati Ciel langsung berubah buruk. Sebastian benar. Mungkin bersentuhan dengan air akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Oke, terima kasih," Ciel bergumam pelan sekali. Ia tidak mengharapkan Sebastian mendengar ungkapan itu. Tapi Ciel juga tidak tahu kalau telinga Sebastian cukup sensitif untuk menangkap suaranya.

Ciel masuk ke kamar mandi yang sudah ditunjukkan Sebastian. Saat melepas bajunya, Ciel sedikit terkejut. Saat bercermin, ia baru sadar kalau perban yang meutupi mata kanannya sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Luka-luka di tubuhnya kelihatan sudah dirawat dengan amat baik. Yang lecet dan tergores diberi plester luka. Ciel tercenung beberapa saat. Tanpa perlu menanyakan, ia tahu bahwa yang mengobati lukanya adalah Sebastian.

"Baik sekali…," Ciel bergumam.

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ciel kembali menemui Sebastian yang masih sibuk di dapur. Sepertinya ia tepat waktu. Sebastian baru saja meletakkan telur acak dan roti bakar dengan mentega di meja. Dipersilakannya Ciel duduk, sedangkan ia kembali sibuk membuat secangkir kopi pahituntuk dirinya sendiri. "Maaf, cuma ada itu," kata Sebastian saat menambahkan lagi sepiring omelet yang penuh keju.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Ciel saat Sebastian duduk di seberang meja hanya dengan kopi. Sebastian tersenyum asimetris. Makhluk sepertinya tidak butuh makanan manusia.

"Sudah, dari tadi…," jawabnya, bohong. "Memangnya kau? Kaupikir pukul berapa sekarang?" Sebastian nyengir saat melihat dahi ciel yang berkerut. Mata anak itu bergerak-gerak mengelilingi dinding ruangan. Saat menemukan alat penunjuk waktu yang dicarinya, Ciel langsung terperanjat.

"Pukul dua belas? Sudah sesiang ini?" Dari suaranya Ciel terdengar kaget. Sebastian tertawa lepas.

"Baru sadar, _sleepyhead?_" guraunya sambil terus tertawa. "Kau tidur lama sekali. Aku yang menungguimu sampai bosan sendiri. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Keadaanmu kemarin benar-benar membuatku khawatir," ujar Sebastian terus terang. Ekspresi gelinya berubah tawar. Ciel yang sudah menyelesaikan 'sarapannya' hanya diam. Menunduk sambil memandangi piring yang kosong.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?" Sebastian bertanya. Suaranya dibuat agar tidak terdengar terlalu ingin tahu. Ciel diam sebentar. Dengan suara yang agak dingin ia menjawab pendek.

"Aku akan pulang."

Keheningan yang tidak enak berlangsung di antara mereka berdua. Sebastian ingin marah. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ciel sebegitu maunya kembali ke rumah meski di rumah itu ada penyiksa yang menunggu. Sebastian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya cepat. Ditatapnya Ciel dengan pandangan serius.

"Ciel, dengar. Kau bisa tinggal di sini tanpa memedulikan orangtuamu dan yang lainnya. Kau bisa tetap kuliah dan tinggal bersamaku tanpa harus kembali ke tempat itu. Kau bisa mati dihajar kalau tinggal bersama orangtuamu!"

Suara Sebastian sudah mulai terdengar kesal sekarang. Ciel menatapnya balik dengan tajam. Giginya bergemeretak. "Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

"Oh, ya? Alasan apa yang bisa membuatmu tetap tinggal dengan orang yang sudah membuat sebelah matamu jadi buta?"

"Sebastian!"

Ciel berdiri tiba-tiba. Ia terkejut karena ternyata Sebastian juga menyadari seberapa fatal luka di mata kanannya. Ciel mengepalkan tangannya dan membalas sambil setengah berteriak.

"Ibuku sakit!" sembur Ciel tiba-tiba. Sebastian yang terkejut terpaksa menahan diri sebentar. "Ibuku menjalani saat-saat yang buruk sejak aku kabur dari rumah. Ayahku melampiaskan rasa bencinya padaku ke ibu! Sebenarnya bisa saja aku tetap kuliah di sini sambil kerja sambilan dan melupakan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlaku seperti itu!"

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan mata nanar. Terlihat seperti ada selaput bening tambahan yang melapisi bola matanya. Cepat-cepat Ciel mengerjap. Sebelum Sebastian dapat mengatakan apa pun, ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

"Maaf…," gumamnya tak jelas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku tahu kau memikirkanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja."

Sebastian dan Ciel saling pandang selama beberapa saat lamanya. Tatapan Sebastian yang terkesan dingin membuat Ciel agak gentar. Pria berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan apa pun. Ia malah berdiri meninggalkan kopinya yang tinggal setengah dan berjalan menjauhi Ciel tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Ciel terkejut dengan tingkah yang terkesan tidak peduli itu. Apa mungkin ia sudah melukai perasaan Sebastian? Ia sudah berteriak keras sekali tadi. Dan, Sebastian hanya menawarkan niat baik padanya. Tapi ia justru menanggapinya dengan cara yang seperti itu. Ciel meremas bajunya kalut. Bukan maksudnya untuk menjadi seperti itu.

Ciel tidak lama-lama berpikir. Ia langsung berjalan mengikuti Sebastian yang berdiri menghadap jendela lebar. Ciel mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Sambil berusaha tidak membuat suara, Ciel berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa sengaja ia itu mengintip ke luar jendela. Bentangan langit yang ada memberi tahu Ciel bahwa ia sedang berada di lantai kesekian.

Tanpa sadar, Ciel berjalan ke depan. Sekarang ia berdiri bersebelahan dengan Sebastian. Sebastian masih tetap diam. Bahkan tak menegurnya. Ciel menelan ludahnya dan berusaha berbicara duluan.

"Kau marah, ya?" gumam Ciel lirih. Ia mendongak dan memperhatikan wajah Sebastian yang datar. Sorot matanya dingin. Tapi ia tetap menolak untuk memandang Ciel balik. Ciel makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya lagi, dengan suara yang lebih nyaring. Ia berharap Sebastian dapat mendengarnya. "Aku cuma sedang bingung. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Sebastian menyela perkataan Ciel dengan suaranya yang dalam. Ia sudah berpaling dari kaca dan tersenyum pada Ciel—meski senyumannya setipis benang laba-laba. Ciel tidak tahan melihat senyuman itu. Kata-kata yang hendak ia hamburkan tidak jadi keluar.

"Aku tidak akan pura-pura. Aku memang marah," lanjut Sebastian. "Aku marah pada orang yang sudah melukaimu sampai jadi seperti ini. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya waktu aku melihatmu menemuiku dengan tampang babak belur dan tubuh remuk redam seperti itu, hm?"

Sebastian melanjutkan dengan suara lembut. Suaranya yang seperti itu justru membuat Ciel semakin tidak enak. Kenapa Sebastian harus sepeduli ini padanya? Sebenarnya _apa_ dia bagi Sebastian? Dan, siapakah Sebastian baginya? Kenapa Ciel merasa kalau keberadaan mereka satu sama lain begitu penting? Bukankah mereka baru saling mengenal dalam waktu yang singkat? Kenapa Ciel punya perasaan seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang—

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Sebastian mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuhkannya ke pipi Ciel yang mulai dibasahi air mata. Ciel sendiri tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia menangis. Ciel mengkhawatirkan luka di matanya. Namun ia terkejut karena tidak ada rasa perih atau nyeri yang menyusul. _Kenapa tidak sakit? Sejak kapan luka di matanya ini… sembuh?_

"Sudah, ya? Jangan menangis lagi. Aku jadi sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak marah padamu, kok. Sungguh," Sebastian berkata lagi. Ciel terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata. Ia bahkan tidak menolak saat Sebastian menarik tangannya menjauhi jendela. Sebenarnya Sebastian hanya ingin kabur dari keadaan yang harus membuatnya melihat Ciel menangis. Selama beberapa detik ia berpikir. Segera setelah itu Sebastian tersenyum dan berkata lagi.

"Ayo, kuajak pergi ke suatu tempat."

**.**

Rambut Ciel bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. Sekarang ini ia berdiri di atas atap apartemen. Tinggi. Tinggi sekali. Dekat dengan langit, namun jauh dengan tanah. Ciel sedikit merinding. Terkadang tempat-tempat tinggi memang terasa menakutkan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanyanya pada Sebastian dengan suara nyaring. Sebastian sudah berjalan ke pinggir atap yang tidak berpagar. Atap bangunan ini hanya dibatasi beton rendah. Ciel terkejut bukan main. Orang itu! bisa-bisanya meniti beton pembatas atap dengan santainya.

"Sebastian, kembali!" Ciel memekik. Ia ingin menyusul Sebastian, namun kakinya terasa berat sekali untuk dibawa. Jujur, dia takut.

Dari kejauhan, Sebastian berhenti melangkah. Ia memandangi Ciel dengan kepala yang sedikit miring—kelihatan bingung. Namun akhirnya ia turun juga dari pembatas itu.

"Kau ini mau mati, ya? Janngan berjalan terlalu ke pinggir! Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh karena tertiup angin?" bentak Ciel begitu Sebastian berjalan mendekatinya. Sebastian hanya tertawa dan menjawab santai.

"Aku tidak seringan itu sampai bisa ditiup angin," katanya geli.

Ciel tetap memasang wajah masam. Sesungguhnya ia tidak suka berada di sini. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Langit di atas berubah mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan. Bagus. Ini alasan sempurna bagi Ciel untuk mengajak Sebastian kembali masuk. "Kita kembali sekarang, yuk. Mau hujan, nih!"

"Jangan!" sergah Sebastian cepat. "Tunggu sampai hujannya turun. Aku sudah menunggunya lama sekali. Kumohon." Sebastian menatap Ciel lurus-lurus. Ciel tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sebastian mesti menunggu hujan? Samar-samar Ciel merasakan aroma hujan di sekelilingnya. Aroma yang selalu ia rasakan jika berada dekat dengan Sebastian. Aroma yang membuat rindu.

Meski ingin membantah, Ciel akhirnya mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbuat begitu. Namun ia tenang-tenang saja duduk bersebelahan dengan Sebastian di tengah gerimis yang mulai turun.

Hujan mulai deras. Ciel merasa luka-lukanya mulai perih lagi. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tangan Sebastian yang menggenggam tangannya seolah memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan. Lelaki yang memiliki mata seperti buah pohon rowan itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Air hujan menetes dari rambut hitamnya yang sudah basah. Ciel menggeser duduknya sedikit. Disibakkannya rambut itu pelan-pelan. Sebastian mendongak. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Di mata Ciel, Sebastian yang sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Pegangan tangannya yang erat seolah memohon sokongan. Matanya bersinar redup. Pedih. Hujan, atap gedung, ketinggian… kenapa bagi Ciel semuanya terasa begitu familiar?

"Sebastian… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, 'kan?" Ciel berkata pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sebastian dan bersandar pada bahunya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mendesaknya untuk bertanya. Ia tanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak dulu ingin ia tanyakan.

"Sebastian, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sebastian dan Ciel sama-sama terdiam. Dada keduanya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sebastian merasakan rasa dingin itu lagi. Tangannya yang sedikit gemetar dapat dirasakan oleh Ciel. Di saat seperti inilah Sebastian terlihat begitu lemah. Ciel tidak pernah melihat Sebastian yang seperti ini. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu kesakitan, Ciel tidak bisa memahaminya. _Mungkin ia kesepian_.

Ciel bergeser sedikit dan berlutut di depan Sebastian. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat itu dan ganti memeluk punggung Sebastian yang tak lagi terlihat teguh. Dipeluknya erat. Jika selama ini Sebastian yang menguatkannya, kenapa ia tidak bisa ganti menguatkan lelaki ini?

Detik-detik berlalu. Rintik hujan yang jatuh tidak terasa terlalu dingin. Butirannya kecil namun rapat. Hujan yang lembut.

"…aku…," Sebastian tiba-tiba berbisik. "…aku adalah orang yang selalu menunggumu."

Ciel tercenung.

"Pada hari sejak kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Aku mulai takut. Aku terus mencarimu, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu. Aku mulai benci hujan, takut pada tempat-tempat tinggi, hanya karena ada kenangan tentangmu di sana. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Aku bahkan memohon agar waktu membohongiku. Bahkan aku merasa ingin bunuh diri. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Kau mengerti seberapa berartinya kau untukku?"

Sebastian bercerita dengan suara yang parau dan tersendat. Pelukan Ciel mengerat. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian belakang baju Sebastian. Ciel mendengarkan semua itu dengan perasaan bahwa ialah yang pernah ada dalam cerita itu.

"Sekarang… kutanyakan padamu." Sebastian menarik dirinya dari pelukan Ciel. Ia tersenyum sekarang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Ciel erat. "_Siapa kau bagiku?_"

Sebastian tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Ciel. Ia tidak mau anak itu berpikir. Ia hanya ingin Ciel merasakan. Apakah Ciel merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya? Ia menunggu balasan anak itu.

Ciel memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sebastian. Bau hujan dengan hujan asli yang saling berbaur menimbulkan perasaan sejuk di dada Ciel. Jantung Ciel yang berdebar-debar seolah ingin keluar dari sangkar rusuknya. Perasaan apa ini?

Ada sesuatu yang mendorong untuk segera diutarakan. Ciel berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Ia hanya ingin jujur. Sesuatu itu terus mendesak. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya spontan.

Ciel terdiam. Sebastian juga, karena ia merasa masih ada yang menunggu untuk dikatakan lagi oleh Ciel.

"Aku… aku cuma orang bodoh yang kebetulan kau temui. Bukan siapa-siapa. Ceritamu itu, tentangku, tidak kumengerti saking bodohnya aku. Aku hanya bisa merasa sedih. Hanya dua hal yang bisa kupahami sampai sekarang…"

Sebastian mendengarkan dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Ia menunggu.

"Yang pertama… kau kesepian, 'kan?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk punggung Ciel yang kurus. Sebastian butuh seseorang untuk menemani sosoknya yang dingin dan gelap. Kini ia menemukannya.

"Yang kedua…" Ciel memberi jeda. Debar jantungnya tak karuan. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau organ yang satu itu akan meledak tak lama lagi. Hanya satu yang ia rasakan sekarang, sampai-sampai ia tidak ambil pusing untuk memikirkan yang lain. Mati-matian ia menata batin agar perasaan itu bisa keluar dalam _output_ kata-kata manis. Sayangnya Ciel bukan orang puitis. Tak juga romantis. Ia hanya bisa mengatakannya dengan sederhana. Ciel tidak peduli. Karena yang penting adalah perasaan abadi di dalam dadanya. Bukan kata-kata ekspresinya.

"Sebastian… aku cinta kau."

**.**

"Kali pertama aku melihat utas merah itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku bukan makhluk yang sempurna. Bukan satu, tapi setengah. Saat kesadaran itu datang, kekosongan ini terus menekanku. Saat aku menemukanmu, aku menyadari bahwa aku pun bisa hidup dengan perasaan lengkap seperti ini. Kau pergi, aku mati sebagian. Di hari berhujan yang kesekian, aku menemukan bagian diriku yang hilang."

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Halo, apa kabar? Akhirnya saya bisa balik. Liburan itu surga. Setuju? Nggak ada yang nggak, kurasa.

Dari chapter ke chapter, daku makin nggak tega mesti ngetik cerita begini. Ciel yang mimpi buruk dan teriak "Jangan bunuh aku!" itu sebenernya dari Nabari no Ou. Yoite yang teriak begitu, dan waktu baca itu saya nggak tega. #ehkokngomonginNabariNoOu?

Saya juga nggak tega waktu baju Ciel dilucuti Sebastian sedangkan dianya pasrah. #provokingsentence #slapped

Sebenernya saya selalu takut kalau-kalau cerita ini jadi membosankan dan bikin orang lain kecewa. Habisnya saya nggak menulis buat diri saya sendiri, tapi juga buat orang lain. Tapi waktu baca review dari readers, jujur, saya seneng banget. Ternyata masih bisa bikin terharu juga. Bahkan ada yang baik hati ngoreksiin (walau sekarang masih belum saya edit juga).

Pokoknya… THANK YOU EVERYONE~! *ciumjauh*dilemparkaleng*

**.**

**I thank;**

**Nero-Dark Ventus **(Sebenernya saya suka ganti pennem buat survey apakah fic dibaca orang lebih karena nama yang udah dikenal atau enggak. Ternyata nggak juga. Makasih sudah mau baca, ya.), **shut the hell up** (Hah, mananya yang mirip. Saya baru baca novel itu dan nggak ngerti mananya yang mirip. Coba review lagi dan jelasin. Thankies~), **RaFa LLight S.N** (Iya, dia dilahirkan lagi. ^^), **dEviLune Michaelis** (*tepok jidat* Teliti banget. Makasih koreksinya, ya.),

**tsuyu**, **Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive**, **Chernaya shapochka**, **AutumnLee13**, **ayushina**, **Sora Yoshimikaze** (Ahahah, saya kaget, apakah format reviewnya berubah jadi namanya yang di bawah atau gimana. Ternyata salah input. Makasih, ya.), **Evanthe Beelzenef** ("Jangan bunuh aku!" #duesh), **Rien CR**, **Takaruki** (Aduh, Mas/Mbak. Satu kali aja, reviewnya. Saya merasa diburu apdet lima kali. TTwTT),

**Aoi Ciel** (Tuh, Sebas, Ciel, dengerin. Dapet doa dari Aoi Ciel-chan.), **zero BiE** (Makasih udah ngetik review yang panjang. Saya suka. Dan… HAH? Fic kayak begini dibandingin sama SUPERNOVA? Saya nggak tahu Mak Dee bakal bilang apa. Jangan berlebihan, ah. QwQ), **Codex Leicester** (Iya, kok tahu? Hehe.), **Kayla** (IYA, DAKU TAHU KAMU SERIUS. #ikutan pake caplok), **Vivian Muneca** (Jiah, kau panggil lagi namaku…), **deleted account – nn** (Endingnya masih rahasia, dong. ^^), **Velia Michaelis**, **freyachairette**, **Meronpan** (Eah, akhirnya ada yang nyadar juga kalau itu dari puisi The Raven. X'D)

**.**

**"Telah tenggelam dalam badai setiap hari. Aku melihat kesepian membebaniku. Benar-benar sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan."  
><strong>

**[Miseinen, the GazettE]  
><strong>


	7. Sleazy Lover: bagian 3

Saat tangan Ciel tidak berada dalam genggamannya, Sebastian tidak tahu apa yang dinamakan bahagia. Saat Ciel berada dalam jangkauannya, Sebastian lupa dengan apa yang disebut menderita.

"Di dunia ini, hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa menyakitiku. Yaitu dengan membuatku melihat sosokmu yang sedang terluka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Warna Mimpi**

**[2]**

—**Sleazy Lover—**

**(bagian 3)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan apa yang dinamakan 'bahagia' sebelum ini. Sebastian tidak pernah tahu bahwa perasaan berdebar-debar yang hangat ini dinamakan senang oleh para manusia. Sebastian tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya karena kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Setelah ini ayo pikirkan cara untuk menemui orangtuamu. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akan kutemani kau," kata Sebastian pada suatu sore, setelah mereka berdua berhujan-hujan di atas atap apartemen Sebastian.

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Ciel tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, apa pun yang dikatakan Sebastian menyenangkan untuk didengar. Sebelum ini, ia selalu dibuat gelisah perihal masalah orangtuanya. Namun, jika ada Sebastian menemaninya, ia jadi bisa tenang.

Apa benar ini yang dinamakan cinta? Saling menjaga dan melengkapi satu sama lain? Ciel tidak tahu pasti. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai orang lain sebelumnya. Meski tidak memahaminya, Ciel mencoba untuk percaya. Ia ingin percaya pada Sebastian, dan semua perasaan Sebastian yang diberikan untuknya.

Sebastian sudah bertekad untuk terus bersama dengan Ciel sejak hari di mana janji di bawah hujan itu dibuat. Baginya, pernyataan perasaan Ciel merupakan suatu penanda kontrak bahwa mereka berdua akan terus bersama selamanya. Sebastian meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan dapat menjaga Ciel dari apa pun yang bisa membuat anak itu tidak bahagia. Apa pun. Maka, sejak hari itu ia memikirkan segalanya matang-matang. Ia akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah Ciel dengan orangtuanya. Dengan begitu Ciel tidak perlu merasa gelisah atau khawatir lagi tentang mereka. Lalu ia dan Ciel dapat hidup bahagia selamanya.

Bah. Sebastian menyeringai. Ia langsung ingin tertawa jika mengingat bahwa ia akan jadi salah satu pemeran dari dongeng '_happily-ever-after_' itu.

"Eh, Ciel...," panggil Sebastian pada suatu saat. Ia sedang duduk-duduk menganggur sedangkan Ciel sedang sibuk membaca buku di apartemen Sebastian. Mendengar panggilan itu, Ciel mengangkat wajah dan memasang ekspresi 'apa?'.

Begitu yakin ia sudah mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ciel, Sebastian menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau mau, tidak?"

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan ekspresi memohon. Ciel tidak tahu kenapa Sebastian mendadak berwajah seperti itu. Apa yang dimintanya bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Jika itu akan membuat Sebastian senang, maka Ciel akan menyanggupi permintaannya itu.

"Kapan?" tanya Ciel mengulur waktu. Mau tak mau ia penasaran juga.

Sebastian langsung tersenyum begitu merasa mendapat jawaban positif dari Ciel. Tanpa ragu ia menjawab, "Besok."

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Besok? Cepat sekali bilangnya.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya lagi. Sebastian hanya bisa terus tersenyum.

"Ke tempat yang pernah kujanjikan padamu untuk mengunjunginya sekali lagi."

**.**

_**I hold you and whisper close to your ear;**_

"_**Someday, we'll go beyond that Ferrish-wheel again."**_

**.**

Saat ini matahari masih jauh dari horizon. Langit biru yang bersih di atas sana berbentuk seperti mangkuk raksasa yang terbalik. Di antara jernihnya warna biru yang terlukis di sana, terlihat balon helium yang berwarna-warni terbang lepas. Suara tawa dan musik yang riang terdengar menyenangkan. Ciel tersenyum tipis. Ke sinilah Sebastian membawanya. Ke sebuah _amusement park_ yang berlokasi di pinggir kota.

Ciel merasakan dadanya sesak. Namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti bulu. Ia senang berada di sini. Ia memang tidak menyenangi keramaian dan kumpulan orang. Namun di sini semuanya terlihat membahagiakan. Tidak ada yang tidak tertawa di sini. Wajah-wajah itu... _amused_.

Ciel berjalan mengikuti Sebastian sambil memegangi ujung jaket yang dipakai pria itu. Sedikit banyak ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sebastian mengajaknya ke sini. Kalau bisa ia ingin menanyakan alasannya. Namun sekarang Sebastian sedang terlihat terlalu senang untuk diinterupsi.

Hari ini Sebastian tidak banyak bicara. Tapi ia jauh lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa daripada biasanya. Bahkan ia tertawa untuk hal-hal yang amat sederhana. Seperti anak kecil yang menarik-narik tangan ibunya, atau es krim yang jatuh dari genggaman seorang anak lainnya. Ciel mengamati semua itu sembunyi-sembunyi. Pasti bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Sebastian tertawa sesenang ini.

"Kau sering pergi ke sini?" tanya Ciel pada akhirnya. Ia tidak kuat menahan rasa penasaran itu. Melihat Sebastian yang berwajah riang adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Maka yang menyebabkannya tertawa seperti itu pastilah hal yang luar biasa juga.

"Tidak... tidak juga," jawab Sebastian agak ragu. Jarinya ditempelkan di dagu. "Sebetulnya ini baru yang kedua kalinya aku datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Ciel kelihatan agak terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Menurut pengamatannya. Harusnya Sebastian adalah orang yang sering datang ke tempat ini sampai bisa berwajah seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah mengira bahwa Sebastian memiliki banyak kenangan menyenangkan di tempat ini. Makanya ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Ternyata dugaannya meleset.

"Masa? Kukira kau sering ke sini dan memiliki banyak kenangan bagus tentang tempat ini," kata Ciel—menyuarakan pikirannya. Sebastian meliriknya dan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

Ciel terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dipikirkannya baik-baik susunan kalimat yang cocok agar menjadi jawaban yang pas. Meski begitu pada akhirnya hanya jawaban ragu-ragu yang terdengar. "Karena... kau terlihat senang—?"

Ciel mengakhiri jawabannya dengan nada orang bertanya. Sebastian tertawa—lagi. Ciel ingin tahu kira-kira apanya yang lucu dari jawabannya barusan.

"Yah, aku memang senang, sih," jawab Sebastian sambil mengajak Ciel duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada. Ciel menurut dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak salah juga kalau kau bilang aku punya kenangan menyenangkan di sini," lanjutnya dengan nada suara menggantung. Jelas ia sengaja membuat Ciel penasaran agar anak itu menanyainya lagi.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Ciel penasaran. Suara dan ekspresinya begitu polos dan suci, sehingga Sebastian merasa jantungnya seolah berdenyut lebih kuat melihat pemandangan itu. "Ceritakan padaku," desaknya lagi dengan suara yang lucu.

Mana bisa Sebastian menolaknya?

"Dulu itu, ya...," kata Sebastian, "...aku pernah ke tempat ini bersama dengan seseorang."

Ciel mendengarkan dengan sedikit rasa cemburu, meski ia tidak menyela sedikit pun. Mendengar Sebastian menyebut kata 'seseorang' membuatnya merasa jadi yang kedua. Bukan satu-satunya yang ada di hati Sebastian.

Andai saja Ciel tahu bahwa seseorang itu adalah dirinya di masa lalu.

"Orang itu tidak pernah melihat dunia luar. Ia takut ketinggian. Tapi aku mengajaknya ke sini untuk menaiki kincir ria." Sebastian tertawa sejenak. "Itu hari yang penting sekali. Sejak hari itu aku sudah bertekad mengajaknya kembali ke sini. Juga kembali melihat langit dari Ferris-wheel yang berputar."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali sekarang. Karena pada hari ini aku bisa menyanggupi janji itu."

"Eh—?"

Sebastian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih tangan Ciel yang lebih kecil. Tatapan matanya berubah sedikit lebih serius—meski senyuman itu masih bertahan di wajahnya. Ciel menatapnya balik dengan bingung. Ia dapat melihat kilas kelegaan di mata Sebastian. Ciel tidak mengerti kenapa begitu.

Selama ini Ciel hanya bisa diam jika mendengarkan Sebastian berbicara tentang dirinya. Tiap Sebastian mengatakan sesuatu tentang hidupnya, selalu ada seseorang yang terlibat dalam cerita itu. Ciel menyimpulkan bahwa orang dalam cerita itu adalah orang yang dulu pernah dicintai oleh Sebastian. Namun... sering pada saat Sebastian berbicara, ia seolah memosisikan diri Ciel sebagai seseorang yang ada dalam ceritanya. Mana yang benar? Meski Ciel tidak mengerti, ia tidak pernah bertanya. Ia memercayai Sebastian dan ia merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ciel menatap kedua mata Sebastian lekat-lekat—mencoba membaca kata-kata Sebastian lewat matanya. Sebastian menatapnya balik dengan tatapan tak gentar. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu.

Entah mengapa Ciel ingin yakin bahwa yang sedang diceritakan Sebastian memang dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat yang luas itu dengan perasaan tenang yang hangat. Sebastian dan Ciel tidak banyak bicara. Namun semuanya terasa begitu cukup. Seperti ini saja sudah membuat mereka berdua senang.

"Akan ada pertunjukan yang bagus nanti. Kita bisa melihatnya dari Ferris-wheel. Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu," kata Sebastian dengan bersemangat, saat mereka hendak memasuki rumah cermin. Ciel mengangkat alisnya penasaran. "Masih ada sekitar empat puluh menit lagi. Masuk, yuk."

Sebastian menolak menjawab ekspresi bertanya Ciel dan memilih untuk membuat anak itu terus penasaran sampai waktunya tiba. Diulurnya waktu dengan memasuki rumah cermin yang sepi. Tidak ada yang mengantri di sana. Sebastian terus menggandeng tangan Ciel tanpa memedulikan gerakan kepala penjaga pintu masuk yang mengikutinya. Mungkin orang itu merasa aneh melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan erat. Masa bodoh. Sebastian tidak peduli. Suka-suka ia mau menggandeng tangan siapa. Itu bukan urusan orang lain.

Mereka berdua melewati pintu masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan dinding cermin yang memantulkan apa yang ada di balik Sebastian. Sebastian melihat pantulan dirinya, Ciel, dan seseorang lagi yang ada di belakangnya. Berdiri di dekat pintu masuk—si penjaga.

Saat itu juga jantung Sebastian serasa berhenti berdenyut sedetik. Tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata terpantul di cermin dan tertangkap retinanya. Sebastian seketika merasa panik dan takut. Ia merasa sebuah bencana telah menghampiri mereka berdua—ia dan Ciel.

Dengan susah payah Sebastian menelan ludah. Sebulir keringat dingin meluncur turun dari dahinya. Sebastian mengenal tatapan itu. Sebastian tahu mata itu. Sebastian tahu milik siapa iris hijau terang itu.

Hanya mereka yang punya mata seperti itu. Para dewa kematian. Dan, Sebastian tidak perlu bertanya untuk apa mereka berada di sini sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian menggandeng Ciel dengan tangan kanannya yang mendingin. Lama kelamaan tangan itu semakin licin karena keringat. Sebastian tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tegang. Langkahnya di rumah cermin itu terkesan seperti orang bingung. Ciel yang sedari tadi diam saja tentu merasakan perubahan ini. Digenggamnya balik tangan Sebastian dan ditahannya tangan itu agar berhenti berjalan.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," tembak Ciel langsung. Sebastian merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Sekarang ini Ciel sedang memandanginya lurus-lurus. Sebastian tidak bisa membalas tatapan itu kali ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan. Ciel mengerutkan dahi. Jelas ada yang tidak beres pada Sebastian sekarang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia tertawa-tawa. Namun kini ia justru berwajah tidak tenang seperti itu. Perubahan itu terlalu tiba-tiba untuk tidak diperhatikan oleh Ciel.

Ciel tersentak sadar saat ia merasa pegangan di tangannya mengendur. Ia memang merasa lebih nyaman karena tidak ada tangan licin yang menggenggamnya erat-erat. Tapi Ciel tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia menyukainya. Sebaliknya, ia justru merasa kehilangan tangan itu.

"Sebastian—?"

Ciel memanggil Sebastian hati-hati. Kalau diperhatikan, sosok Sebastian sekarang kelihatan begitu lemah. Energinya seperti tersedot habis oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang Ciel ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Sebastian sok yakin. Dari ekspresinya, Ciel bisa tahu bahwa Sebastian sedang berpikir keras memikirkan sesuatu. Makin lama garis mukanya makin keras dan serius. Ciel tidak bisa mengganggunya.

"Maaf. Kau keluarlah duluan. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Sebentar saja. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu," ujar Sebastian memecah keheningan. Sebastian menepuk bahu Ciel dan sedikit mendorongnya menjauh. Ciel terkejut. Baginya, gestur itu menandakan bahwa ia disuruh pergi. Dengan kata lain, ia diusir.

"Tidak mau!" tukas Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia menampar tangan Sebastian di bahunya dan balik mencengkeram tangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan tidak terima. Apa-apaan Sebastian ini? Bukankah Ciel sudah bertanya 'kenapa'? Apa sesusah itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ciel? Apa Ciel tidak cukup dipercaya untuk mendengar jawaban itu? Ciel tahu bahwa ia berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin saja alasan Sebastian berwajah seperti itu justru sesuatu yang sangat sederhana. Tapi paling tidak Sebastian bisa membiarkan Ciel tahu alasannya, kan?

Sebastian yang terkejut sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya yang dicengkeram Ciel terasa sakit—rasa perih yang _lain_.

"Ciel, kumohon...," Sebastian berbisik pelan. Ia tahu membujuk Ciel tidak akan semudah itu. Tapi bagaimana pun, ia harus membuat Ciel menjauh dari situasi ini. Jika Sebastian bisa membinasakan dewa kematian itu sebelum ia bisa menarik nyawa Ciel, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Itulah yang harus Sebastian lakukan sekarang.

Ciel hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tidak menangis. Sebenarnya, daripada merasa tidak dipercaya, Ciel lebih ingin menangis karena takut ditinggal sendirian.

Sebastian merasa kakinya gemetaran. Ia tidak suka melihat Ciel memasang wajah seperti itu. Disentuhnya pipi Ciel dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Sebastian tidak mengerti. Di hadapannya sekarang, Ciel terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Lalu dengan cara seperti apa ia akan mati?

"Ciel, dengar...," panggil Sebastian lembut, "...saat ini ada hal mendesak yang harus kulakukan. Aku janji akan kembali padamu. Beri aku setengah jam. Dalam tiga puluh menit aku akan kembali."

Sebastian mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Ciel. Dapat dilihatnya benang merah yang mengikat jari itu dengan jari kelingking Ciel. Sekarang jarak antar ujung benang itu sangat pendek. Namun setelah ini benang itu akan terulur panjang. Jauh.

Ciel menatap jari Sebastian dengan mata yang skeptis. Ia tidak bisa memahami Sebastian. Memangnya urusan macam apa yang mendesaknya sekarang? Kalau memang ada urusan, bukankah Sebastian bisa mengajaknya ikut serta. Ciel pasti mau saja diminta menunggu daripada disuruh pergi seperti ini.

Meski begitu—

"Janji?" Ciel bertanya dengan suara serak. Kelingkingnya terangkat untuk menyambut kaitan jari Sebastian. Begitu kedua jari itu saling terikat, Sebastian tersenyum—mengangguk dengan wajah yang yakin.

"Aku janji."

Ciel tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk balik tersenyum. Dengan susah payah ia melepaskan kaitan jari mereka dan mulai berjalan mundur. Perlahan ia bergerak beberapa langkah ke belakang, sambil terus memandang kedua mata Sebastian yang seolah menjanjikan pertemuan kembali. Ciel mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik. Sebastian memandanginya sampai Ciel menghilang di tikungan. Setelah Sebastian tidak bisa melihat sosoknya lagi, ia berbalik. Berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Ciel.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian tidak perlu berpikir rumit-rumit untuk memutuskan bahwa ia harus kembali menemui si penjaga dan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Semakin jauh jaraknya dengan Ciel, kemarahannya bergerak ke puncak. Langkah kakinya yang bersuara 'ketak-ketuk' itu seolah membakar emosi. Sampai di depan pintu tempatnya masuk tadi, amarah yang menggelegak itu mencapai batas maksimum. Menjebol meteran emosinya dan siap untuk dilampiaskan dalam bentuk lain.

"Kau..."

Sebastian mendesis kesal. Dewa kematian yang tadi dilihatnya masih berdiri di situ. Tenang dan tanpa ekspresi. Bekerja tanpa menangis atau tertawa. mereka yang seolah tanpa emosi itu membuat Sebastian merasa muak. Aura mereka justru terasa seperti tumbuhan yang 'tidak hidup'.

Pria berkacamata yang merasa dipanggil menoleh samar ke arah Sebastian. Wajahnya yang dingin tidak menampakkan apa pun. Sebastian tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran dewa kematian itu.

"'Kau' itu... aku?" Sosok itu bertanya—dengan suara yang terdengar seolah benar-benar tidak tahu. Sebastian berdecak kesal.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, dasar bodoh!" umpatnya tak sabar. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati lelaki yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu. Sebastian tidak berharap dewa kematian itu akan mundur melihatnya berusaha menggertak. Dan, memang. Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu tidak beranjak satu inci pun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ha? Kenapa aku harus berlagak bodoh?" balasnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam Sebastian. Sebaliknya, ia justru terlihat sangat santai. Sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang agak miring, ia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa, ya? Namaku Alan. Alan Humphries. Salam kenal."

Sebastian mendecakkan lidah. Gigi taringnya tumbuh lebih panjang. Pupil matanya berubah menjadi celah hitam vertikal. Suasana di sekitar mereka sepi. Tidak ada orang yang lewat area ini. Sebastian tidak ragu lagi untuk langsung membunuhnya sekarang. Dalam satu gerakan cepat tangan kanannya yang bercakar tajam terangkat untuk menembus jantung si pencabut nyawa di hadapannya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU!" Sebastian berteriak marah. Detik berikutnya darah tampak muncrat lalu jatuh menetes ke lantai. Kuku Sebastian telah berhasil melukai daging lelaki itu. Namun Sebastian gagal membunuhnya. Lawannya itu memilih untuk membiarkan tangannya tertembus cakar daripada dadanya yang tertusuk jari-jari pucat tersebut.

"Sakit," sosok itu mengeluh dengan intonasi monoton. "Tidak sopan sekali langsung main kasar begini. Cakarmu itu... tidak mungkin dimiliki manusia," ia terdiam sejenak. "Ah. Jangan-jangan _kau_, ya? Iblis yang _itu_. Kau iblis yang jatuh untuk manusia itu, kan?"

Sebastian yang marah mau tidak mau dibuat tertegun dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada dewa kematian di depannya. Ekspresi yang sejak tadi datar itu berubah. Wajahnya seolah menyatakan kesadaran akan sesuatu. Suaranya pun terdengar tertarik. Yang Sebastian tidak mengerti, kenapa dewa kematian ini terlihat seperti baru mengetahui hal itu? Kalau ia datang kemari untuk mengambil jiwa Ciel, seharusnya ia tahu tentang hal itu. Atau jangan-jangan...

**.**

**.**

_Aku selalu mencarimu_

**.**

**.**

Ciel berjalan keluar melewati cermin-cermin dengan linglung. Ia memang sedang bingung. Dan, cermin yang saling memantulkan bayangannya berulang kali itu justru membuatnya makin bingung. Setelah beberapa kali berputar-putar, Ciel mulai merasa bahwa dirinya tersesat.

"Bodoh sekali, aku," umpat Ciel pelan. Ia merasa begitu tolol karena tersesat di tempat konyol seperti ini. Coba kalau ada Sebastian. Ia tidak mungkin tersesat begini.

Ciel tercenung. Sebastian lagi. Rupanya pikirannya sudah terjajah Sebastian sepenuhnya.

Ciel buru-buru menepuk pipinya dan kembali menengadah. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Kenapa ia justru memikirkan Sebastian di saat yang seperti ini? Yang terpenting ia harus keluar sekarang. Ia harus menunggu Sebastian, bukan? Ciel menoleh ke kanan-kirinya. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mencari kalau-kalau ada pengunjung yang lain dan keluar bersama mereka.

Sejak tadi Ciel tidak mendengar atau melihat tanda apa pun yang menunjukkan bahwa dalam rumah kaca ini ada orang selain ia dan Sebastian. Namun saat ini ia sedang mendengar langkah kaki yang bergema halus di ruangan itu. Apakah selain memantulkan cahaya cermin juga memantulkan suara? Ciel tidak mau repot-rpeot memikirkannya. Yang bagus adalah ia bisa keluar sekarang.

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berkacamata muncul dari balik belokan. Rambutnya yang pirang ditata dengan cara yang agak eksentrik. Segala yang ada pada pria itu aneh. Terlebih iris matanya yang berwarna hijau muda terang.

Tunggu, apakah Ciel pernah melihat bola mata seperti itu sebelum ini?

_Masa bodoh_, batinnya, _yang penting aku bisa keluar sekarang_.

"Aa—permisi," Ciel memanggil pria itu. Lelaki berkacamata itu balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sekejap Ciel merasa akan baik-baik saja dengan orang ini. Di matanya ia hanya terlihat seperti paman yang ramah.

"Maaf. Saya tersesat. Apa mungkin Anda bisa membantu saya mencari jalan keluarnya?" pinta Ciel ekstra sopan. Sesungguhnya ia malu karena meminta bantuan sekonyol itu. Yah, memangnya ia anak SD, apa?

"Tersesat? Wah, maaf sepertinya aku juga memiliki masalah yang sama denganmu," balas pria itu sambil tertawa memaksa. Ciel tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya dan merasa bodoh telah meminta tolong pada orang yang sama bodoh dengannya. _Mood_-nya rusak seketika.

"Maaf, ya," kata pria itu lagi. Ciel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Bukan salahnya juga Ciel tidak jadi bisa minta tolong diantar ke luar.

"_Well_, kalau begitu lebih baik kita cari jalan keluarnya saja bersama-sama," ajak Ciel dengan intonasi malas. Ia mulai melangkah tak tentu. Tampaknya _trials and errors_ adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mencari jalan keluar bagi mereka.

"Wah, terima kasih. Aku tertolong. Siapa namamu?" Pria itu menanyai Ciel lagi. Ciel yang sedang _bad-mood_ sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk ditanya-tanyai. Sikap ekstra sopannya tadi entah menguap ke mana. Jawaban yang keluar darinya hanya merupakan kalimat sinis yang justru menyakitkan hati.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus memberitahumu?" jawab Ciel ketus. Setelah ini ia bertekad untuk mendiamkan pria itu saja sampai mereka menemukan jalan ke luar.

"Eh? Galak sekali."

"..."

"_Well, _kalau tidak mau bicara. Biarkan aku yang memperkenalkan diri."

"..."

"Namaku Eric Slingby. Salam kenal."

**.**

**.**

_Ke mana dirimu yang memudar itu pergi?_

**.**

**.**

"Aku baru lihat ada iblis yang mau mati-matian bertarung demi kehidupan seorang manusia," kata sang dewa kematian tiba-tiba—tidak memberi Sebastian waktu untuk berdiskusi dengan otaknya. "Hei, sekarang dengar. Tidakkah sekarang kau adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia?"

Sebastian menurunkan cakarnya kembali. Sebastian tidak mengerti. Kalau memang dewa kematian ini datang memburu Ciel, tidakkah seharusnya ia bergegas sekarang? Nyatanya ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Lalu untuk apa ia kemari? Kenapa ia justru berbicara melantur soal hal-hal yang tidak perlu?

"...apa maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Kalau memang orang ini tidak datang untuk membunuh Ciel, maka Sebastian boleh merasa tenang sedikit.

"_Jangan berlagak bodoh, dasar bodoh_," dewa kematian itu berkata perlahan sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kata-katanya yang persis mengulang perkataan Sebastian membuat Sebastian makin kesal. Namun melihat perubahan sikap sang dewa kematian, ia memutuskan untuk menahan diri dan mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"Kau pikir iblis dan manusia bisa terus terikat bersama? Jangan tolol! Kau hanya mengejar mimpi kosong. Dari sekian hal tidak mungkin yang ada di dunia ini, itu adalah salah satu yang paling mustahil. Semua warga langit membicarakanmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan benang merah takdir atau apalah itu yang mengikatmu dengan_nya_. Yang jelas kuyakini adalah bahwa semua itu konyol."

Tanpa ampun dewa kematian itu menyuarakan pikirannya, membunuh Sebastian dengan sekali tusukan. Sebastian hanya bisa tercekat, kesulitan menelan ludah karena pernyataan yang barusan ia dengar. Benar. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Ciel, Sebastian berpikir bahwa _semua itu konyol_. Kini, setelah mendengar kata-kata itu diucapkan kembali oleh orang lain, Sebastian merasa disadarkan sekali lagi.

Benarkah ia tidak bisa terus bersama dengan Ciel? Benarkah ia hanya mengejar kehampaan mimpi? Benarkah apa yang selama ini membuatnya bahagia mustahil ia miliki selamanya?

Sebastian menelan ludah. Berusaha mati-matian menolak jawaban pasti yang sudah ia ketahui.

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi aku akan terus bersamanya," Sebastian menggeram, ngotot. Kepercayaan diri Sebastian hampir nol saat mengatakan hal itu. Dan, dasar dewa kematian. Teganya ia membuat sisa kekuatan Sebastian berubah menjadi minus.

"...barusan kau bilang apa?" sosok itu menganggapi—kepalanya miring ke salah satu sisi, menciptakan ekspresi bingung yang mencemooh. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sebelah. Ia menyeringai. Sebastian tidak suka tatapan meremehkan itu, namun ia hanya bisa diam. Dewa kematian itu mulai tertawa pelan. Suaranya tawanya makin nyaring. Tawa mengejek.

"Inilah mengapa aku bilang bahwa kau adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia!" katanya di sela-sela tawa. "Hal sesederhana ini seharusnya kau mengerti. Mengertilah! Sekuat apa pun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa terus berada di sisinya. Kau pikir dirimu itu apa? Kau iblis, dan dia manusia. Hidup manusia terbatas, mereka lemah. Tidak sepertimu. Dalam waktu yang kaurasa cepat, mereka akan mencapai batasnya dan mati. Tamat. Cerita selesai dengan kau yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun!"

"Tch—!"

"Karena itulah kau mustahil bisa menjaganya. Keputusan kematian mutlak, tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Kau tidak bisa mengubah keputusan itu. Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal keputusan kematian, pada hari ini, seorang manusia akan mati. Namanya Ciel. Kurasa kau mengenalnya, ya?"

Alan menyeringai geli begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah Sebastian yang berubah Sebastian yang terkepal mengakibatkan bagian dalam tangannya terluka oleh kukunya sendiri. Giginya bergemeretak dan bahunya diguncang tremor dari kemarahannya sendiri. Ternyata benar orang ini datang untuk membunuh Ciel. Sebastian tidak bisa membiarkannya. Sebastian tidak mau membiarkannya. Sebastian harus menghentikannya.

**.**

**.**

_Di manakah tempat yang tak terjangkau itu?_

**.**

**.**

"Haaah~! Syukurlah akhirnya bisa keluar juga. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, ya!"

Eric berlagak mengendurkan ototnya begitu mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah cermin itu. Ciel hanya tersenyum masam. Sesungguhnya Eric-lah yang lebih berjasa dalam mencari jalan keluarnya. Namun ia terlalu gengsi dan cuek untuk berterima kasih setulus hati.

"Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. _Bye_."

Ciel melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera mencari tempat di mana ia bisa sendirian tanpa diganggu oleh siapa pun. Namun, baru selangkah ia maju untuk berpisah dari Eric, orang itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Oh, ya, Nak. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Baru beberapa hari terakhir aku mendapat laporan bahwa ada penculik yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Ia penculik yang akan langsung membunuh korbannya. Motifnya cuma untuk menjual organ dalam para korban itu." Eric berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah arlojinya. "Beberapa menit lagi ia lewat sini. Ah, apalagi suasana di sini sepi."

Eric memperingatkan Ciel dengan wajah santai. Mau tak mau Ciel melongo. Penculik? Penjual organ dalam? Blablabla. Apa-apaan itu. Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal-hal yang agak kurang masuk akal ini? Satu lagi, kenapa Eric bisa tahu hal seperti ini? Mana dengan waktu yang persis pula.

"Oh? Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Memangnya Tuan Slingby itu siapa? Polisi? Detektif? Agen rahasia? Esper?" Ciel bertanya dengan kalimat yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekan. Bukannya Ciel tidak ingin mendapat jawaban. Sebenarnya ia pun merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Eric. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dikatakannya memang bualan saja? sia-sia sekali Ciel menunggu jawaban seperti itu.

Awalnya Ciel berniat untuk langsung pergi dari sana. Ia sendiri lebih mengira bahwa Eric hanya mengada-ada. Baru saja ia akan berbalik dan pergi saat ia mendengar suara tawa rendah yang keluar dari tenggorokan Eric. Ciel menatapnya dengan mata yang terlihat takut. Suatu perasaan aneh menyergapnya. Ia merasakan aura aneh itu lagi dari sosok Eric. _Dia... apa?_

"_Dear Ciel_," katanya sambil tersenyum, "...seharusnya kau senang. Sepanjang catatan pekerjaanku, kau adalah manusia pertama yang kuperingatkan."

Eric merogohkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan hitam ke balik jas hitam yang dipakainya. Dari balik situ ia menarik keluar sebuah buku yang jilidannya tidak terlalu rapi. Ciel menelan ludah dengan suah payah. Orang ini... apa-apaan dia? Bagaimana Eric bisa tahu namanya? Bukankah di dalam rumah cermin tadi ia tidak memberi tahu Eric? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa memanggilnya Ciel?

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Ciel tergeragap. Tangannya gemetaran, entah kenapa. Hawa dingin yang tidak tahu muncul dari mana menyelimutinya. Pikirannya campur aduk.

Dalam kekalutan yang membadai dalam kepala, Ciel tidak bisa memperhatikan bahwa ada orang dengan pisau di tangan sedang bersembunyi di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

_Yang samar-samar tersisa darimu hanya perasaan hangat_

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini orang yang sangat kaucintai akan mati, Sebastian. Mungkin sudah ada yang bilang begini padamu. Tapi akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Menyerahlah! Terima kenyataan bahwa kau dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama!"

"Berisik! Kau mati saja, sana!"

Amarah.

Kesedihan.

Keputusasaan...

Sebastian tidak bisa menghentikannya lagi. Ia telah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Kini ia sepenuhnya iblis. Tatapan membunuh dan tinju itu dilancarkan dengan membabi buta pada Alan yang menghalaunya dengan santai. Beberapa kali ia terkena pukulan Sebastian. Atau tersayat kuku tajamnya. Namun ia hanya tertawa melihat Sebastian yang mati-matian berusaha menghentikannya.

"Enam menit lagi. Dalam waktu enam menit ia akan mati. Mau apa kau dengan sisa waktu segitu, hah? Hahaha," Alan memprovokasi Sebastian yang sudah terlihat seperti binatang buas. Rasa pasrah dan putus asa mulai menyelusup masuk di dadanya yang terasa sesak. Namun Sebastian tidak akan mengalah begitu saja.

"BERISIK! Brengsek! Kalau aku membunuhmu sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, kan?! Kembalilah ke langit!"

Alan dapat menghindari Sebastian dengan santai. Dengan lagak sedang menghitung mundur, ia terus tertawa mencemooh Sebastian. Menghinanya dengan segala kekonyolan perasaan iblis itu. Ya. Iblis tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan.

"Satu menit," ujarnya dengan suara yang lebih riang. Pikiran Sebastian dikuasai keinginan untuk membunuh. Ini untuk Ciel. Ia harus menyelamatkan Ciel.

Sebastian maju menerjang Alan yang melompat ke salah satu atap rendah di dekat mereka. Tangan kanannya terangkat, bersiap menghabisi Alan. Terdengar suara desir samar benda padat yang menggesek udara. Dalam satu gerakan yang tak terlihat tangan Sebastian bergerak. Cakar dan lengannya berubah warna. Terlumuri oleh cairan merah pekat yang dikenal dengan nama darah.

"Uhuk! Ohok!" Akan memuntahkan darah yang bercampur dengan ludah di mulutnya. Di ulu hatinya, sepotong tangan berwarna pucat tertanam dalam, hingga menembus punggung. Cairan hangat yang berbau amis itu membasahi pakaiannya perlahan-lahan. Alan tidak sempat menghindari serangan Sebastian yang terakhir. Apa semua orang dalam keadaan terjepit bisa mendadak memiliki kekuatan besar yang tak terduga?

"...kau mau apa sekarang?" gumam Sebastian tajam. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dengan kasar. Darah di lengannya terciprat ke tanah, membentuk pola unik seperti tinta yang dijatuhkan di atas kertas. Alan jatuh terduduk. Namun Sebastian masih sempat menahannya dengan mencekiknya di leher.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan melindunginya. Aku akan melindunginya darimu, dewa kematian," bisiknya lagi. Cengkeramannya di leher Alan mengerat. Ia ingin makhluk pencabut nyawa itu memahami tekadnya. Memahami kesungguhan hatinya dalam memperjuangkan kebahagiaan Ciel. Ia sudah melumpuhkan Alan. Ciel sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.

Sebastian menghembuskan napas panjang. Baru saja ia akan mematahkan leher Alan ketika ia mendengar suara tawa gelap keluar dari bibir Alan yang meneteskan darah. Ada yang tidak beres dengan ekspresinya. Meski terlihat sekarat begini, dewa kematian itu... tertawa?

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau kau itu kelewat bodoh, heh?" Alan meludah, tepat setengah inci dari ujung sepatu Sebastian. Sebastian merasakan gelombang ketakutan melanda dirinya. Ada yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang salah sedang berlangsung.

"Dasar naif! Kau pikir ada berapa dewa kematian di dunia ini?"

Deg!

Seluruh otot di tubuh Sebastian berubah kaku tiba-tiba. Kalimat yang barusan ia dengar membuat jantung Sebastian kehilangan satu detakannya. Kalimat itu memberinya sebuah kesadaran. Sebuah kesadaran menyakitkan yang membuatnya menyesali segala hal yang ia lakukan selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"Bohong... tidak mungkin...," gumam Sebastian dengan suara yang nyaris tidak bisa didengar. Pupilnya mengecil. Pita suaranya macet. Wajahnya tidak bisa lebih pucat lagi dari itu. Ia ingin seseorang menjawab 'tidak' untuk dirinya. Namun satu-satunya jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah tawa mencemooh, yang bahkan lebih kejam daripada jawaban 'ya'.

"Ya! Kau kaget, eh? Yang akan mencabut nyawa manusia itu bukan aku. Ada satu dewa kematian lagi di luar sana." Alan tersenyum—menikmati wajah tersiksa Sebastian di hadapannya. Setelah meludah sekali lagi, ia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Dewa kematian bukan makhluk yang bisa mati sebegitu mudahnya. Dengan luka sefatal itu di dadanya, Alan masih bisa berdiri tanpa terhuyung sama sekali.

Sebastian terlalu terguncang untuk berkata-kata. Sebastian tidak mengharapkan hal ini untuk terjadi. Pikirannya kalut, perasaannya remuk. Berbeda dengannya yang serba kacau, Alan tampak tenang. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melihat arloji yang terpasang di pergelangannya. Kembali ke suara datarnya yang monoton, Alan mulai menghitung mundur.

"...enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua—"

**.**

**.**

_Detak jantungmu sudah tidak dapat kudengar lagi_

**.**

**.**

Pupil Ciel mengecil. Perasaan ini... takut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eric tertawa tanpa rasa humor. Dingin.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Pada tanggal 2 Juli mati karena kehabisan darah setelah ditusuk seorang penjahat."

Ciel ditelan kengerian. Orang yang tadi bersembunyi itu kini berlari, mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Apa maksud—"

CRATS!

Darah merah terciprat ke lantai. Tubuh yang dulu pernah hangat itu ambruk ke tanah.

Mati.

**.**

**.**

_Sebelum aku menyadarinya kau sudah tidak ada lagi_

**.**

**.**

"Selamat. Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah mati," bisik Alan sambil tersenyum. Ia memandang luka di dadanya dengan wajah tidak senang. Sejurus kemudian ia menendang Sebastian sampai roboh. Di dadanya—di tempat yang sama seperti luka yang Alan miliki. Tempat hati seharusnya berada.

Sebastian ambruk ke tanah seperti sebonggol kayu yang dijatuhkan ke tanah. Sama sekali diam dan tak melawan. Alan meloncat turun, mendekatinya sambil tersenyum tipis, berhenti tertawa. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati Sebastian yang diam tak bergerak. Alan menendang tubuh Sebastian pelan dengan ujung sepatunya. Namun ia tidak memperoleh respon apa pun. Alan kemudian berjongkok di samping Sebastian—memperhatikan tangan pria itu terkepal berlumuran darah. Meski Sebastian tidak mengatakan apa pun, Alan dapat merasakannya. Luka hati yang diderita lelaki itu. Ia mengerti. Sebastian sedang marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak berhasil melindungi apa yang paling berharga untuknya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sakit... ya?" Alan bertanya. Kali ini tanpa maksud mengejek. Namun ia tidak mengharap Sebastian akan mengerti bahwa ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungnya. "Tolong jangan membenci kami. Kami yang memutus kehidupan seseorang. Tapi keputusannya bukan ada pada kami. Aku turut menyesal untukmu."

"..."

Sebastian susah payah menarik dan menghembuskan napas dalam kekecewaan. Kenyataan bahwa Ciel sudah—sekali lagi—terbunuh membuat Sebastian merasa kecewa. Ia terluka dengan kelemahannya sendiri. Ia ingin mati karena perasaan membenci diri sendiri. Ia ingin dibohongi. Sekali lagi, ia ingin seseorang menghiburnya. Dan, meyakinkannya bahwa Ciel masih hidup, bernapas, dan... hangat. Tapi...

"...kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Sebastian berbisik. Parau. Alan yang hampir beranjak dari tempat itu pun tertahan di situ.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini semua?" ulang Sebastian dengan suara yang lebih nyaring. Kemarahan yang besar terdengar jelas dalam suaranya yang serak. Samar-samar terdengar suara petir menggelegar. Sesaat kemudian Sebastian merasakan tetesan dingin air hujan jatuh di wajahnya. Lalu di tangannya. Membasahi pakaian dan membilas sisa-sisa darah di tubuhnya. Kenapa hujan harus turun di saat seperti ini? Apa seluruh dunia sedang mengejeknya? Apa seluruh dunia sepakat membuatnya berduka?

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUATKU MELIHATNYA MATI, HAH?! Brengsek!"

Sebastian berteriak keras. Kepalan tangannya menghantam tanah. Alan hanya memperhatikannya sambil diam. Di hadapannya, seorang iblis telah menunjukkan sosok yang sangat kacau. Ini pertama kalinya Alan melihat ada iblis yang seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sebastian menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lepas kontrol di hadapan orang lain. Sisi yang begitu... manusia.

Alan membiarkan Sebastian mengamuk selama beberapa saat lamanya. Alan tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Setiap _orang_ akan berlaku seperti itu jika kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Meski Alan tidak bisa menyalahkannya, ia juga tidak punya tanggung jawab apa pun untuk menghibur Sebastian atau semacamnya. Ia sudah hidup begitu lama, menjalankan tugas sebagai dewa kematian. Sudah banyak sekali orang yang ia lihat menderita karena kehilangan orang yang nyawanya ia ambil. Mereka berteriak, merengek. Memohon orang yang dicintainya hidup kembali. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan kematian.

Sekali mati, seseorang tidak dapat hidup kembali.

**.**

**.**

_Aku bodoh karena telah menjanjikan hal yang mustahil_

**.**

**.**

Eric berlutut di sebelah tubuh yang kini tak bergerak itu. Masih belum mati, tapi tidak akan hidup. Kedua mata biru anak itu—meski yang satu buta—masih sanggup menatap Eric yang hanya memandangnya balik dengan ekspresi dingin. Eric yakin Ciel masih bisa mendengar suaraya. Maka ia pun berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau membenciku yang telah memutus ikatanmu dengan dunia ini," gumam Eric pelan. Ciel hanya terus menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Ada hadiah kecil yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Terimalah...," kata Eric, "..._cinematic record_ milikmu. Dari kehidupan yang sekarang... dan yang sebelumnya."

Rekaman kehidupan Ciel diputar. Kini, segalanya tersingkap sudah. Apa yang dulu susah payah diingat Ciel, kini dapat ia lihat tanpa usaha sedikit pun. Hari-hari yang dulu pernah ia lalui, dengan segala kesepian dan rasa sedihnya. Juga hujan-hujan yang telah dibawakan Sebastian untuknya. Ciel ingat semuanya. Janji itu. Janji yang dimaksud Sebastian... Kini ia tahu janji apa itu. Janji untuk mengajaknya lagi ke kincir ria yang tingginya tak berbatas. Ternyata memang ia. Ternyata betul dirinya yang ada dalam cerita Sebastian itu. 'Seseorang' itu adalah dirinya.

Perlahan, pelan sekali, sudut bibir Ciel terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"...terima kasih... Sebastian..."

Titik air mata yang berkumpul di sudut mata Ciel berkilau seperti kristal berharga. Perlahan-lahan Ciel menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan tetes bening itu menyentuh tanah, mengundang tetes hujan lain untuk terjun bersama.

**.**

**.**

_Sekali lagi aku akan memintamu menunggu_

**.**

**.**

"Cukup," gumam Alan pada akhirnya. "Berhenti merengek. Jangan menyalahkan kami. Seperti dirinya yang mati, melihatnya mati juga merupakan takdirmu. Terimalah." Alan berkata dingin. Sedingin hujan yang menderas malam ini.

"Apanya yang takdir? Memangnya aku bisa percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu? Kaubilang kematian Ciel itu takdir? Kalau aku tidak mau percaya lalu bagaimana?!" Sebastian bangkit berdiri. Diraihnya kerah baju Alan yang basah oleh darah dan air hujan. Sorot matanya penuh rasa sakit. Alan membalas tatapannya sama dingin.

"'Bagaimana' katamu?" desis Alan mulai tak sabar. Ia sedikit kesal sekarang. Inilah yang membuatnya benci jadi seorang dewa kematian. Kenapa semua orang menyalahkannya karena telah menarik jiwa seseorang keluar, sementara itu adalah tugas yang bahkan ia tolak pun tidak bisa?

"Yang harus kaulakukan hanya percaya, kan? Maka percayalah!"

Alan berteriak balik pada Sebastian sembari menarik sebelah tangan Sebastian dengan kasar. Ditunjukkannya tangan itu pada pada Sebastian. Sebastian ingin melepaskan tangannya dari Alan. Namun cengkeraman Alan terlalu kuat. Dan, lagi, ucapan Alan yang berikutnya membuat Sebastian menahan diri.

"Lihat...," perintah Alan dingin. "Lihat apa yang ada di tanganmu. Di jari kelingkingmu. Apa yang kau lihat, hah?"

Sebastian tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Perasaan sesak ini terlalu kuat untuk ditanggung. Sebastian ingin menyangkal apa pun yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi kenyataan itu kejam, bukan?

Alan membuang tangan Sebastian dan berbalik. Ia sudah tidak memiliki urusan apa pun dengan Sebastian. Tugasnya sudah terlaksana. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sebastian bukan urusannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan iblis itu belajar menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Apa yang kaulihat adalah kenyataan. Takdir. Melihatlah ke cermin. Sadari kelemahanmu sendiri. Kau terlalu kecil untuk kuasa Tuhan. Terlalu kecil. Maka terimalah. Segala keputusan Tuhan yang ditakdirkan bagimu."

Sosok Alan menghilang dengan cepat. Sebastian sendiri tidak memedulikannya. Ia berdiri diam, terpaku pada tangan yang ada di depan matanya. Melihat pada 'kenyataan'.

Yang ada di depannya saat ini, hanyalah sepotong tangan yang lemah, gemetaran, dan kotor. Mau apa Sebastian dengan dirinya yang lemah begitu. Benar, kan? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Semua janjinya pada Ciel tak lain adalah ucapan-ucapan yang ia lontarkan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sesungguhnya ialah yang paling lemah. Bahkan melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya pun ia tidak kuat.

Benang itu kembali tak berujung. Orang yang ada di ujung satunya sudah menghilang. Tiada. Mati.

Meski Sebastian berusaha mati-matian untuk menolak kenyataan, ia tidak bisa mengubah apa pun. Sesal dan rasa sakit in hanya merupakan bukti bahwa ia makhluk yang lemah, bukan?

"Sial..."

Kembang api yang berwarna-warni itu meledak mekar di langit. Di tengah hujan. Baru sebentar kembang api itu mewarnai malam, titik-titik apinya kembali padam. Sama seperti mata kedua orang itu. Yang menunggu harapan namun dihempaskan kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

_**You've vanished...**_

_**You vanished right before me**_

_**I want to hug you**_

_**If you return...**_

_**If you return"**_

—_**Mr. Carbon, IROKUI.**_

**.**

**.**

**=Sleazy Lover-END=**


	8. Additional Chapter: Petunjuk

**Note I:** Selamat—{isi keterangan waktu di daerah Anda sekarang}. Saya nggak sempat ngasih A/N di chapter kemarin. Tapi ada banyak yang saya pengen tanyakan dan informasikan. Di akhir chapter ini akan ada tambahan penjelasan lagi dari saya. Sabar, ya. Hahaha.

**Note II:** Ini bisa dibilang chapter yang bersifat additional, tapi cukup vital. Meski pendek, sangat pendek, (dan mungkin terkesan pointless), tetap dibaca, ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Warna Mimpi**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**[Additional Chapter]**

—**Petunjuk—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari Sebastian kembali seperti saat-saat di mana ia selalu sendirian di atas menara. Merenung dan mengagumi langit malam. Serta menyesapi sendunya ditiup angin yang dingin dan jahat. Dulu Sebastian menyukainya. Namun sejak pertemuannya dengan Ciel, entah mengapa segalanya menjadi membosankan. Dunia yang berubah monokrom itu betul-betul membuat jenuh. Sebastian ingin lari. Tapi ke mana?

Sebastian masih sedih atas kematian Ciel. Jelas. Sampai kapan pun perasaan sedih itu tidak akan bisa terhapuskan. Namun keadaannya pasca kematian Ciel kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan saat kematian Ciel di kehidupan anak itu yang sebelum ini. Jika yang sebelum ini ia benar-benar merasa terpuruk, kali ini Sebastian entah kenapa merasa... lebih tegar?

Sebastian tidak merasakan perbedaan itu. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika pada suatu hari ia tidak kembali bertemu dengan Alan Humphries.

Sebastian mendesah panjang. Kedua irisnya yang berwarna merah lekat menatap tangannya yang terikat benang takdir. Pikirannya segera berputar mundur ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat itu belum malam. Tepatnya sore yang sejuk di akhir musim gugur. Sebastian sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan di tengah kota—di sela-sela orang yang berjejal memenuhi jalanan. Sebastian melakukannya bukan karena ia suka. Tapi ia butuh pengalihan. Pengalihan dari rasa sepi dan bosan yang dirasakannya.

Sebastian berputar-putar selama beberapa saat sampai kakinya membuatnya sampai ke sebuah taman lengang di tengah kota. Sebastian memperhatikan tempat yang berkesan ramah itu. Dedaunan merah hasil kerja musim gugur berserakan di lantai. Ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain di situ. Sebastian yang menganggapnya menarik memutuskan untuk bersandar di palang besi yang ada di situ. Memperhatikan.

Selama ini Sebastian tidak terbiasa memperhatikan hal-hal yang bukan urusannya. Selama hal itu tidak melibatkannya, maka Sebastian tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ia orang yang dingin dan cuek. Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang penting baginya. Bahkan dunia ini pun entah terlihat seperti apa di matanya.

Saat sedang merenung sendirian begini, Sebastian jadi memperhatikan hal-hal yang sebelum ini tidak pernah ia perhatikan. Hal ini membuatnya terkejut sendiri. Matanya seolah baru terbuka sekarang.

_Ternyata dunia itu seperti ini_, batinnya, _cantik._

Sebastian menengadah saat ia merasakan angin musim gugur berhembus pelan. Sebelum ini ia tidak pernah merasakan angin yang selembut ini. Sebegitu asingkah ia dengan dunia? Sebegitu tidak pedulinyakah ia selama ini? Lalu...

...sejak kapan ia berubah jadi seperti ini?

Sebastian sibuk memikirkan jawaban itu, meski pada akhirnya pikirannya justru jadi kosong. Senja mulai datang. Sebastian tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei..."

Sosok itu berusaha membuyarkan lamunan Sebastian. Sebastian yang tersadar langsung menoleh ke belakang—di mana suara itu berasal. Ia mengenal orang yang barusan memanggilnya itu. Namun Sebastian sama sekali tidak berharap akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Orang itu...

"Alan Humphries...," sahut Sebastian tidak antusias. Kedua matanya menyipit. Seribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Sebastian setelah kedatangan Alan yang tak terduga itu. Namun Sebastian berpikir bahwa ia akan membuang banyak tenaga jika ia menanyakan semuanya sekarang. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk diam—memilih pertanyaan mana yang sekiranya bisa dimintakan jawaban ke Alan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sebastian apda akhirnya. Mulai dari pertanyaan paling mendasar dan sederhana.

"Oh. Bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku sedang menganggur. Cuma menemani Eric yang mendapat tugas di sekitar sini," jawab Alan santai. Sebastian berdecih pelan.

"Kalau memang tidak ada pekerjaan lakukan yang lebih berguna sedikit, dong. Dasar!"

Sebastian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke barat, tempat matahari mulai terbenam, dengan tatapan jemu. Alan memperhatikannya dengan alis berkerut sedikit. Di luar perkiraannya, Sebastian tidak menyerangnya secara verbal maupun fisik. Padahal ia kira ia akan memancing amarah Sebastian sedikit jika menghampiri iblis itu lagi seperti ini.

"Di luar dugaan," ujar Alan tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan ke ayunan yang berada di sebelah Sebastian dan duduk di atasnya. Mulai menggoyangkan ayunan itu pelan.

"Apanya?" Sebastian menanggapi sekadarnya. Alan menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya—tersenyum asimetris.

"Kau."

"Hah?"

"Kau," ulang Alan lagi. "Reaksimu di luar dugaan."

Alan menunjuk Sebastian yang berdiri diam, menyandarkan punggung ke palang besi dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sebastian menunjukkan wajah tidak mengerti. Dan, memang ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu," jawabnya menyuarakan pikiran. Alan mengamati gerak-gerik Sebastian sejak awal. Kali ini suaranya terdengar begitu kalem. Entah karena memang sedang susah diprovokasi atau karena tidak ada tenaga.

"Tidak paham juga tidak apa-apa," tukasnya cepat. "Hanya saja... tadi sempat kukira kau akan memukulku jika aku datang ke hadapanmu seperti ini. Nyatanya tidak."

Alan tertawa pendek. Sebastian mengernyit. Ia tidak menemukan hal humor apa pun untuk bisa ditertawakan.

"Kenapa kaukira aku akan memukulmu?" Sebastian bertanya dengan wajah tidak mengerti yang murni. Alan tidak langsung menjawab.

_Sebastian... berubah_, pikirnya sunyi, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian.

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_kenapa'_? Itu reaksi paling normal yang bisa kuharapkan darimu," jelas Alan tanpa membuat Sebastian merasa jelas. Ia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak menyadarinya, ya? Perubahan pada dirimu itu."

Wajah Alan berubah serius. Sebastian menautkan pangkal alisnya di tengah. _Perubahan_? _Perubahan apa?_

Melihat Sebastian yang diam tak menjawab, Alan mengambil satu kesimpulan; Sebastian tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Begini saja...," kata Alan, "...aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Coba jawab dengan jujur. Kau tidak perlu menyuarakannya keras-keras. Aku tidak butuh jawaban itu. Itu hanya penting bagimu."

Sebastian mengangkat alis—mempersilakan Alan untuk memulai.

"Satu; sejak kapan kau mau berbaur di dunia manusia dengan tubuh _manusia _juga?"

Pertanyaan pertama. Sebastian memainkan ujung jaketnya yang tidak bermasalah. Sebuah kesadaran yang tiba-tiba datang memberinya cubitan kecil. Membuatnya terbangun.

Sebelum ini Sebastian tidak pernah sudi terjun ke dalam kumpulan manusia di bumi. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh manusianya. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin... dulu.

"Dua; kau sudah tidak pernah mengganggu manusia lainnya lagi. Kau lupa kodratmu sebagai iblis?"

Mata Sebastian membola. _Benar,_ pikirnya, _benar juga._ Selama ini ia tidak menyebarkan malapetaka dalam bentuk apa pun. Bukan hanya itu. Ia bahkan tidak bersentuhan sama sekali dengan manusia-manusia yang dulu dianggapnya menarik sebagai mainan. Kenapa? Padahal ia iblis.

..._kenapa_?

"Tiga; kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan kekuatanmu?" sela Alan menginterupsi pemikiran Sebastian. Kebalikan dengan Sebastian, matanya justru menyipit melihat reaksi-reaksi Sebastian.

Alan menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang berubah dengan Sebastian. Perubahan yang mungkin fatal. Mata di balik kacamata itu kembali menyipit. Perubahan yang terjadi pada iblis ini, jika berlanjut terus-menerus, mungkin akan berakibat gawat pada dirinya sendiri.

_Lalu bagaimana?_ Alan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sangat tidak biasa baginya untuk memikirkan nasib orang lain, terutama iblis. Tidak penting baginya untuk memikirkan Sebastian sampai seperti ini. Namun perubahan sifat iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk tidak diperhatikan.

Alan hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu.

"Oi, kau!" panggilnya meminta perhatian Sebastian. Kini ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya menoleh samar dan berkata 'ha' pelan. Namun tatapan tajam Alan seolah mengatakan bahwa hal ini berbeda, lebih penting dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian ketika Alan tidak langsung berbicara. Alan menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan mata yang lebih keras dan tajam. Sebastian memahami situasi yang berubah ini. Ia tak lagi bersandar pada palang besi itu. Berdirinya lebih tegap. Dibalasnya tatapan itu sama tajam.

Alan menyeringai, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan, dengan suara yang tidak seperti biasanya pula ia berkata dengan intonasi rendah.

"Aku menantangmu bertarung di sini. Sekarang," ujarnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kedua mata Sebastian membola.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau bisa memberikku serangan pertama tanpa aku melawan. Ayo, cepat," sela Alan sambil merentangkan tangan—seolah membuka pertahanan diri. Sambil tersenyum misterius ia menambahkan.

"Bunuh aku."

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Sebastian dengan wajah terkejut. "Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba membunuhmu tanpa alasan? Dasar tolol! Apa yang salah denganmu, sih?!"

Sebastian mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil mengumpat dan menyumpahi Alan. Punggungnya sekali lagi membuat kontak dengan palang besi itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu. Tapi kelakuanmu, dewa kematian, aneh sekali," gumam Sebastian dengan suara kesal. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menantang kembali wajah Alan. Namun, yang Sebastian temui hanya wajah yang...

—terlihat tidak percaya.

Alan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sebastian bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Alan membuat wajah yang seperti itu. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Sesaat berikutnya bahu Alan turun, otot-otot wajahnya mengendur. Wajahnya kembali berekspresi datar seperti saat Sebastian bertemu dengannya dulu.

"Ada apa—?"

"Sudah kuduga, begitu ternyata."

Sehelai daun ginkgo jatuh di antara mereka. Alan menatap Sebastian dengan sorot tenang yang tanpa emosi.

"_Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu. Tapi kelakuanmu, _iblis_, aneh sekali_."

Alan bergumam lambat-lambat. Dramatis. Membuat Sebastian terkejut karena kata-katanya. Barusan itu kalimatnya, bukan? _Tapi... daripada itu, maksudnya—_

"Kau menyadarinya," panggil Alan, "Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Saat ini pikirannya sedang fokus pada satu objek; dirinya sendiri. Alan tidak memedulikan hal itu dan terus berbicara.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya?" ulang Alan tajam. "Kau berubah. Ada apa denganmu?

"Dengan santainya kau berjalan dengan tubuh manusiamu. Sama sekali tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan iblis lainnya. Tidak menggunakan pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu. Yang terakhir... bahkan menolak kesempatan untuk membunuhku."

Alan menjawab sendiri semua pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan kepada Sebastian. Sebastian berdiri tercenung. Tersadarkan oleh perkataan Alan seperti diguyur air es.

"Kau berubah. Kau bukannya menolak membunuhku, kan? Kau _tidak bisa_ membunuhku."

"..."

"Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena kau berpikir seperti manusia."

Pupil Sebastian mengecil._ Barusan... dia bilang apa? Aku—berpikir seperti manusia?_

Sebastian menenggelamkan diri pada pikirannya yang berpusar kuat. Semua yang Alan katakan itu benar, tidak butuh waktu panjang bagi Sebastian untuk mencernanya. Sebastian baru menyadari hal itu. Segala hal yang ia lakukan dalam beberapa waktu ini... apa yang ia pikirkan selama beberapa waktu ini...

...bukankah semua itu seperti manusia?

"Mengerti sekarang?" konfirmasi Alan sekali lagi. Sebastian menunduk dalam. Dari gerak-geriknya itu Alan bisa paham bahwa Sebastian telah sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Ayolah... kalau terus-menerus seperti ini kau bisa terjebak dalam situasi yang gawat," ujar Alan sekali lagi. Nada suaranya berubah seperti memohon. Ekspresi dinginnya berubah menjadi raut prihatin. Sebastian tidak bisa melihatnya, namun perasaan itu tersampaikan padanya. Dewa kematian ini...

"...mempedulikanku, ya? Kau."

Sebastian mendongak, perlahan-lahan. Air mukanya tidak lebih tegar daripada Alan sekarang. Keduanya memiliki mata bercahaya pedih. Yang satu prihatin, yang satunya lagi merasa dikasihani.

Sehelai daun ginkgo jatuh di antara mereka—lagi. Alan menegakkan punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan ia berbalik—bersiap pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa berperilaku seperti manusia begini itu salah," kata Alan sebelum melangkah, "...tapi kalau kau kehilangan instingmu sebagai iblis, kau bisa mati. Jangan lengah. Kau yang seperti ini bisa ditusuk mati dari arah mana pun. Jangan lupa. Selama kau masih hidup di dunia ini, kau akan berhadapan dengan berbagai masalah. Dan, masalahmu bukan hanya tentang manusia _itu_."

Alan terdiam sejenak—seperti memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok diucapkan berikutnya.

"Rasanya aku paham apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini," kata Alan tiba-tiba. Sebastian hanya diam tanpa mau menanggapi. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan terluka.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Apalagi mencoba untuk mengerti. Yang aku tahu...," Alan membersihkan tenggorokannya, "...orang itu penting bagimu, bukan? Aku tidak akan menyalahkan atau pun membenarkan apa pun yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Tapi..."

"..."

"Kalau ada hal yang bagimu begitu berharga, hingga kau mati-matian ingin melindunginya, lakukan segala yang kau mampu. Sekejam apa pun cara yang kaugunakan, setidaknya itu bukan merupakan dosa jika dilihat dengan matamu."

Alan berbalik membelakangi Sebastian yang masih tidak bisa bicara. Sebastian tidak mengerti mengapa seorang dewa kematian mempedulikannya sampai seperti ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia perlu ditegur seorang dewa kematian itu sebenarnya sedikit melukai. Namun sepersekian bagian dari dirinya—entah mengapa—ingin berterima kasih pada Alan.

Sebastian menatap Alan yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya tanpa kata. Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sebastian, ia sempat memberikan beberapa kalimat lagi untuk disampaikan. Entah didengarkan atau tidak.

"Oh, ya, iblis," panggil Alan yang ternyata masih dapat didengar Sebastian. Sebastian memasang telinga sambil tetap menatap punggung Alan yang menjauh.

"Kuberi satu _hint_ lagi. Pada bulan mati tigapuluh hari lagi, sebaiknya kau lihat apa yang muncul di jari kelingkingmu."

Sebastian, dengan telinganya yang sangat sensitif, mendengar perkataan itu dengan jelas. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang. Perasaannya campur aduk antara gelisah dan bahagia yang meluap.

"Tidak mungkin, kan? Maksudmu... _itu_?"

Sambil tetap memunggungi Sebastian, Alan tersenyum.

"Dia akan terus kembali selama kau menunggunya, Sebastian Michaelis."

Alan menghilang dari pandangan. Bersembunyi di balik daun-daun merah yang berguguran. Sayangnya Sebastian sudah tidak dapat mendengar suaranya.

**xxXxx**

"Kau yang barusan sangat bukan dirimu... Alan."

"Aku tahu. Haha. Lagipula tidak masalah, kan? Aku tidak melanggar aturan apa pun, Eric."

Alan berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang pria tinggi yang rambutnya disisir ke arah kiri itu. Seniornya itu tertawa. entah menertawakan Alan atau jawabannya.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan bicara sebanyak itu. Terlebih lagi, ini hanya untuk seorang iblis sepertinya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan William padamu kalau ia tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

"Hahaha. Aku juga ingin tahu."

Keduanya berjalan tanpa mengatakan apa pun selama beberapa saat. Eric tampak memliki berbagai hal yang mengantri untuk diutarakan.

"Tapi kau baik sekali, memberinya petunjuk seperti itu," kata Eric lagi—entah bisa disebut memuji atau tidak. Namun Alan menerimanya sebagai pujian.

"Bukan hal besar. Sebelum ini Angela juga memberikan petunjuk yang sama, kan? Jadi—"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah paham. Yang kumaksudkan bukan itu," sela Eric cepat. Alan mengangkat alisnya sebelah, membentuk ekspresi bertanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan menunjukkan pada iblis itu bahwa nalurinya sebagai iblis berkurang. Perlukah kau memperingatkannya? Kau lebih suka melihatnya bersifat beringas sebagaimana iblis lainnya, ya?"

Eric memperlambat laju kakinya. Alan yang menyadari bahwa Eric berusaha menyamai tempo langkahnya pun mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukannya aku ingin mengembalikan sifat iblisnya itu. Tapi kalau terus-menerus menjadi lemah begini juga akan berbahaya, kan? Hmm, bagaimana, ya?" Alan nyengir. "Mungkin itu karena aku memang orang baik."

"Haaah?"

Alan tertawa pelan. Mungkin Eric tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Lagipula ia tidak berharap Eric akan mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun ia dengan senang hati tetap bercerita.

"Kita sudah cukup dibenci, Eric...," gumam Alan pelan. "Oleh iblis sepertinya, maupun oleh para manusia. Yak. Karena pekerjaan ini. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun."

"...Alan."

Eric melirik Alan yang masih tersenyum. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengerti maksud lelaki itu.

Mereka adalah dewa kematian. Dewa kematian bertugas mengantarkan kematian. Manusia takut kematian. Mereka membencinya. Mereka membenci dewa kematian yang telah mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Sadis, berdarah dingin, pembunuh. Itu yang dikatakan manusia tentang mereka.

Dibenci tentunya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"...karena itu...," Alan memandang kedua mata Eric lurus-lurus, "...jangan bilang aku orang baik, deh. Ini cuma keegoisanku. Aku tidak peduli apa pun yang akan terjadi pada iblis itu. Bukannya aku menolongnya. Aku hanya tidak mau ada lagi orang yang membenciku lebih dari ini. Itu saja."

Alan tertawa. Eric—dengan alis terangkat sebelah—memandangi Alan yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Begitu Alan sudah tidak terjangkau suaranya lagi, Eric mendesah panjang.

Dewa kematian itu tersenyum maklum.

"Bodoh, apanya yang keegoisanmu? Kau harus lebih banyak latihan berbohong kalau mau sok keren di hadapanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:** YO! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Sesuai yang sudah saya bilang di awal tadi, ada banyak yang pengen saya bicarakan.

SATU!

Nah, dari sekian review yang udah saya dapat, ada satu pertanyaan utama yang selalu muncul. Pertanyaannya; "**Kalau Ciel reinkarnasi lagi, terus-terusan, cerita ini tamatnya kapan, dong?**"

Pertanyaan bagus. Jawabannya; tentu saja fic ini bakal tamat. Kalau Ciel reinkarnasi terus-terusan, ceritanya memang bakal jadi endless. Tapi suatu saat (yang masih lama dan mungkin akan jadi saat-saat yang membosankan) cerita ini bakal sampai ke titik akhir dan tamat. Pasti. Jadi... makanya ditunggu aja. #desh

DUA!

Saya melakukan beberapa penyuntingan yang agak berefek di chapter-chapter awal. Ada yang penasaran mau mengecek? Haha.

TIGA!

Saya mengumumkan kehiatusan. Saya sedang mengalami masa-masa yang berat. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi. OTL

Sekian, sampai jumpa.


End file.
